Surreptitious
by ChickWG
Summary: This is a Maggie and PJ story.
1. Important note

**Important Note – Must Read**

The beginnings of this story have been expanded and the original chapters tweaked slightly to make it a more comprehensive story. While all original chapters are still apparent in the story, I would suggest starting from the beginning. As the summary says this is a Maggie and PJ story, therefore they are the focus.

**Author's Note: **I have always been a believer in the Maggie/PJ story and have been a constant fan of the Maggie/PJ fics out there, good and not so good, just because they kept their relationship alive. One of the main fan fic sites was shut down today and so this story is tributed to the old fans, those that watched this charismatic relationship unfold for six years.

The story is set after Possession and has been slightly tweaked, it is apparent in the story. I am by no means the best writer in the universe and there is most likely a few mistakes. Be kind, I'm aware this should not be my day job.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Maggie missed PJ. She _really_ missed him. Which was ridiculous really, because she had just seen him, just had a drink with him, laughed over the days event as best friends do. At this particular moment, however, that meant jack all to Maggie Doyle. It was in the darkness of night that she would ever admit to herself that she was wrong. In the calmness of night, past words plagued her mind relentlessly "_are you 100 sure about your decision?" "You know how I feel about you.." "Take a chance…" _

With a sigh of annoyance at her own emotional weakness, she rolled over, throwing her covers back in frustration before swinging her legs over onto the floor. She stumbled over to her dresser, throwing on sweats and a tank top, before pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail. At least being dressed, she could pretend she had something to do at this hour. Creeping out into the hallway as not to awaken Dash, she stole a quick glance at the clock. 2:15 in bright red numbers shone back at her and she grimaced, she was going to be tired at work tomorrow. She could already hear the taunts from Nick about something or _someone_ keeping her up all night. Except she had noone keeping her up all night, she thought sullenly.

Sighing Maggie opened the fridge, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Well if she did not have a man, she might as well have chocolate. Grabbing the chocolate bar and a glass of milk, she slowly made her way to the kitchen table allowing the thoughts to run through her mind, specifically to the event that occurred approximately three weeks, two days and probably about ten hours and thirty minutes ago. She had slept with PJ. Again. This time not down in the underbelly of the Earth, terrified out of her mind and clawing for comfort. No, here in her house, in her bed. Everything he had offered her that day, to risk his career to save Robbie, a man he despised, just because he mattered to her. His life was her and she had needed too show him that he in turn was her life. But of course this was her and she had reverted to familiar ways, emotional shorthand or what have you.

She had gone to see him after Robbie's arrest, entering his office she had been greeted with a tentative smile before he offered her a small gift box. Merry Bloody Christmas. It had been beautiful, the silver necklace had sparkled in the light, simple, elegant, thoughtful and she had wanted to burst into tears. She had told him no. She was in love with him, but she was a copper and this could not work. He had not even bothered to fight her on it. He had given her a curt nod, sat down in his chair, turning to face the window, the only words spoken being "Just Leave," resignation apparent in his posture and tone.

Then had come her accumulated two weeks holidays, perfect timing or an escape depending on how you looked at it. She had spent her time in the middle of nowhere alone with her thoughts, not even remotely interested in the party scene. She had arrived home to Mt Thomas five days earlier, still as confused as when she had left and resolved to just play the scenario "by ear." However, things had been oddly normal upon her return. It was as if the whole thing never had happened, her & PJ were not at odds, they had their familiar rhythm and he treated her the same as he always had. Nevertheless, there had been a slight shift, he no longer leant that little bit closer to her or share a smirk or a smile over a joke that only the two of them only seemed to get. She missed that. And as she sat there munching on her chocolate bar she couldn't help but feel, that it should matter. And that she wanted it to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maggie Doyle cursed under her breath for the tenth time in the span of two minutes as she flung open the door to the Mt Thomas Police station. She was late and as a stickler for punctuality, Maggie Doyle hated being late. She glanced at the clock, 9:05, not late enough to warrant any kind of scorn, but just not early. She couldn't help but grimace, even Dash was in full uniform. As the door slammed closed behind her she quickened her pace, quickly dropping her bag into the locker room and retrieving her tool belt and pistol from the safe. She could see Nick Shultz approaching her and she groaned under her breath, he seemed way too jolly for this to end happily for her.

"Good morning Margaret" he boomed, putting his big lug of an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so not in the mood Nick" she replied fixing him with a glare intended to strike him dead on the spot.

Nick laughed, flashing a large tooth-bearing grin before relinquishing his hold. "Someone is in a fine mood today. What's wrong Doyley the sun is shinning the birds are singing….." he declared.

Maggie sent him another glare over her shoulder and headed over to the kitchenette. She sighed, she desperately needed coffee after her sleepless night and the rush of the morning. After filling up the kettle with water and plugging in the electrical cord, Maggie waited impatiently for the water to boil. She sensed, rather then heard a presence behind her and she did not need to turn around to know it was PJ.

"Morning, Maggie" he greeted, moving around her to reach his extra strong "special" coffee on the shelf above. Mumbling a greeting in response, she turned to face the sink, willing the kettle to boil faster. She was not in the mood for PJ Hasham. After spending the entire night with thoughts of him, she had awoken more exhausted then when she had gone to bed. Which then lead to the oversleeping this morning, the frantic rush to get to the station on time and then the still being late. The fact that he was now hovering behind her, was setting her nerves on edge. She shook her head, coffee was just not worth it this morning. Turning abruptly from the sink, knocking PJ slightly off balance as she did so, she stormed over to her desk.

She knew PJ was staring at her in confusion, but she refused to glance back. She sighed, busying herself with a few papers on her desk, her mind unable to focus on the job at hand. At that moment, she loathed herself. She had turned into this dependent, emotional wreck and she had nobody else to blame. She was not even sure if PJ still wanted to be with her, the words "_just leave_" repeated constantly in her head. Personally reprimanding herself of where her thoughts had lead, she looked up to catch Dash gesturing at her from her desk, cradling the phone receiver to her ear. From the look in Dash's eye, she had been trying to gain Maggie's attention for some time.

Dash hung up the phone and swiveled around "That was Mr. Kellerman apparently someone has been vandalizing his back paddock, fence is destroyed, reckons their doing it on purpose."

The Boss had strolled out of his office in time to hear Dash's announcement "Ok McKinley and Cooper off you go," he instructed, eager to get the day started with no intention of keeping the notorious Mr. Kellerman waiting.

Dash swiveled back around, grabbing her hat off her desk, "I'm on patrol this morning Boss."

"And I have to head off to St Davids in about twenty for the Nickel case." Adam chimed in. Maggie sighed, that meant she got cranky Mr. Kellerman all by herself. No, she admonished, she was a copper, she helped people she reminded herself. The mantra, however, did not calm the feeling of dread at the thought of seeing Mr. Kellerman.

"Ok ok. Doyle and PJ go." The Boss stated, pausing to hear if there were any more excuses.

"That's not a CI matter Boss" PJ chimed in.

The Boss sighed and made direct eye contact with the detective. "PJ let me phrase it another way" he stated, motioning to his hands as if weighing up PJ's options. "Broken fence or those stacks of paperwork taking over your desk"

"On my way" PJ replied hurriedly.

"Batter be careful mate" Nick Schultz declared, walking around next to PJ to mock whisper in his ear "Margaret is in a bit of a bad mood this morning" he added, motioning with his head to Maggie. She gave him another one of her personal death glares but Nick continued his mocking. "I don't think she's getting enough sleep, and since she's not being overworked…"

"SHUT UP. NICK" Maggie yelled, surprising even herself at the volume and severity of her tone. All eyes had turned to her, staring as if she had completely lost her mind, but it was PJ's eyes making her most uncomfortable, unwavering and obviously searching for the truth in the matter. She diverted her gaze, mumbling a "We should be going."

She had already moved to the key rack by the time PJ shouted "Keys." and flung them across to him as she followed him out the station.

The morning rays were reflecting off the car and Maggie squinted in an effort to shield her eyes from the glare. Opening the passenger door and buckling her seat belt, PJ slowly began reversing out of the car park. "Where are we going?" he asked, heading towards the main road out of town.

"It's the farm just before Flat Gully Creek" Maggie replied flipping through the information Dash had frantically written down before casting her gaze to the window, seemingly lost in thought. She stared out the window and for the hundredth time that morning, her thoughts traveled back to PJ. Sighing she could not help but think that her bed and a good night sleep was all she needed. Alternatively, maybe her bed and not a good night sleep. She felt herself blush, she had to stop thinking that.

"You with me over there Mags" PJ called, glancing at her, concern evident.

Maggie knew that if she was blushing before, she was sure her cheeks were on fire now and could not bring herself to look him in the eye. "I ah. . .well. ." she stammered, wow its quite hot in here, she thought loosening her neck tie "Uh. . I'm fine. Just a bit out of it I guess."

"Any reason I should know about?" he asked, left eyebrow raised in question, a small frown at the corner of his lips. Maggie inwardly groaned, please don't believe Nick she prayed. "No. Just haven't been sleeping." she replied with a small smile.

He did not smile back but gave a curt nod, obviously debating whether to ask the question that was not doubt plaguing his mind. "Did Dash end up seeing that band in Melbourne last night?" he questioned.

Maggie blinked, slightly shocked by the left fielded question and it took a second for her PJ translator to kick in. She smiled slightly, before shaking her head "No. Dash was home all night, just a lazy night in." she replied and he gave a small smile back, apparently pleased with the answer.

PJ pulled into the driveway, just as a figure came storming towards them. Maggie suppressed a groan as the raggedy farmer, which could only be Mr Kellerman, came closer to them gesturing wildly.

"Mr. Kellerman" PJ began "I'm Senior Detective Hasham this is Senior Constable Doyle, you reported an incident.." he started but was cut off by the irate farmer.

"Your bloody right I did" he declared, his finger punctuating each words of his statement "They're bloody at it again"

"Sorry sir, who is at it again" PJ began but the farmer was on a rampage and obviously wasn't going to let trivial questions interrupt his tirade.

"Those flaming good for nothing kids that who. Yeah it's a belly of laughs watching me try to heard all my livestock back onto my land. Get a real good kick out of it." He yelled moving closer to them to emphasis his point.

"So you have seen these kids on your property.." PJ started, yet again.

"No. But I know it was them" the farmer replied indignantly, folding his arms across his chest.

Maggie took a step closer, feeling PJ's frustration, the farmer undoubtedly trying his limited patience.

"How did you know?" he asked trough clench teeth, irritation evident.

"Cause I know! Who else would it be. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out!" Kellerman yelled in return.

"Ok sir." PJ replied, resigned to the fact that this conversation would get him no where "We're going to go take a look at the fence and Senior Constable Doyle will take down the names of the kids you alleged that you saw" he stated, motioning to Maggie in a silent instruction. Taking a further step forward, she took control of the interview "Right now Mr. Kellerman…" she started, taking detailed notes of the farmer's story from the rambling man while PJ scoured the property.

She was interrupted a few minutes later with a curt "Got everything?" from PJ.

"Yes I think so" she replied with a nod, giving a short smile to Mr. Kellerman "Ok Mr. Kellerman we'll be in touch." she stated and PJ gave a nod of recognition to the man before making his way back to the CI car to head back to the station.

"Well he was certainly a character" PJ commented irritably, as he turned the car onto the main stretch of highway.

"Mr Kellerman is definitely one of the more colourful residents" Maggie offered politely, slightly amused at his reaction to the farmer.

"Come on Mags, the guy has got to be a few screws loose upstairs" he replied, darting his attention between her and the road.

She shook her head at his comment, eyeing him curiously "What is it about this guy that has you so worked up?" She queried.

"I'm not worked up" he replied defensively casting a quick glance her way. She raised her eyebrow in a silent remark and he shook his head "I'm not" he protested.

"Alright" she replied submissively, unwilling to argue over such a trivial matter. Normally she would have continued teasing him but when it came to him as of late, she could not help but feel slightly off balance. The remainder of the drive was kept in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It was a few minutes later when PJ finally pulled the car into the station.

"Maggie" he ventured, voice finally breaking the silence. She turned slowly to face him, locking her gaze with his, waiting for him to continue. "Nothing" he finished, shaking his head slightly as he opened the door and made his way towards the station. She stifled a sigh before opening the door, it was defiantly going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maggie groaned inwardly at her desk. The day would never end. It had been one of those tedious, look up at the clock after what felt like hours and it has only shifted 20 seconds kind of day. She sighed, at least Nick had the sense to stay away from her after her little episode that morning. Running her hand through her hair, she looked back down at her desk. Her little episode was not something she was proud of, but the last thing she needed in her overly complicated relationship with a certain detective was Nick sticking thoughts in his head about Maggie sleeping with other men. She cursed, the question in the car about Dash's whereabouts the night before meant that at least part of him believed that she could be seeing other people. If he thought that she was, does that mean that he was? She shook her head, no, he would tell her if there was someone else. Nevertheless, part of her could not help but point out that he did not have to tell her anything.

Her train of thought was broken as Nick hesitantly slid a fax onto her desk. Picking up the piece of paper, she skimmed over the information before exhaling a breath of relief. Finally, the information she had been searching all morning for. Satisfied that everything was in order, she swiveled around and lifted herself out of her seat to go and inform PJ of the development. Pausing to give a polite tap on the door, she stuck her head into the office, before entering and shutting the door behind her. Taking her usual seat across from him, she could not help but notice that the detective seemed a little dazed. Maggie smiled ruefully to herself, he had obviously been in his own world and he was just staring at her, as if he could not quite fathom where he was.

"Hey" PJ greeted groggily.

His groggy reply suddenly shot a flashback into her mind. A memory of his lazy smile and smug but tired eyes after their last night together and it was not until she heard him call her name that she forced herself to snap out of the trance. She looked up at him, furious at herself for her inability to keep her mind on the job and slightly blindsided by the memory.

He was staring at her expectantly and she felt her pulse quicken. "I..um..well.." she stammered, cursing herself inwardly. Why did she always have to get so flustered around him.

PJ eyed her curiously, obviously perplexed at her odd reaction. "Everything alright?" he asked gently.

Maggie fiddled with her fingers in her lap, diverting her gaze to the floor. She could feel the red heat on her cheeks and cautiously glanced up at PJ. "Uh..yeah, fine" she replied dismissively and he raised his eyebrow in a silent challenge. She took a breath, desperately trying to bring herself back to reality and the reason why she had come into the office.

"I've contacted the three boys that Kellerman alleged had been on his property." she began, reminding herself to breathe, "All three haven't even been in town the last week. They've been camping up north and their whereabouts have been confirmed by the campsite."

He nodded, resting his chin on his hand "Right so we have a knocked down fence and no suspects or leads," he stated and she nodded the affirmative.

Then silence.

The silence was thick, a sudden tension filling the air, Maggie's cheeks still burning a rosy shade of pink. "Okay. ." she replied, standing and heading towards the door. "I better get back to work before they send out a search party." She added, joking nervously as she slowly made her way towards the door.

She paused, however, before opening the door, feeling his gaze upon her. She bit her lip taking a deep breath before asking, "If there was someone else." She stammered, breathing deeply "Would you tell me?"

Maggie cringed as the last sentence reached an entire octave higher then intended and held her breath at the sound of his sharp inhale, both officially crossing the line into what had been deemed dangerous territory. It seemed an eternity had passed before he responded, "Would you tell me?"

She sighed. Trust PJ to answer a question with another. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached for the doorknob when he exclaimed, "Who did you sleep with."

It was a statement not a question and Maggie felt her whole body tense in anger. PJ watched as her entire posture change abruptly and he knew he had pushed too far, but in that split second, he didn't care. Weeks of frustration bubbling to the surface. Maggie spun on her heel, strode over to his desk and slammed her palms onto the surface in order to ensure she had his complete attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed weeks worth of uncertainty and late nights fuelling her on "Why would you say that!" she demanded, voice low and tense.

PJ, having been on the same emotional rollercoaster as Maggie for the last four weeks, felt his own self-control snap. "I just want to know Maggie, do I have a right to know what your doing or who you are doing it with?" he replied coldly.

"This whole. . ." Maggie replied, raising her hand gesturing between herself and PJ, at a loss for words, before she dropped it in defeat. PJ watched as the fight just drained from her and she retreated, making a beeline for the door. But he was quick, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

His voice was husky as he stared at her intently, searching for something "Why did you bring this up?" he asked intently and she froze, unable to move but unwilling to break contact. "What you want me to do?" he asked, confusion evident. "Tell me" he prodded, refusing to back away.

Maggie could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and apparently PJ could see it too as he reached his hand to her cheek in a comforting gesture, brushing her hair behind her ear. Unable to help herself, she leant into his touch, missing his closeness.

"Maggie…" he whispered, gaze unwavering and her breath hitched as he moved just that little bit closer.

"PJ.." she stammered. They were close, closer then they had allowed themselves to be in months and her senses were screaming at her, too close, too fast. He still had his hand on her cheek but had moved his other hand to cover both of hers, holding her still. "I can't.." she squeaked, which came out as a sob as she made a vain attempt to pull away, but PJ was strong and not giving an inch.

Looking into her eyes, for the first time his brain registered the intense vulnerability there and it suddenly clicked, Maggie Doyle was absolutely no idea what she wanted. He sighed and released her hands, taking a few steps back in retreat. He was not going to go through this again, just to be dumped on the other side. Maggie raised her gaze to meet his, staring at him with a look of confusion as he moved back behind his desk.

"I'm so sorry." She ventured voice thick with emotion, biting her bottom lip and allowing the first tear to slide down her cheek.

PJ shook his head, grinding his teeth together as he weighed his options. "I can't do this anymore" he bit back, words gruff with emotion, leaning back into his chair in sheer exhaustion. "I can't do this anymore," he repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek in order to control her emotions before heading towards the door. "I'll let you get back to work" she replied, closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maggie braced her hands on the counter's edge and took a deep breath. Held it. Then let it out in one slow gush of air. Somewhat calmer she met his gaze adamantly, jaw clench in an effort to control her temper.

"It is possible that perhaps Ms Mallman could know something about the attack, she was in the general vicinity," She stated helpfully, purposely keeping her tone light.

"I have it under control" PJ snapped, voice sharp as he made his way into his office, the loud bang of the door silencing any attempts at further communication.

Maggie clenched her jaw in frustration and tried to quell the anger gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She could feel the other officer's eyes upon her and she steeled her resolve. PJ may have been ignoring her but there was no way she was going to allow her personal feelings to interfere with her job.

"What the hell is with him?" she heard Dash mutter under her breath from behind her, as Maggie slumped back down into her chair, picking up her pen to finish filling out the registration forms in front of her.

"You know it's not the pens fault Margaret" Nick whispered as he moved passed her desk, indicating to her white knuckled death grip on the pen. She shot him a look as he moved to his desk before releasing her hold on the pen, allowing a small wary sigh to escape. Five days she thought to herself. Five days since their encounter in his office and four days that he had been storming in and out of the station, biting the head off anyone brave enough to come near him. She eyed the door to his office as if it somehow held the answers and sighed at a loss of what to do. She knew that she had pushed too far, he was a good man but he wasn't a saint, his anger being an understandable but hurtful part of the aftermath. Her inner musing, however, were suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone, causing her to jump slightly as she instinctively reached to answer.

"Hello, Mt Thomas Police Station, Senior Constable Doyle speaking" Maggie greeted formally as she waited for the caller to identify themself.

She was still talking to the caller, who had identified herself as Clara, when she noticed PJ entering the main station area, shrugging his jacket on as he did so. She looked up trying to meet his gaze, but he avoided her direction as he moved past her, catching Nick's eye.

"Going out" he muttered in his direction and Maggie clicked her fingers at him desperately trying to get his attention. The others looked at her oddly, her clicking having distracted them from their work but he continued to ignore her and was almost at the door when her hiss finally stopped him.

"PJ" she hissed, her mouth over the receiver as she motioned him towards her. He eyed her irritably but slowly moved towards her, curiousness also reflected in his eyes.

"Yes I understand…" she replied reassuringly into the receiver as she continued to write furiously with her other hand, PJ hovering at her desk somewhat uncomfortably. "Ok…yes, an officer will be there..yes I agree discretion is important….we'll do everything in our power I can assure you" she stated as he tapped his fingers on her desk growing wary of the one sided conversation.

"Ok..yes..thank you…goodbye" she stated, barley having time to hang up the phone before PJ let out a gruff "What?"

"That was a woman named Clara she wouldn't give me a last name. She knows about the attack on Sam Raelee, she wants to talk…She's afraid though" She started hurriedly, ignoring his attitude as she read off her scribbled notes. "She wants to meet just behind Wigeree Road, says it's the only place where she'll talk."

The Boss' voice from behind her startled her, as she had not heard him move from his office. "What time Doyle?" he asked concern for the situation in his voice.

"She said four Boss," she answered, stealing a brief glance at the clock "So in about an hour" she clarified, turning back to PJ who had remained uncharacteristically silent in the whole exchange.

"Well it's the only strong lead we have at the moment" PJ relented as he bit his thumb unconsciously in thought, contemplating.

"I want you to take a uniformed member with you PJ," the Boss stated and he gave a brief nod relenting to the logic behind the order. "Take Doyle with you" he replied as he started moving back towards his office.

"Uh Boss" PJ started not even casting a glance at Maggie "I was thinking I would take Cooper, he seemed to show an interest in the case when it first came up," he added.

The Boss gave a small frown in confusion, before casting a subtle glance at Maggie and sighed. Her entire posture had gone rigid and he eyed the detective warily, suddenly realizing the cause of PJ's mood swings as of late.

"Doyle was the one that talked to this Clara" the Boss responded sternly, eyeing the detective intently but PJ shook his head "With all due respect Boss this is my case" he added challengingly and the Boss sighed knowing that it was a C.I matter.

"I want to be kept fully informed on this PJ," he stated warningly and the detective nodded as the Boss turned and headed back into his office, obviously not pleased with the overall situation.

PJ managed to take one-step before her voice stopped him "PJ can I have a word" she asked, her usually light tone choked with controlled anger as she moved past him towards his office.

"I'm busy.." he started but was cut off with a curt "This won't take long" as she entered his office. He exhaled, knowing that he no longer had a choice in the matter and followed her in, clicking the door shut behind him.

He looked up expecting her to start on some sort of tirade but instead she stood against the wall on the opposite side of the room, silently. He couldn't help but notice how small she looked and he felt a small pang of guilt, sometimes he forgot just how fragile she really was.

"Here" she stated softly, placing a small writing pad onto his desk "I wrote down everything important when I was on the call. That should keep you informed"

"Thanks" he replied, his voice unusually loud for the atmosphere of the room.

"I.." she started but stopped, her voice choking on her emotions, "Just make sure Adam has your back. Be careful, you don't know what these people can do, they've already almost killed somebody else." She added as she diverted her gaze to the ground, not meeting his gaze.

"I'll be fine" he replied softly and she glanced up in surprise at his tone, having grown accustomed to his sharp remarks over the previous days.

"Yeah, I know" she replied biting her lip as she moved towards the door, stopping when she was a few feet beside him. "She's going against everything she knows and despite knowing that it's right…. sometimes fear can just be overwhelming. Be patient." She advised, for the first time since their fight, meeting his gaze.

He held her eye, processing her words. "Be patient with Clara" he clarified, not missing the under text of her words.

"Yes, be patient with Clara" she affirmed, allowing the beginnings of a smile to tug at her lips as she moved past him, closing the office door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

PJ walked into the station slowly, his head continuing to pound as he bypassed his colleagues and clicked his office door shut. His head was killing him. He had spent a long, sleepless night, tossing and turning, his eye constantly flickering, warning him of an oncoming migraine. He had awoken with a headache but the pain had intensified and he knew that it was going to get a hell of a lot more painful. He groaned as he leant his head on the table, utterly exhausted.

The loud knock on the door, seemed to vibrate through his skull as an overly exuberated Dash stuck her head into his office.

"Hey PJ this fax came in for you" she declared as she placed the fax on the edge of his desk and he could not help but wince at the sound of her voice.

"Thanks" he mumbled into his desk, silently willing her to leave.

"You ok?" she asked curiously and he did not have to raise his head to know the strange look that she was throwing his way.

"Fine" he mumbled tersely still not moving from his place at the desk. This time, however, Dash seemed to take the hint and he exhaled in relief as he heard the door click shut.

It was fifteen minutes later and he still had his head leant on the desk when he heard a small tapping on the door. He didn't even bother opening his eyes, the light having previously sent shooting pain through his head. Instead he remained motionless, willing the would be intruder away from his personal space. He heard the soft tap again and sighed as he heard the door creak open and then click shut

His breath hitched slightly and he knew instantly that she was there, his eyes slowly flicking open, his hand blocking out the majority of the light. He watched silently as she placed a glass of water by his elbow, along with two small white pills.

"Take this" she offered softly "It should help with the pain"

He left out a small moan before fumbling for the pills with his hand and taking a small shaky sip from the glass, before settling it back down on the desk and placing his head in his hands.

"Thank you" he replied as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain. He sighed as he watched her hover by the door, obviously unsure of herself.

"Is there any point in me asking you to go home?" she asked knowingly and he almost smiled as he muttered out a gruff "No"

"I didn't think so" she replied, shaking her head in disbelief at his stubbornness. She walked over to his desk hesitantly and picked up the now empty glass that she had brought in. She was part way to the door by the time his voice stopped her.

"Maggie can you take over the Raelee case for me today?" he asked hopefully "I was suppose to go over some details with Tracy, the mother, today but…" he trailed off somewhat unwilling to admit that he was not in the best form to do his job.

She eyed him intently, sympathy and irritation welling inside of her "That was the case that I was suppose to go with you to yesterday? The one that you insisted Adam go with you" she stated simply, her tone unable to mask the tremor of emotion in her voice.

"Yes" he admitted simply still rubbing his throbbing temples. "With Clara's statement and the brother's admission, it's just the last of the loose ends. If its too much trouble.." he began but stopped as a sudden jolt of pain shot through his head, making him hiss in agony.

"I've got it" she replied automatically and felt herself twinge as she watched him in pain. She was not going to pretend that his behavior the last few days had been ok but she knew that he must have been in agony to hand off his responsibilities. He motioned awkwardly to a file on his desk and she nodded as she reached down to grab the file before making her way towards the door.

"Maggie" he called softly and she whirled around at the sound of her name, waiting for him to continue.

"Let Cooper know that we have the file under control" he added, meeting her gaze, hoping she could read the unspoken apology. She gave a small nod and turned, clicking the door shut behind her before letting the smile form on her face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

PJ walked into the bustling Imperial and spied her instantly, sitting on a stool at the bar bantering with Chris as she served up the drinks. Her back was to him as he made his way over but she seemed unsurprised by his presence, as he leant on the bar next to her, shoulders almost touching.

"Hey," Maggie greeted giving him a small smile.

"Hi," he replied cheerfully as he reached over and stole a chip from the packet she was currently munching.

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, before placing the packet on the counter between them, granting them both easy access.

"Chris can I get a beer" PJ called and Chris nodded in response "Do you want anything?" he asked turning to Maggie "OJ?" she asked and he nodded.

"Hey Chris can I get an OJ as well" he asked.

"Anything else Peej?" she asked teasingly and he shot her a grin "Nah that's it" he replied as he watched her busy herself with making their drinks.

He went to grab another chip from the bag, brushing his fingers over Maggie's as he did so. She glanced up at his touch and he gave her a small grin as he placed the chip into his mouth. She shook her head as she attempted to scoop up the last of the crumbs before tossing the bag in the rubbish as Chris brought over their drinks.

"Hey what's this I hear about you guys interviewing Tracy Raelee?" Chris asked pausing shortly at the bar to hear the gossip.

PJ shook his head fondly "Can't tell you anything Chrissy, you know that" he responded as he picked up both the drinks, sliding one across to Maggie.

"But you have been talking to her" Chris prompted and PJ shook his head in response "No comment" he replied refusing to budge and Chris let out a huff of annoyance.

"Just remember that Sam was the victim PJ. The Raelees have always been involved in this town. Tracy has a lot of friends here." Chris added and PJ gave a brief nod in recognition as she sauntered off to serve the other locals.

"Want to grab a table?" Maggie asked and he nodded, following her as they made their way to their usual seating area.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he set there drinks down at the table and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Boss left about 10 minutes ago, Dash and Adam are at my place with a group of friends watching some…thing" she replied unsure of how to describe the movie.

"Some thing?" PJ replied eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Some gory movie…that was enough for me" she replied offhandedly, obviously not wanting to remember the details.

"Didn't realize you were so squeamish" he teased lightheartedly and she gave him a mock glare of annoyance.

"I'm not squeamish" she replied defensively "I just don't need to see things spurting and splattering" she replied, emphasizing the spurting with hand gestures. "Plus I get no thrill from watching people get decapitated" she added, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Ok so crossing off horror movies," he replied, taking a sip of his beer. "Oh, how far are you on that report for the Jameson file?" he asked politely and her snapped up at the niceness in his tone.

"What do you want?" she asked skeptically and he gave a small laugh in response. "What makes you think I want something?" he asked innocently and she fixed him a glare "That smug, puppy dog expression" she replied, eyeing him warily, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well I haven't quite finished mine.." he started but relented at the look she gave him "Started.." he corrected.

"PJ that report is due tomorrow" she admonished and he shrugged his shoulders innocently "I've been busy" he muttered in response.

"As oppose to the rest of us?" she replied before exhaling in defeat "I'll come in an hour early tomorrow and help you finish it" she relented and he placed a hand on her arm.

"This is why we get along so well" he replied and she rolled her eyes in response, taking another sip of her Orange Juice. She knew she should let him scramble to get it done, not waste her time off doing his paperwork for him. But that was PJ. Brilliant detective, but considered paperwork to be the things shoved onto the edge of his desk, nothing more.

He took another sip of his beer and was about to ask her about another of their recent cases when a small glint in the light drew his attention.

"Your wearing the necklace," he stated surprised and Maggie felt her hand automatically reach to her neck, toying with the heart shaped pendant that had come untucked from her shirt. The same necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"I wear it all the time," she stated, meeting his gaze unabashed. He eyed her curiously obviously unsure of what to make of her omission.

"Why?" he asked challengingly and she eyed him irritably, somewhat hurt by the unspoken accusation.

"Because I like it," she snapped before taking a deep breath to try to still her emotions. It still amazed her how easily they seemed to interchange from friendly banter to tension filled moments. A silence settled over the table, neither saying a word. There was an electricity in the air, both, however, were acutely aware that the electricity seemed to be tearing at their friendship as of late.

"It looks good on you" he responded, bringing his gaze to meet hers.

She smiled, holding his eye "Thank you" she replied shyly, unsure of what to make of the comment but pleased.

"You uh, never told me about your holiday," he offered as he took a large gulp of his beer.

"Not much to tell," she replied "Wasn't really in a social mood, had a lot of things on my mind…just kind of kept to myself really" she added, hoping that he would read between the lines.

He nodded "The whole Robbie situation would have taken a bit out of you" he replied concern evident and Maggie stifled a sigh. He apparently was not going to make things easy.

"It wasn't just Robbie" she replied catching his gaze. He looked up at her, eyes locking onto hers and she saw the realization dawn. He shifted slightly towards her and she instinctively moved closer towards him, his hand grazing her knee under the security of the table. This time she did not pull away, tilting her head slightly.

She was moving closer when a sudden "BANG" echoed through the busy pub.

The sound startled her out of her trance as she whipped around to see one of the staff attempting to pick up the remains of a patron's dinner. Her heart was thudding in her chest, as realization of her predicament began to dawn. She had just almost kissed PJ in the middle of the Imperial! She turned back around and noticed that she was not the only one to be bewildered. She gave him a small smile as she rose somewhat abruptly from the table.

"I've got to go," she stated apologetically as she made a beeline for the door and he watched her leave, too stunned at their almost kiss to chase her.

It was not until the door had clicked shut behind her that he was able to form a coherent thought.

"Damn it" he muttered angrily to himself as he took the last gulp of his beer and banged it down on the table with more force then needed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maggie climbed into bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. Talk about your day from hell, she muttered bitterly into her pillow. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, 8:00pm, she shrugged, ok so maybe only her grandmother went to bed at this time of night but she was exhausted and everything ached. Unfortunately, her sleeping bliss was interrupted at 9:05 pm with a loud thudding on the door.

"Go Away" she mumbled sleepily, hoping that sheer will power would stop the pounding. Whoever it was though, was persistent and Maggie cursed as she dragged herself out of bed. Grabbing her blue robe and wrapping it around her as she entered the hallway, flicked on the light and looked through the peephole, cursing slightly louder this time as she unchained the locks and opened the front door.

PJ looked up at her from his place on the porch, obviously taking in her attire and ruffled appearance. "I didn't mean to wake you" he offered and Maggie could only grunt in response, stepping to the side and allowing PJ to enter before re-bolting the door and following him into the lounge room. "It's a bit early to of turned in, aint it Mags?" he asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. She glared at him in response, her sleep fogged mind unable to deal with the complex layers of their relationship. "Tired" was her only reply.

He nodded, having taken a seat on the edge of the couch. He seemed nervous, she noted, as he fiddled with the edge of a cushion within his reach. Flopping down onto the couch, Maggie leaned her head into her hand in an attempt to stave off exhaustion.

"Did I know you were coming?" she asked, obviously not yet fully alert and confused at his sudden appearance at her doorstep. He shook his head as he continued to fiddle with the fringe of the cushion beside him, not quite meeting her gaze.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked once it became obvious that he was not going to offer an explanation.

"Dash home?" he asked and Maggie eyed him curiously before shaking her head "Dash went back with one of her friends not long after I got home"

He nodded processing the information before finally meeting her eye, his face resolved, "I think we need to talk," he stated, finally putting down the cushion beside him. "Don't you?" he asked tentatively.

Maggie nodded in acceptance, but felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to still the sudden panic, now fully alert "You have something to say?" she offered and he shot her a look of annoyance obviously unimpressed that she had burdened the conversation onto him.

"You told me that you didn't want anything more" he stated taking pause "And then you, we, almost kiss tonight" he added, letting the silence hang.

"Yes" she responded, unwilling to elaborate further, suddenly uncomfortable in her own home. She diverted her gaze from his, she knew that they needed to talk, knew that they should have talked the night of Robbie's arrest, but procrastination and denial were definitely aspects of their relationship that they were masters at.

"What are we doing here?" he asked apprehensively, his words breaking her internal musings, bringing her back into the present. "Maggie?" he prodded when she did not respond, impatience and confusion evident in his tone.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, frustration punctuating each word, the volume of her words startling even her. He stared at her surprised at her outburst and she felt her cheeks burn as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You're my best friend" she started, but the words sounded flimsy and meaningless even to her. She saw PJ shaking his head in response, obviously refusing to believe or accept the tired excuse. "This isn't about just tonight is it?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He met her gaze, holding it steady "No. Its not" he replied, the confusion and frustration of the past year bubbling to the surface.

She sighed, fiddling with her fingers in her lap, a nervous habit. "I…" she started again, before trailing off. Words just did not seem to be enough, did not seem to be right. "Are we going to be ok?" she asked softly, fear and sadness apparent in her tone. PJ sighed in sympathy, despite their present situation he hated seeing her upset. Taking a seat across from her on the couch, he offered a tiny comforting smile.

"Always" he replied reassuringly before returning the solemn expression to his face. He could see her retreating slightly and he took a deep breath willing for the inner strength to continue the pain staking conversation.

"What was the other week about?" he queried, determined to continue. She felt herself cringe at the mention of their fight and took in a deep breath, trying to hold her voice steady as she spoke.

"When Nick insinuated that I…" she started before trailing off, unwilling to vocalize the thought that she was sleeping with other men. Apparently, PJ didn't feel the need to hear it either and nodded at her to continue. "I was worried that if you thought I was. That you would" she started diverting her gaze to her lap as she fiddled with the tie on her dressing gown, obviously embarrassed by the admission.

He couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over him at the admission that she hadn't been with anybody else. He had always thought that she wouldn't have, that she wouldn't be the type to go from one man's bed to the next, but there was always a difference between knowing and _Knowing_.

She allowed her gaze to wonder around the room as she spoke, "I would tell" she ventured suddenly, unwilling to specify further but knowing that PJ would understand.

He waited until she looked back at him before responding, "I would tell you too."

He gave her a small smile as he watched the corner of her lips tug up slightly at his admission, the same relief shinning in her eyes that he had not doubt had been in his. "PJ" she ventured and she waited until she had his full attention before she continued, "If you pull me off a case again because I irritated you, I will not be responsible for my actions" she added seriously, irritation over the previous week's events evident.

He gave a small chuckle in response "I don't doubt it" he replied. "I'm sorry," he offered sincerely and she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry too" she replied.

The silence seemed to hang in the air, each unwilling to venture forward. Maggie took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, before quickly closing it. PJ, however, had always been one to barge ahead and thankfully, took back control of the conversation, shifting next to her on the couch.

"Do you think..you may ever want to…" he started, obviously unsure of how to express his thoughts. "Would you ever…I mean…do you…" he sighed obviously frustrated by the situation and his inability to find the words.

"Yes" Maggie replied, meeting his gaze, needing no further explanation.

"This is crazy" he stated, eyes boring into her "You know how I feel about you," he stated, reaching up and lightly running his hand along her hair. She leant towards him almost unconsciously and closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself, her heart pounding.

"I'm scared," she whispered honestly, repeating the same words she had spoken long ago, "I'm scared of loosing what we have"

"Maggie" he stated, pausing briefly to find the right words "You can't have it both ways" he started, breaking eye contact as he spoke. "I can't do this, like it is anymore," he admitted, pulling back "And I shouldn't have to" he stated, meeting her gaze hesitantly.

Her body remained shock still as she listened to his words, waiting for him to continue. When he did not she found herself at a complete loss of what to say. The silence stretched and she leant her head into her hands, the emotional tension making her head pound. She could feel PJ becoming more and more tense beside her as the minutes ticked by. Shaking his head slightly, he raised himself from the couch and headed towards the door.

"PJ" she finally called just as his hand reached the doorknob. He paused, turning slightly to face her, waiting for her to speak.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maggie sighed and threw her pen down in defeat. After reading the same sentence for the third time, it was obvious that she was not going to get any work done with the smothering tension hanging in the air. Glancing around the room, she noted that all of her colleagues had quite obviously also given up on the prospect of work. Nick was leaning back in his chair, clutching a mug of cold coffee between his hands, constantly glancing over his shoulder at the Boss' office door, with Dash and Adam whispered voices being heard from the kitchenette. PJ, however, was not even attempting to hide his distain at the present situation, icy blue eyes unwavering and Maggie could feel his apprehension. She had tried to gain his attention from her place at her desk but he had refused to acknowledge her, preferring to continue his staring match with the door. The fact that he had chosen to remain in the main station area, instead of locked away in his office, was just another sign that something was wrong.

Suddenly the door flew open and the station became a bustle of activity, as Inspectors 'Rusty' Falcon Price and Monica Draper made their way to the front entrance of the station. Maggie leant back over her desk, suddenly fixated with paperwork, stealing a quick glance at PJ as he flicked through a police file, searching for fictional details. The Boss managed to throw them his all knowing, "not buying it" look as he followed the inspectors towards the door, respectfully.

As soon as the screen door clicked shut, the barrage of questions started from all police offers and the Boss lifted his hands in an effort to quiet them.

"Quiet" he announced, voice raised in an effort to be heard.

Everyone had moved into the main area and it was Nick who spoke first "Well what did they say?" he asked, all sets of eyes on the Boss, apprehension choking the room.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at all his officers before he continued, he responded, "The situation was investigated in detail. There is no doubt that certain conduct by particular officers at this station, was not that of which the department deems appropriate." he stated, giving a brief pause before adding, "However, under the circumstances, the Mount Thomas Police Station was found not at fault and is cleared of all allegations" he finished a genuine smile gracing his features.

The station erupted in yells of relief, the tension bubbling into glee, "Come on you lot, its time to call it a day" the Boss stated as he headed into his office to grab his possessions "Everyone coming to the pub?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and "I'll be there in a minute" was heard as they all began packing up for the night. Noticing that PJ had slipped away, Maggie stole a brief glance over her shoulder as she knocked on his door, entering and shutting it quietly behind her.

"Hey" she stated as she made her way over to her usual chair, leaning against it rather then sitting "You coming for a drink?"

"Have they all gone?" he asked, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

Maggie frowned at the odd question but opened the door a notch in order to view the main station "Dash and Adam look like they are both on their way out now, Nick and the Boss have gone." She stated wondering back over, this time taking a seat "Why?"

PJ was saved from replying when Dash stuck her head into the office "Ok we're off" she exclaimed, excitement still etched on her face "You both coming?"

Maggie nodded and rose to leave but hesitated when PJ spoke "I'll meet you there in a few" he replied, "Mags and I just have one brief to go over before we head off" he stated, making eye contact with her in a silent agreement.

Dash shrugged her shoulders, unaware of the emotional undercurrent of the room "Ok see you then" she replied, closing the door behind her. Silence hung in the air, until both officers heard the screen door shut.

"What brief did you want to go over?" Maggie asked apprehensively. PJ shot her his 'you can't possibly be that stupid' look before making his way over to the door, making sure it was securely shut.

"You wanted to just spend some time together" was his reply as he collapsed back into his chair. "Plus we're celebrating" he added jovially.

"Celebrating what exactly.." she asked, still hesitant but obviously intrigued.

"A job well done" he offered smugly "Or the fact that the distance between myself and Monica Draper is increasing by the second" he added cynically as he motioned to the chair in front of him.

Maggie opened her mouth in reply and the shut it again, before stammering, "PJ…I'm not" however, PJ cut her off "Relax Mags" he replied as he opened his desk draw and pulled out a deck of cards. Shifting his papers and a few loose miscellaneous items in order to make room, he opened the pack and expertly began shuffling the cards.

"Poker, Omaha" he stated "Ace high, you know how to play?"

Maggie stared at him, mouth agape in the absurdity of the situation. "Yes, I know how to play" she responded, her confusion evident in her voice. Shooting her his trademark grin, PJ dealt them both five cards each and placed the deck onto the desk.

"We don't have any chips" Maggie commented, slowly easing herself into the situation, the words '_take a chance'_ replaying constantly in her mind. She glanced at PJ, who had a mischievous glint in his eye and Maggie smiled in spite of herself, despite driving her crazy, he was pretty cute. She sighed, No, she was not going there tonight, today had been emotionally draining in itself without adding to it. However, her brain could not help but also note that they were alone in a deserted station and she suddenly felt herself tremble at the thought.

"How about we make the betting a little more interesting," he ventured and Maggie eyed him curiously, waiting for him to continue. Bending down into his desk, he pulled out a 20 packet of fun size Mars Bars and Maggie could not help but laugh at his antics. He smiled back at her as he began diving up the Mars Bars.

"What?" he asked mockingly "What were you expecting?" he added, razing his eyebrow as a suggestive gesture. She could not help but smile, effortlessly falling into their familiar rhythm. She abruptly stopped and looked him straight in the eye, her tone dead calm when she spoke "You know what they say chocolate is better then…" she replied, allowing a suggestive smile to creep onto her own face.

This time it was PJ turn to be gob smacked and Maggie could no longer control herself, as she burst out laughing. He shook his head as he stared at her, picking up the cards once again "How many cards….."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dash let out a frustrated screech that echoed throughout the silent station, before following with an aggravated thump. The Boss, who had just entered the main area, shot a glance in her direction. He shook his head at the young constable, her brows knitted in irritation, frustration evident as she stared at the blank computer screen.

"Assaulting the computer will not make it work McKinley," the Boss stated sternly as he shot his young constable a professional glare, moving towards the kitchenette. He gave a nod in appreciation as Maggie handed him his coffee, made exactly to his taste, as she moved back to her desk with her own cup.

The silence was again broken with an echoing SLAM from the detective's office. The Boss shook his head as he made his way over to PJ's office door and stuck his head in.

"Assaulting the computer will not make it work PJ," the Boss repeated as a very aggravated detective followed him back into the main area.

"When will the computers be working" he demanded, irritation clear in his tone.

"The technician said in about another half an hour" the Boss responded tersely, patience wearing thin as the detective continued to stare at him as though he was the reason that the computers were faulty.

"It worked fine before he decided to upgrade the system" he replied, bitterly and the Boss eyed him warningly.

"It will be fixed soon, PJ. Until then make yourself useful. Or even better, you can take Doyle's initiative and do what they use to do back in the old days and grab a pen and paper and write" he responded, motioning to Maggie who had been conscientiously writing at her desk.

PJ let out an irritated sigh as the Boss returned to his office. He glanced down at Maggie as she continued to write and felt a small smile tug at his lips as he walked towards her desk, leaning in a little closer then was normally appropriate.

She felt him move towards her, positioning himself behind her so that he could read over her shoulder, his arm bracing himself against her desk. He was close and she could feel his body heat, as she tried to focus on what she was writing but somewhat failing.

He turned slightly, and their eyes met, the corners of his mouth curled upward in a smile that shifted her thoughts from pro-active community plans to other fun. She really had to stop going there, she admonished herself and she felt her cheeks burn as she noticed the smug glint in his eye. Caught out.

"Hey," he said, as he sided up beside her, cockiness in his stride that had not been there a few minutes prior.

"Hey," she returned softly, having put her pen down, ignoring his smug smile.

"What are you working on?" he enquired, although only half interested in the answer.

"Paperwork" she responded "The same thing that has been cluttering your desk since the dawn of time" she added teasingly.

"Creative piling" he replied jokingly, not breaking his gaze from her.

"If you just did a little bit a day…" she started but broke off at the sound of PJ's groan at the familiar speech. With his proximity however, she could feel his breath on her neck and she bit her lip trying to keep her thoughts from wondering.

"So any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked casually, although subtly eyeing her reaction.

She felt her breath hitch slightly and shook her head "No, no plans" she replied, trying to keep her tone light.

"Tomorrow night, Movie? My place?" he asked offhandedly, keeping his eyes trained on the paperwork sprawled across her desk.

"Sure" she replied, fiddling with the pen in her hand "What movie?"

He scrunched up his face in thought before giving her a small smile "That would ruin the surprise" he replied mischievously.

"Lunches!" Adam yelled as he placed the cardboard box onto the counter as Nick followed him into the station. The declaration slightly startling both of them out of their conversation.

PJ moved slightly further back, aware that while Dash was currently preoccupied, Nick would definitely notice his proximity to Maggie. She gave him a small smile, as she closed the writing pad she had been working with and swiveled her chair as she rose.

"At least give me a hint," she whispered as she rummaged through the cardboard box, grabbing out her lunch and juice.

He shook his head as he started back towards his office "Get outta here, you crazy Russian!" He quoted, eyes sparkling.

Maggie felt her whole face distort in confusion and she shook her head "What?" she mouthed silently as he had already crossed the station. He shrugged his shoulders in reply as he opened his office door, returning to his solitude.

She shook her head at his antics, before taking a quick bite of her sandwich as she wrote down the quote swirling in her head. She would have to ask Dash about it she concluded before turning back to the work in front of her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey mate, hold up would you" Nick Schultz called as he slightly quickened his pace, falling into step with PJ.

"You off to the pub?" he asked and PJ nodded as they continued up the lit street. It was almost six and the two officers had knocked off, gotten changed and were heading to the Imperial for a few winding down drinks. PJ was not really in the mood for socializing, it had been an extremely stressful, non-productive day and he wanted it to end. He had not even had a spare moment to talk to Maggie, instead wasting him time chasing down dead ends on two servo robberies.

"Oh farmer Kellerman rang for you again before you left," Nick informed him and PJ sighed exasperated. "He said" Nick began imitating the voice of the old farmer "Its been three weeks since you lot were out here, still nothing – I pay your wages" he finished, obviously amused.

"Tell him I want a raise" PJ retorted bitterly as he continued walking to the pub.

"So how was movie night?" Nick asked teasingly, breaking PJ's thoughts "You and Margaret have fun" he added, jutting his elbow into PJ ribs in an effort to emphasis the "fun".

PJ shook his head in distain at Nick's antics, normally he could deal with Nick, but not after this day and defiantly not on the ever-sensitive topic of Maggie Doyle.

"It was just a movie Nick" he responded, trying to keep the irritation from his voice "Which you were invited to" he pointed out, _in order not to raise suspicion,_ PJ added inwardly.

"Nah" Nick responded, "Wouldn't want to be the third wheel," he stated, eyeing PJ for a reaction as they continued down the street.

"Nick" PJ bit-out exasperated "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on with me and Mags" he added as they came to the front door of the Imperial and PJ strode quickly inside in an effort to end the torturous conversation.

PJ felt his jaw clench in irritation as Nick scuttled over to the cops usual table. Whether anybody believed him or not, he really had nothing "going on" with Maggie Doyle and that bothered him to no end. Not in the mood for socializing, PJ took a seat at the bar and motioned for Chris.

"Hey how's it going Peej" she asked, usual smile fixed in place "You not joining the others?" she asked, indicating to his taken seat at the bar. He shook his head in reply as he fiddled with a toothpick, twirling it backwards and forwards "Not in the mood" was his gruff reply. "Beer?" Chris asked and grateful for her lack of questioning PJ nodded in response.

Glancing over at the table, he couldn't help but notice a few empty seats and his detective curiosity peaked "Hey Chris" he called, as she wondered over with his beer "Where are the girls tonight?" he asked, motioning with his head to their somewhat empty table.

Chris leant on the bar, in order for PJ to hear her more clearly "Dash was hosting some kind of McKinley clan dinner, Maggie's helping her 'hold down the fort' so to speak" she replied, eyeing PJ she added "Why, did you need something?" she asked, voice neutral but eyes shinning with intrigue.

PJ just shook his head again, lifting his beer to take a sip before responding, "No, just thought she would have told me" he replied.

Chris could not help the small smile from escaping before adding slyly "I think Maggie just kind of got roped into it earlier today, you know how Dash is."

PJ placed his beer back on the counter and mumbled a gruff "Whatever" and Chris bit back a sigh. "I've got some thirsty farmers calling out, give me a yell if you need anything," she stated, giving PJ a brief pat on the arm before striding off to serve her waiting customers.

PJ sighed as he drowned his third beer of the night. Eyeing his now empty glass, he could not help his mind from wondering to Maggie Doyle. No matter what everyone seemed to think, there was nothing 'going on' and he let out a frustrated grunt. Sure, they had had a few plans, but PJ could not help but feel a poker game and an old re-run of Casablanca did not constitute anything other then friendship. Rubbing his tired eyes in his hands, he couldn't help the thought that kept replaying in his mind, that Maggie Doyle really did not want to be with him. That maybe it was all just one sided. He sighed again, motioning for a top up to Chris before continuing his inner musings. Deep down part of him hoped that she did, she said she did, but the cynical detective in him just wouldn't let him believe it and even after their talk, she had still shown no interest in moving things further.

"Swap you a drink for a thought" Chris offered, voice breaking his inner reverie. "What do you say?" she asked, beer being kept hostage in her right hand. PJ lazily raised his eyes to meet hers, head resting in the palm of his hand. Taking his silence as an agreement, Chris slid the beer over to him.

"Patience" PJ stated, taking another sip of his drink before continuing "Virtue or waste of time?" he asked.

Chris took pause, considering the statement carefully, fully aware of the underlying reason behind PJ's musings. "I think it depends on the situation.." Chris started, but PJ cut her off with a loud groan. Smacking his arm in order to gain his attention, she met his gaze holding it steady "It's always worth it" she stated, noticing the raw emotion within his eyes.

He shook his head, alcohol bringing forward the flood of emotions that PJ was a master of suppressing "I'm exhausted" he answered, defeat evident in his voice.

Chris gave a small smile in sympathy, placing her hand over his in a gesture of comfort. "It takes effort to be in a relationship" she replied and PJ could not help the cynical snort that escaped.

"Well I wouldn't really know, would I?" he remarked, spite dripping from his words. Shifting from the bar stool, PJ grabbed his jacket nearby and shrugged it on, movement somewhat slowed down by the alcohol.

"You mean to tell me I traveled all the way out here and now you're leaving?" Maggie asked and PJ spun around in surprise at her voice.

Giving him a small smile she swayed over to the bar, leaning against one of the stools. "Nick gave me a call about 20 minutes ago, said you were having a pity party and that since I liked to ruin his fun, he thought I could possibly ruin yours" she replied somewhat jokingly, in an effort to lighten the mood. PJ nodded, having re-taken his position on the barstool. At the lack of response, Maggie eyed him strangely before adding "Just how many have you had?"

PJ shrugged and held up four fingers, not overly in the mood for small talk. Maggie looked like she had wanted to say something further but shook her head slightly, "Let me drive you home"

"I'm fine Maggie" PJ responded, making an effort to stand to illustrate his point, however Maggie was having none of it "You are not walking home, intoxicated, in the middle of the night" she responded "Now. Let. Me. Drive. You. Home" she stated, emphasizing each word in a tone, daring PJ to argue with her. He was tempted to disagree just to spite her but the thought of sleep was too tempting to prolong and he allowed her to guide him out of the pub and into her car.

The silence in the confided car was deafening. Unfortunately, PJ had sobered up quickly and could feel the tension rising in the small car. He caught Maggie's gaze as she glanced over, eyes darting between him and the road.

"If you have something to say Mags just say it," PJ stated, words seemingly too loud for the tension filled room.

"You shouldn't drink to make yourself feel better" Maggie replied, gaze now solely focused on the road "It will stuff you up more then anything"

PJ cringed inwardly at her words before responding, "I'm not you Dad" glancing over at Maggie he could see the emotions on her face, feeling an instant stab of guilt as she flinched at the mention of her father.

"I know your not," she admitted, voice more shaky then she had intended and PJ sighed, silently cursing their situation. Hating the fragileness of their predicament, where every stray word suddenly had the power to tear at the other.

Maggie tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she continued to drive. He was about to offer an apology when she gave a small sigh as she turned left onto another side street. "I didn't get a chance to see you today," she stated, glancing quickly over to PJ before adding, "I didn't like not seeing you."

At her admission, PJ glanced over at her as she slowly pulled up at his house, placing the car into park before putting on the hand brake. Switching the car off, Maggie finally turned to face him

"What does that mean?" he asked, unwavering, needing to hear actual words instead of sub-text.

Maggie took a deep breath before continuing, still refusing to break eye contact "I want more" she admitted, allowing a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips "But" she added voice stern "I want to take this slow. We've started each time with ..physical….I just.." she rambled, trying to reform her thoughts "Just…dinner" she offered. Diverting her eyes to the floor, she wrung her fingers nervously before mumbling "and this" she replied motioning between them "I want…can we" she started before taking a large breath "Can we make this…exclusive…" she asked, tentatively, cheeks blushing a bright red.

PJ felt the grin split his face as he leaned forward cupping her hands in his "Wouldn't have it any other way Mags" he whispered into her ear, feeling her body shiver and he grinned unabashed at her.

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow?" she asked and PJ nodded in reply. Maggie flashed him another dazzling grin before responding, "Get out of my car"

PJ could not help but laugh as he shut the car door behind him, walking around to her side he leant through her window "Wear something nice" he grinned as he headed inside.


	12. Chapter 11a

**Chapter 11a**

"Just a minute" Dash yelled out as the shrill ringing of the phone echoed throughout the house. The phone, obviously unperturbed by her words, continued ringing as Dash bounded down the hallway in an effort to reach it in time.

"Hello this is Dash," she answered, slightly breathless. Static greeted her on the other end and Dash waited a few impatient seconds before probing 'Hello?'

"Uh, Dash, hi . . .it's. . .PJ." he stammered into the phone and Dash felt herself frowning in confusion "Is Maggie there?" he added, seemingly frazzled.

"Um…no I don't think she is" Dash replied, giving a quick scout of the house just in case she had missed her "Nope your out of luck PJ" she confirmed before adding "What's so urgent?" her curiosity peaking at the usually smug detective's awkward behavior.

She was surprised to hear PJ's sharp intake of breath before he stated quickly "Nothing...Nothing just needed to talk to her about something, I guess I'll just catch her tomorrow" he replied, muttering a "bye" before quickly slamming down the phone.

Dash stared at the phone receiver as if it could somehow explain PJ's strange behavior before shrugging her shoulders and placing the receiver back on the cradle. Just as she did so, she heard the front door lock click as Maggie quickly bustled inside, closing the door firmly behind her, arms laden down with the weekly food shopping.

"Hey Maggie" Dash greeted as she moved into the hallway. Maggie shot her a look, motioning to one of the many plastic bags in her hand. Dash scooted over taking a few of the heavier bags and followed Maggie into the kitchen. Placing the bags down with a grunt, Dash moved to the other side of the kitchen counter as Maggie began unpacking the bags, tossing the groceries into hazardous piles.

"PJ just called asking for you," Dash announced off handedly as she drummed her fingers on the counter top, stealing a glance at the clock above the fridge.

Maggie's head snap up at the news "How long ago?" she asked, a sense of urgency in her tone as she began untangling herself from the grocery mayhem.

Dash stared at her, obviously baffled by her colleagues' strange behavior "About two seconds ago, just before you came in the door" she stated, as Maggie strode out of the kitchen and past her, heading to the phone "What's going on?" Dash asked as she watched Maggie punch in the buttons of the keypad, no doubt calling PJ. Holding up a hand to 'shush' Dash, she turned away from her as she began speaking into the receiver. Dash listened intently for a moment, however, catching the words 'file' 'plausible' and 'evidence' she stifled a groan. Rolling her eyes, Dash glanced over her shoulder at the clock. Deciding that she had enough time for a quick ride, she grabbed her bike helmet and gave Maggie a small wave before heading out the door.

Maggie waited until she heard the door click before dropping the 'police brief' cover story. "So… something that you wanted Detective?" Maggie asked cheerfully, taking a seat on the lounge and tucking her legs under her in an effort to get comfortable.

PJ, catching on that Dash had finally left, dropped his detective tone and allowed a grin to form "We have a date tonight" he pointed out.

"Yes we do." Maggie replied, unable to keep the smile from her face "Are you sure you should be ringing, don't want to run out of your best material" she teased.

"Well you'll just have to come over and find out" he replied, "I'm cooking by the way, so a slight change of plans if you want to walk here and I'll drop you home afterwards" PJ stated as he sifted through his cupboards, looking for the correct ingredients for tonight's meal.

"You do have a first aid kit, don't you?" Maggie asked in a mock serious tone.

"Miss Doyle" PJ admonished as he closed the cupboard doors, now turning to riffle through the fridge "You keep this up and I'm just going to let you starve"

'PJ I've seen you attempt to make coffee…." Maggie replied trailing off, laughing when she heard PJ's indignant huff on the other end of the line. Glancing at her watch, she sighed, "Alright PJ I've gotta go otherwise I'm going to be late"

PJ frowned as he glanced at the clock "Mags you don't have to be here for another hour" he pointed out, baffled at her excuse to cut their conversation short.

"Trust me PJ" she stated audaciously "It will be worth it"

PJ opened his mouth to respond but the dial tone cut him short. Shaking his head in fondness, he replaced the receiver onto the holder. He should have known that when it came to dating Maggie Doyle, there was no way he was going to get the last word.


	13. Chapter 11b

**Chapter 11b**

"Watch the movie," Maggie stated, brushing his hand as she grabbed a few more pieces of buttered popcorn from the bowl.

"This is a stupid movie" PJ retaliated, unfazed that she had caught him staring. Breaking his gaze from her, he forced a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "This has got to be the sappiest movie I have ever seen," he stated, jabbing his finger at the screen to emphasize his point.

"It romantic" Maggie countered, from her place on the floor, back leaning against PJ's couch, which he was currently stretched out across "You know some people's boyfriends when they cook a meal have romantic candles and recite poetry…." She trailed off, glancing at PJ in order to gauge his reaction.

Smiling down at her, he replied, "I gave you fireworks instead" winking, as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Maggie snorted in response "Yes, you did. I didn't actually know pasta could explode," she teased, a small smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. PJ shot her an indignant look and shifted the popcorn bowl to Maggie's level so she could grab a handful. Scooping a large amount of popcorn into her cupped hands, she turned her attention back to the TV.

PJ eyed her gaze alternating between her and the remaining popcorn "Geez Mags take enough popcorn?" he asked.

"You don't share." she replied, gaze still fixed on the TV screen "and I'm starving"

"There is plenty of dinner left," he playfully countered.

Maggie could not help but snicker in response "Yes there is plenty" she replied in a mock serious tone, diverting her gaze back to PJ "on the ceiling...on the wall...on the floor..." she stated, ticking each point off on her fingers. She was cut short, however when she felt something warm ooze down her cheek. Lifting her had to wipe away the liquid, she glared at him as she realized it was butter. Presuming from the piece of popcorn PJ had just thrown at her.

She shot him a look, mischief sparkling in her eyes, and she grinned inwardly as she watched PJ squirm under her scrutiny.

"Now Mags" he stated, in an attempted serious tone "Call it even" he added cautiously.

Maggie nodded in agreement before sliding back down to her position on the floor. She waited a few seconds until PJ had slightly relaxed before suddenly turning, popcorn in hand, in an attempt to 'even the score' PJ, however, noticed her movement and banked left in an attempt to dodge the popcorn piece.

PJ's shift in motion caused Maggie to hurtle forward, leaving them only inches apart and Maggie felt her breath hitch. The atmosphere of the room changed suddenly from playful to something else and PJ gave her a small smile. She could feel her own mouth match his grin, and the next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, kissing her soundly, and she found herself melting into it, for once silencing the voices within. He snaked an arm around her back pulling her closer towards him and she allowed him too, enjoying the moment and the man she had denied for so long. Maggie allowed herself a few more seconds of passion before breaking the kiss, placing a hand on his chest in order to steady herself. PJ brushed some stray wisps of hair out of her face and she gave him a brief smile, before slouching back down to her spot on the floor.

Maggie had just recast her gaze back to the movie when she felt another piece of popcorn hit her in the side of the face. Wiping the butter off her cheek, she could not help the smile that formed "Not going to work PJ…….


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I swear to God, I will beat you with this stick," Maggie warned, holding the pool cue up to him in a defensive gesture.

PJ took a step forward in silent challenge. "What are you talking about?" He replied innocently, enjoying the opportunity to tease her.

"If you mess me up one more time," she warned with a glare as she turned back to line up her shot. He let a small chuckle escape as he watched her. Maggie had spent the day in St Davids for a professional development seminar and he had used the opportunity to suggest dinner, away from the prying eyes of their small country town. They had chosen a small casual diner, which on a Tuesday night was practically deserted, and were currently in the middle of a vital game of pool. After all, he had two months worth of paperwork riding on him winning this game, which at this point seemed quite unlikely for him. His losing, however, had forced him to resort to other methods, which had resulted in her current threats. She was about to bring the cue stick back to take aim when he bumped the stick from behind, causing her ball to ricochet off the side, hitting one of his balls in the process.

"Wow bad luck" he replied smugly "I guess its two shots to me" he replied as he moved around the table contemplating his next shot. He yelped in surprise, when he felt the bottom of her cue stick connect with his shin. He glared at her, mouth open in shock as she placed her cue back onto the rack.

"Game" she replied flippantly as he continued to stare at her.

"You just hit me," he stated and she rolled her eyes in response "I tapped you" she admonished "And you cheated"

"Oh I knocked you by accident a few times" he retorted innocently "You just whacked me with a stick" he replied imitating hurt.

"Come on" she relented, moving towards him "Let me show you how to play this game properly," she added as she moved around to his side.

"I was doing ok" he replied indignantly as she smirked in response "PJ, it was more chance then skill when you hit the ball, plus you cheated and you still lost" she added, as she moved the white ball into an easy position to make a shot. She motioned him towards her, as she placed him into the correct stance, placing her hand over his to adjust his grip on the stick.

"Ok this is a little awkward" he replied the size difference making it difficult for her to maneuver him. "Here" he stated as he came up behind her, trapping her between him and the pool table. He raised the cue, allowing Maggie's hand to guide his, leaning against her for balance.

"This is still awkward" she replied, somewhat aware that her voice had taken on a husky tone, as he leant against her to position the shot.

"Nah this is better" he replied softly and she took a deep breath, the mood shifting suddenly as it always had between them.

"Right" she started "You have to keep it steady" she instructed, guiding his hands into position "If you want it to go left you have to hit it…there" she instructed quietly, indicating the place with the cue stick, his warm breath tickling her skin. "Hold it steady and just hit" she added as she motioned for him to move forward and cringed as he placed excessive force behind the ball, causing it to speed past the target and rebound off the side.

"Well…ok..that could have been worse" she commented positively and she felt him shake his head in response "I don't think I'm going to pick it up tonight" he replied although he made no effort to move from their current position.

"You just need some practice" she replied as she turned around misjudging his closeness and almost falling onto him as she did so.

"Whoa" he stated as he automatically laced a hand around her waist to steady her, bringing her unconsciously towards him, catching her gaze. She stared up at him, both suddenly aware of each other and their situation as she caught his gaze, seeing the longing there which he normally hid so well. She felt her cheeks blush at the thought of him wanting her and she dipped her head suddenly very self-conscious.

He leaned towards her, shifting to whisper in her ear "Your gorgeous when you blush" he whispered as he released his grip on her and made his way back to their table, indicating for her to follow. She stood there stunned before sliding back into the booth across from PJ, a slight tinge still on her cheeks. He gave her a quick smile before picking up the menu, which the waitress had left on their table after dinner.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" he asked as he scoured the refreshment and dessert menu in front of him.

"You know what, why not" Maggie replied with a smile, she didn't normally drink on a week night but just this once couldn't hurt.

"Well can I interest you in..." he started as he flicked through the cocktail list "A Maiden's Blush Cocktail" he asked lips quirking upward.

Maggie bent her head, feeling the heat returning to her cheeks "Uh...what is in that" she queried glancing at him self-consciously.

"Absinthe, gin and grenadine" he replied making a face as he read the ingredients.

She shook her head "I don't think so" she replied as she flipped back to her own menu "You know what let me order" she replied casting him a playful smile as she grabbed the menu from him and sauntered up to the bar.

She returned a few minutes later with two small shot glasses in her hand, dark but one creamer then the other. He eyed the drinks intently trying to figure out the ingredients as she moved them into the middle of the table.

"Ok" he stated with a small smile as she placed the drinks down "Which ones mine?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders in response "Pick one" she responded and gave him a small smile as he picked up the non-cream shot.

"What shall we toast to?" he asked as he raised his glass, Maggie following suit "To us" she replied her voice soft and he nodded in response. "To us" he responded as he knocked back his glass feeling the liquid burn down his throat, before slamming the shot back down onto the table. Maggie following suit, coughing slightly as she downed the glass. He let out a small chuckle as her eyes watered and gave her a fond grin.

"So you want to tell me what I just drank?" he asked, running his tongue over his lips where he could still taste the alcohol.

She gave a small smile, allowing herself to enjoy the moment knowing for once that there was not an entire town watching them. "Well you just picked the Warm Blonde" she replied lightheartedly and he gave a small laugh "I have good taste" he responded, giving her a small wink.

"So in the mood for a double chocolate brownie?" he asked hopefully and she laughed at the hopefulness on his face before nodding. The banter remained light as they ate the dessert, until he motioned at the clock to indicate that they should probably be leaving. She nodded in agreement, as they rose and headed out the restaurant, the cool breeze sending goose bumps up her skin. It was almost twenty minutes later when he parked on the street across from her house, not wanting to alert Dash to his presence.

"I had fun tonight," she stated sharing a smile with him and he nodded in agreement "Yeah, we should do it again sometime," he offered and she could not help but chuckle at their situation.

She could feel his gaze upon her and the situation instantly switched from friendly banter to something else. She met his eyes and she felt him cup her face with his hand, running his finger along her cheek, allowing her to take control. She moved closer, tilting her head to meet his in a soft gentle kiss. He tasted like chocolate and just PJ and she flicked her tongue over his lips as he opened his mouth with a moan. The kiss was long and sensual as she pulled him closer, allowing herself to relax into the moment.

"Maggie," he murmured into her mouth, "We shouldn't do this," he protested meekly, coming out as more of a groan. Their mouths parted and she gave a small nod, her breath shaky from their activities. He moved back away from her, leaning back against the seat in an effort to get himself under control. They sat in silence for a few minutes, their ragged breathing the only sound in the silent car as they both took a moment to collect themselves.

"I should get going" she replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt as she exited "I'll see you tomorrow" she commented and he gave her a small nod as she shut the door behind her. She gave him a small wave as she crossed the street but as she walked up her driveway, she could not help but pray that Dash would be asleep.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

THUD

THUD

THUD

Flickering his eyes open, PJ snaked an arm out from under the covers in an attempt to smack his alarm to stop the irritating thumping. Settling back under the covers, he attempted to return to his sleeping bliss when more irritating thumping interrupted the moment. He groaned as his foggy mind realized that it wasn't the alarm but that someone was at the door. Groggily trying to untangle himself from the sheets, he pulled himself up out of the edge of the sagging mattress. The doorbell had now chimed in at an aggravated high-pitched ring and PJ groaned as he padded down the hallway to the front door. Pausing to glance through the peephole, he cursed when he saw a distorted Maggie staring at him through the other side of the door. Unbolting the locks, he swung open the door, his gaze taking in her disheveled appearance.

"PJ?" she asked a strain in her voice that he had never heard before.

Wordlessly, he stepped back allowing her to enter his home and shut the door behind them, flicking on a light. She wondered over to the couch and slumped into it, as if too exhausted to stand. PJ remained a few meters away, taking her in. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, tendrils loose around her face. Her clothing was crinkled, her cheeks tear stained, eyes red and puffy and she was staring straight ahead, as if in a trance, exhaustion plain to see.

PJ carefully edged himself nearer to her, taking a place beside her on the couch, gently resting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Maggie allowed herself to be shifted, placing her forehead against his shoulder, still not saying a word.

"Robbie's in Hospital," Maggie stated, words echoing in the silence of the room, voice hoarse with emotion.

PJ kissed her golden blonde hair as he gathered her closer, slowly running his hand up and down her arm in comfort.

"He… got into an argument with… some guy in jail…." She continued, pausing between words in order to calm herself.

"Is he all right?" PJ asked concern evident. Shifting slightly in order to meet her gaze

Maggie lifted her head from his shoulder, before replying, "He will be"

"You've been at the hospital" PJ replied and Maggie nodded her head in confirmation. "In Melbourne?" he asked and Maggie once again nodded.

She gave a small sigh before continuing "I hated seeing him like that, I can't help but think that if it wasn't for me then he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed" she admitted meekly, diverting her gaze from PJ's.

"Maggie look at me" he instructed, meeting her gaze "If it wasn't for you, Robbie would be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault" he emphasized.

"Then why do I feel responsible?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

PJ opened his mouth to reassure her but her gaze stopped him, there was something unreadable in her expression. Shifting slightly, Maggie raised her hand, bringing it up to PJ's face before leaning forward. In the span of a second, her mouth was on his, her fingers sliding through his hair. She deepened the kiss quickly, pulling PJ desperately towards her, hands clenching his shirt. PJ allowed himself to respond, slightly unsure of what was happening but enjoying the kiss for a moment, before pulling backward just far enough to break contact.

Maggie moved forward again, but before she did anything else, PJ caught her wrists with a firm grip, bringing their hands in-between them in order to separate their bodies.

"Mags" he stated, slightly breathless "No"

Maggie shot her eyes up to his, gaze filled with hurt and confusion "I thought you wanted this.." she responded, eyes searching his.

He gulped, before matching her gaze "You're upset" he stated, slowly loosening his grip on her hands "I don't want it like this"

Maggie's eye narrowed and she pulled her hands abruptly from him "You have got to be kidding me," she stated, lifting herself from the couch.

PJ stifled a sigh as he watched Maggie cross the living room, arms crossed in a defensive posture. "Maggie, you're tired, emotional and upset" he started but Maggie refused to turn around, continuing to have her back facing him. Taking a deep breath he continued "I would feel like I'm taking advantage..."

He was cut off, however, when Maggie suddenly whirled around, eyes blazing "Would you stop trying to protect me" she stated, voice rising in volume.

PJ stood from his place on the couch but didn't move closer "Come on Mags your exhausted, you've been through a lot tonight –

"Yeah" she spat, emotions fueling her on "and you would think that my boyfriend would offer some comfort"

PJ sighed inwardly and stood up from his place on the couch, crossing the distance between them. Maggie had turned once again, so her back was facing him and he placed a hand on her shoulder in order to get her attention. She turned slowly and PJ could see the abundance of emotions she was trying to suppress. He gave her a small smile before wrapping his arms around her and engulfing her in a hug, pulling her to his chest and resting his cheek on the top of her head. He felt her body tremble as she began to sob.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, as Maggie's racking sobs slowly mellowed down into silent tears. He felt Maggie shift in his arms and he loosened his grip, breaking their embrace, and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she stated, voice hoarse from crying "I don't know why…" she began but PJ silenced her.

"It's fine Mags" he replied, running his hand up and down her forearm in reassurance "Are you ok?" he asked worryingly.

Maggie gave him a curt nod and motioned with her head towards the door "I guess I should be going", she stated but PJ shook his head.

"You need to sleep" he stated, "There is no way I'm letting you drive anywhere"

Too emotionally drained to pretend that she did not need to sleep, Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "What time is it?" she asked.

PJ moved to stick his head around the corner to look at the clock and let a dry laugh escape "Quarter to six" he replied over his shoulder and he heard Maggie gasp in surprise.

"I've kept you up half the night!" she exclaimed, inwardly mortified at her selfishness. "I'm so sorry" she began but PJ shook his head.

"You." He started "Have nothing to be sorry for" he stated as he moved back towards her. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he added, "Why don't you take my bed and I'm going to go take a shower"

Maggie shook her head "I have the early shift. I start in just over an hour" she replied.

"Mags you can't seriously be thinking of going into work" he responded, wide eyed "You haven't slept and no offence but you look like crap"

Maggie shot him a glare before muttering "Thanks"

"You know what I mean" he replied, unwilling to get distracted from his point "You are calling in sick" he added and inwardly cursed himself. That last part had come out sounding more of a command then a concerned statement and judging from the look Maggie had just shot him, she had noticed it too.

"Am I now?" she asked, tone openly defiant, head titled in a silent challenge, PJ however was never one to shy away from conflict.

"You can stare at me as much as you want," he stated, matching her gaze "You need to sleep, I don't care what you say," he added.

Maggie studied PJ for a moment, matching him in their silent battle of will before diverting her gaze and admitting defeat. "Ok" she responded tiredly as she allowed PJ to guide her towards his room.

She stopped momentarily at the door of his room "Thanks PJ" she stated and he tossed her a small smile before she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The unexpected wake up call from Maggie at the early hours of the morning meant that PJ was uncharacteristically early for work. After he had showered and dressed, he had checked in on Maggie who had been fast asleep, snuggled under his sheets. Not wanting to wake her, he had tip toed out of his house and at a loss of anywhere else to go, had headed in to work.

That had been six hours previous and he had spent the morning locked away in his office, battling the stacks of paperwork that he had been delaying for weeks. He wouldn't normally of bothered but he had to spend the afternoon in court and after the other week of very nearly missing his court appearance due to following up a lead which had turned into a brawl, the Boss had very forcefully suggested that he stay stationed bound until twelve o'clock.

Having finished yet enough statement, PJ flipped the police file closed and placed it on his very small 'completed' stack. Glancing up at the clock, which was now reading five to twelve, he tossed his pen aside and stood from his desk in order to gather his things for court. PJ stifled a sigh - he hated court. Especially court on a Friday. Especially court on a Friday with no sleep. His court appearance also meant that he would not have a chance to stop in on Maggie and make sure she was all right. He had thought about calling her but it was still relatively early and he knew she needed the sleep.

Placing his court briefcase on his chair, PJ rummaged through his desk, looking for his notes on the cases that were being presented. He made a mental note that it would probably be helpful to clean his desk, in order to find anything of importance, but then shrugged his shoulders as he began fastening his tie. The moment he cleaned it, it would be a mess again.

"Heading out?" Nick asks, as PJ entered the main station room, closing his office door and juggling his bag as he attempted to lock up. Glancing around the room, PJ noted that Nick was the only officer left in the station, even the Boss was out.

"Yeah." PJ replied, shifting his briefcase to the other hand and balancing his files in his arms.

"Margaret have the flu or something?" Nick asked, giving PJ a smug smile as he leaned back in his chair, eying his reaction.

"Or something" PJ responded warily, aware that if he didn't leave soon he was going to be late.

"Well when you get home, give Sleeping Beauty my best" Nick responded, a smirk gracing the corner of his mouth.

PJ shot Nick a glare, irritation emitting from him in waves, which only caused Nick's smirk to turn into a tooth-bearing grin. "I have to go" was PJ's curt reply before striding to the door, almost bowling over Dash on his way out.

"What's up with him?" Dash exclaimed as the front door slammed shut after the detective.

"When two hearts collide, Deidre, it affects us all in mysterious ways" Nick replied, tapping his nose in a knowing gesture.

Dash raised an eyebrow at his antics before taking her seat at her desk, eying the stacks of paperwork before her resentfully. Sighing she took the first folder off the pile and began reading through, the Boss had given her a very stern lecture that morning about paperwork and its importance in being an effective copper. She shook her head, paperwork was not one of the reasons she joined the police force.

It was about one o'clock when the front door screen was once again thrown open with a bang and Maggie stepped through the door, dressed in uniform, workbag slung across her shoulder. Nick looked up in surprise as Maggie moved over to her desk and he stared at her wordlessly.

Maggie busied herself with retrieving her needed items from her bag but she could feel Nick's scrutinizing gaze upon her "What?" she snapped.

"I thought you weren't coming in today?" Nick replied in his professional voice, however there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye "PJ said that you were unwell"

Maggie met his gaze and shrugged her shoulders in reply "I was feeling better" she countered before grabbing a police file "Nothing wrong with getting some work done" she countered.

"No, No, Nothing wrong with that at all" Nick replied, sliding his chair back from his desk as he stood, wondering over to her desk "It's amazing how a good night in bed can make you feel so much better"

Maggie's head snapped up at Nick's last comment, only to be whipped around at the uncharacteristic snort from Dash as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Nick asked in a vague tone "We all need a good nights sleep" he replied, trying to keep a straight face as a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Maggie glared at him angrily and was about to open her mouth in response when the Boss reentered the station. Eyeing Maggie at her desk, he gave her a stern look before commenting "Doyle what are you doing here?"

At the sound of the Sergeant's voice, Nick moved away from Maggie, towards his desk in an attempt to look busy. "I'm feeling better Boss" Maggie replied, giving him a hopeful smile "I would like to finish the rest of my shift if I can?" she asked, looking up at him tentatively.

He sighed in exasperation before nodding his head in reply "Take an easy, Doyle" he added over his shoulder as he headed towards his office door. Maggie nodded in reply before bending back down over her paperwork.

She was interrupted from her work twenty minutes later by a nudge from Dash, putting her pen down she looked at her roommate expectedly.

"Hey" Dash replied, voice soft "I got your note last night, how's Robbie?" she asked, having moved closer as to not be overheard.

Maggie stifled a sigh and gave her a weary look "I saw him last night, Dad and Mick were with him when I left. The Doctor's say it looks a lot worse then it is, nothing serious just cuts and bruises" she replied, tone just above a whisper.

Dash nodded in empathy "I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know…I didn't tell anyone"

Maggie nodded and shrugged "I don't mind if people know, I just got back late and I know you had family plans last night, I wasn't really up for being social" she replied, inwardly hoping that her explanation would lessen the suspicion about her night at PJ's.

Dash shook her head "Is that why you went to PJ's? You shouldn't of worried about that Maggie, I would have kicked them all out" she replied with a small laugh.

Maggie gave her a smile back, inwardly relieved that Dash believed her reasons for seeking PJ out the night before. She was saved from replying, however, when the phone cut into the conversation.

Reverting her mind back to her work, Maggie picked up the receiver "Hello Mt Thomas Police Station, Senior Constable Doyle speaking…."


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

PJ heard the knocking at the door and glanced up at the clock, nine fifteen. Moving towards the door, he unchained the locks allowing Maggie to bustle through, arms full with food, the aroma of cheese and tomato drifting behind her.

"After last time, I thought I would bring dinner," Maggie called over her shoulder, dropping the pizza onto the kitchen table, bending down to grab a couple of plates from the cabinet and a handful of serviettes.

"How is Robbie doing?" PJ asked as he followed her into the kitchen. Maggie gave him a small smile "I talked to Dad this afternoon, he seems to be doing much better" she stated "We're working on getting him transferred to another prison or section… anything really"

Grabbing the food and motioning for PJ to grab the plates, they shifted into the lounge room, Maggie settling herself on the couch next to PJ, curling her feet underneath her. "So how was court today?" she asked.

PJ shrugged. "Slow. Took hours and the guy got off on a suspended sentence" he replied, contempt in his voice as he leaned forward to grab a piece of pizza.

"Which movie do we have for tonight?" Maggie asked between a mouthful of pizza and PJ turned to look at her, a puzzled look on his face "It's your turn to pick up a movie" he replied.

"No its not" she replied shaking her head "I picked last time"

"No you ..." PJ started trailing off as realization dawned.

Maggie shot him a half serious glare "You forget?" she asked mockingly and PJ couldn't stop his eyes rolling before replying in a patronizing tone "Yes, Maggie I forgot the movie"

She let a grin grace her features before leaning in slightly closer, "That's ok, I can think of better things to do" she responded, voice slightly above a whisper.

PJ snapped his head toward her, slightly choking on a piece of pizza as he swallowed. He turned, eyeing her intently and she met his gaze with certainty. Without a word being spoken, she reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers. The kiss started soft and intimate, before Maggie deepened it, tongues dueling feverously. PJ grabbed her arm, pulling her closer onto his lap, his arm snaking around her waist to keep her close. PJ was the first one to pull away breaking the kiss and leaning his head against hers as he caught his breath. Maggie made a move forward but PJ shifted, keeping a slight distance between them. Pulling slightly away from her, he took a deep breath before meeting her gaze, confusion flickering across her features.

"Are you sure this time?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, searching for the truth. Maggie gave him a genuine smile before responding, "I've never been surer."

He gave a small nod but caught her gaze once again "If you change your mind about us" he stated softly, but precisely "I won't wait again"

Maggie gave a small smile before leaning forward and whispering in his ear "That's not going to be a problem"

Placing a small kiss on his cheek, she leaned back up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. With a moan, PJ managed to pull them both upright, never breaking their kiss. Somehow, he managed to stand pulling her up and into his arms, carrying her in to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Maggie snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down in a scorching kiss, moving her hands down his back, to his waist, slipping her soft hands beneath his shirt. He brought his mouth back to hers, traveling down her neck, and dropping small kisses along her collarbone. It was not their first time together, but it was both exciting and familiar.

Hours later, PJ encircled Maggie's waist with his arm, pulling her closely towards him, breath tickling the back of her neck. She snuggled into his embrace and felt her eyes begin to drift close, contented. PJ placed a small kiss on her shoulder before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take hold.


	18. Chapter 16a

**Chapter 16a**

Maggie drummed her fingers against her knee impatiently as she glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the past two minutes. Lifting her gaze to scan the park she stifled a small sigh before resting her face in the palm of her hand, still drumming her fingers to pass the time. PJ was late and she only had another forty minutes before she was due back in court to start the prosecution of the Tyler case. She loved her job as a police officer but court work both pleased and intrigued her. Unfortunately, she had not seen PJ since that Friday night, a night that was definitely going to be burnt into her memory for a long time to come. Maggie let a small smile escape at the memory. She had had that Saturday off, but PJ had been called into work early on a case. A case that had him gallivanting across Mount Thomas with a Detective Paul Harris for the past three days, with very little time for much else. She did not begrudge him, she knew the demands of being a copper more then anyone else, but she missed him and was slightly irritated that he had not managed to show up on time.

Glancing back up, she finally spotted him walking over to her, a genuine smile on his face. She wanted to run over and hug him but they were in public, a few hundred meters from a court full of people that would recognize them. Instead, PJ took a place next to her on the bench, shoulders touching and placed a hand on her knee, a sign of belonging but also easy to hide to any familiar passers by.

"Hey" he greeted her, voice low and Maggie shot him a smile, knocking her knee softly against his.

"Hey" she replied meeting his gaze, allowing the unspoken words to flow between them.

PJ was first to break eye contact, allowing his gaze to travel around the park so that their conversation seemed a little less intimate. "I'm sorry about the case," he offered, diverting his gaze back to her "You know how it can get?" he asked, giving her a small apologetic smile.

Maggie shook her head in reply, "Don't worry, I know what its like," she answered.

"Oh no" PJ exclaimed, interrupting her in mid-sentence as his gaze focused on a lone figure slowly heading towards them. Maggie squinted in the sunlight to try to identify the figure and felt PJ shift a few inches away from her. She groaned as she recognized the form of Detective Paul Harris.

"That was a fun five minutes" she sighed glancing at her watch, disappointment in her voice.

Leaning slightly across, PJ whispered, "Want to play hooky?"

"You have no idea" Maggie responded, meeting his gaze. She dropped the smile, however as Detective Harris, finally reached them.

"PJ, we have a lead let's go" he barked, and gave a small nod to Maggie in recognition.

"Ok Paul" PJ replied, before turning back to Maggie "I will see you at the station" he added, formally. As the two men walked away, PJ turned and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' over his shoulder and Maggie gave him a reassuring smile as he headed off into the distance.

Hours later, Maggie pulled the police vehicle into the driveway of the Mount Thomas Police Station. Turning off the ignition, she grabbed her brief case and headed towards the station door. It had been a long day in court and Maggie was looking forward to dropping today's cases onto her desk and heading home for a relaxing night in, preferably with a certain detective. It was just past five and the mood in the station was one of anxiousness, as the officers waited for their official knock off time. Maggie gave a brief wave to everyone as she started collecting her stuff, however the main attraction seemed to be the current Dash and Nick squabble playing out in the main office area.

"White, two sugars," she heard Nick call from his desk, glaring at Dash.

Dash looked up from her desk slightly amused before replying, "I'm not getting your coffee for you, Nick."

Maggie shook her head in mock annoyance of their antics and turned towards Nick "PJ in?" she asked, motioning to the closed office door. Nick swiveled around in his chair to focus on Maggie "He's moody." He replied, scrunching up a piece of paper before throwing it across the room at Dash.

"Missed' Dash sang as the paper sailed past her, hitting the wall just above her desk. Nick gave an indignant huff before returning his gaze to Maggie. "Harris is still in there with him"

Maggie nodded, hiding her disappointment as she wondered over to the kitchenette. Bending down to retrieve her favorite mug, she frowned slightly when she realized it was not where she had left it this morning. Stealing a quick glance around the station, she felt the irritation begin to spread as she noticed her cup on the bench. She clenched her jaw as she reached to grab the cup, rinsing it in the sink. There could only be one culprit and that would be Detective Harris. Maggie huffed, she was getting extremely sick of that man.

"White with two sugars" Nick bellowed and Maggie rolled her eyes in response, before reaching out a hand motioning for his cup. Handing it over to her, Nick shot a glance over to Dash "See Deidre", he exclaimed, motioning with his head to Maggie "Demonstration of fine Police Work"

Both Maggie and Dash shot him a look of annoyance and he shot them a grin in return, before heading back over to his desk with the hot cup of coffee Maggie had just handed him.

PJ's office door suddenly burst opened and both detectives moved into the main area, with PJ switching off the light and closing his office door behind them. Detective Harris continued to stride towards the exit, not even acknowledging the presence of the other officers in the room and he was at the door before he paused, obviously waiting for PJ to hurry. PJ, Maggie noted, was in full professional mode, but she could feel his gaze linger slightly. She glanced up, but he was already at the door, back turned to her. The screen door banged shut behind him and just like that, he was gone.

"Hey Maggie" Dash called and Maggie turned her focus onto Dash. "Are you going straight home?" she asked, tone hopeful.

Maggie nodded in reply, taking a sip of her coffee and Dash gave her an optimistic smile "Can I get a lift home? The tire on my bike is flat"

Maggie again nodded in response, "Of course" she replied, "Are you ready to go now?"

Dash nodded and Maggie rose from her desk, collecting her bag and her care keys "Let's go"

Leading the way out of the station, they were almost at her car when Dash stopped abruptly and Maggie sighed as she recognized the look on Dash's face "Whatever you have forgotten, be quick, I'll wait" she instructed and Dash shot her a grateful look before darting back inside. Leaning against the hood of her car, Maggie fiddled with her keys in boredom and almost jumped at PJ's voice behind her.

"Hey" he greeted but took a step back at her reaction "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he responded, taking a spot next to her, leaning against the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Maggie asked slightly confused "Where's Harris?"

PJ nodded in response "Bathroom, I'm just waiting"

Maggie nodded in response and PJ shifted slightly closer so they were shoulder to shoulder. Maggie felt herself lean onto him slightly, knowing she shouldn't but wanting the comfort. They stood, just touching for a few moments, allowing themselves the rare opportunity to be near each other. Then the moment was lost, as both Detective Harris and Dash appeared almost simultaneously, making their way towards the couple. Maggie felt PJ brush his hand over hers as he moved away, Harris scrambling behind him. Stealing one last look at PJ's retreating form, Maggie turned her focus back to Dash "Shall we go" she asked and Dash nodded in reply, opening the passenger side door.


	19. Chapter 16b

**Chapter 16b**

Maggie was curled up on the couch with her favorite book later that same night, when the piercing shrill of the phone interrupted her. She sighed and attempted to ignore it, she was not expecting a call and Dash hated letting the phone ring out.

"Can you get that?" Dash hollered from somewhere further in the house and Maggie groaned as she unfolded herself from her comfortable position.

"Hello" she stated as she answered, slight irritation apparent in her voice.

"Hey" was the reply and Maggie could not let a small smile escape at the sound of PJ's voice.

"Hey' she replied, leaning against the coach "How is the case going?"

PJ let out a moan at the mention of the case, "Let's not talk about work," he pleaded, before adding, "I'm sorry I've been so busy"

"Its fine" Maggie replied automatically and she heard PJ grunt in response "You can't tell me you're not a little bit mad"

"Ok" Maggie admitted, "It would be nice if you had been around for more then five minutes in the past three days"

PJ sighed, his exhaustion obvious "So" he started "We haven't really had a chance to talk since the other night" he began, somewhat awkwardly "Any regrets?"

"Only that we haven't repeated Friday night's activities" she answered confidently, hating that he was half expecting her to cut and run.

She heard him give a small chuckle on the other end of the phone "Well I'm sure that we can fix that" he replied. "So how about rescheduling our lunch?"

Maggie re-positioned herself into a more comfortable position on the couch, mulling over the suggestion "Your pretty busy PJ…." she began trailing off.

PJ was silent for a few moments "Is that a no?" he asked, slightly taken back.

"No, but how about an alternative?" Maggie offered, fiddling with a thread of a nearby cushion "Lazy night in at your place?"

"I hate that I haven't taken you out on a real date yet" he declared, regret in his voice "I hate I have to schedule time just to see you"

"Work will slow down" she offered optimistically "And we have plenty of time to go on many dates," she added, allowing a smile to grace her features.

She heard him exhale in complacency before stating "My place tomorrow night"

"You sure you have time for me" she teased "I mean, I'm starting to feel that your prefer Paul Harris' company over mine"

"No" he responded forcefully and she could not help but laugh at the severity of his tone "The Detective irritating you" she stated mockingly.

"He's a pompous jerk" he replied bitterly, as Maggie stretched herself out further on the couch.

"Most Detectives are," she offered offhandedly, intentionally baiting him.

"Ha ha" he responded sarcastically "Very funny Mags"

"I'll see you there" Maggie confirmed "Get a good night's sleep, you sound exhausted"

"I am. I will" he replied, somewhat groggily "Night Mags" he mumbled and Maggie covered her mouth in response to her own yawn "Goodnight PJ" she responded as she heard the click on the other line.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

PJ pulled Maggie's head down to his, kissing her passionately as he allowed his hands to wonder across her body. Maggie responded to his touches, having no recollection of how they had ended up on his coach, her small frame resting lightly on top of him, as he pulled her closer. They had been taking their time, reveling in each other's touch, exploring each other in a way they had never previously gotten a chance. Their embrace, however, was interrupted with the shrill sound of the phone.

"No" Maggie moaned as he moved his hand away from her to fumble for the cordless phone. He shot her an apologetic glance as he answered the phone irritably.

"What?" he demanded into the phone line and she could not help but smirk at his obvious irritation. "Why do you need me Harris, I took the late watch last night, while you went back to the hotel, and I was there earlier today. I told you I has taking the night off" he muttered into the phone "I know we have a case, but there is no point both of us being there," he growled.

He was silent as he listened to Harris ramble on the other line, running his other hand through Maggie's hair absent-mindedly. She let out a sigh, as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the one sided conversation.

"No-" he started but bit his lip as Harris continued to talk "So get a uniformed member" he retaliated. Maggie snapped her head up at that suggestion shaking her head vigorously. He eyed her confused, as she mouthed 'I'm on call'

He moved his other hand from her and over the receiver as he hissed, "What do you mean you're on call" he stated, "Nick should be on call"

"He had somewhere to go tonight," she whispered back, meeting his gaze apologetically.

"You volunteered!" he replied, frustration evident.

She gave a small shrug, which was essentially awkward due to her position "He asked last week, how was I suppose to know" she retorted, a small frown tugging at her lips.

He sighed leaning back onto the couch as Maggie moved off him, knowing that their evening was lost, either way one of them had to go into work.

"Yes I'm still here Harris, I'm thinking" he retorted, the other detective getting the brunt of his bad mood. "Fine. I'll see you soon," he snapped, clicking the phone off with more force then necessary.

She took a seat next to him on the couch as he lifted himself up to make room for her, shoulders touching as they sat there in silence, neither wanting to vocalize the end of their night. He let out a frustrated sigh as he rose from the couch, picking up the cordless phone and placing it back on the charger.

"I guess I should get going" Maggie stated giving him a small wary smile as she bent down to pick up her jacket, which had previously been discarded. He gave a resigned nod as he moved back towards her, running his hands up and down her forearms.

"I'll give you a call when I finish work," he stated regretfully but she shook her head "You don't know what time you'll be back and I have the early shift tomorrow," she replied.

He eyed her skeptically "You volunteered to be on call and you took the early shift?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Somebody has to do it and Nick said he needed the time off" she replied adamantly and he shook his head pulling her into his embrace, arms wrapping protectively around her.

"You and your bleeding heart" he murmured into her hair and he heard her snort in response "I'm just not as cynical as you" she replied and he let out a small chuckle "Wouldn't want you any other way Mags" he reassured her as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I should get going," she repeated, but he refused to break their embrace.

"I don't know about that" he responded as he leaned in for a quick kiss "Irritating Harris" he started as he kissed her again "and keeping you here" he added as he met her for another quick kiss "seem like very good ideas to me" he finished, capturing her mouth against his. She let out a soft moan before breaking the contact.

"So tomorrow?" she asked breathless but he shook his head solemnly. She sighed "Night after?" She offered but again he shook his head "This case is expected to go down sometime in the next few days, we're in the calm before the storm so to speak" he replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, instinctively having his back.

He nodded "Eventually, but at the moment we're watching and waiting" he replied "Except apparently that's not a task that one man can handle for a few hours" he added bitterly and despite her own frustrations she placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him. He gave her a small smile in acknowledgement as he glanced at the clock.

"I have to go," he admitted and she nodded in agreement as he tossed his shoes back on and quickly slipped on an ironed dress shirt. "I'll walk you out" he responded as she grabbed her bag and followed him outside.

"Constable Doyle" a voice called out and Maggie whipped around at the sound of her title, to see PJ's older neighbor waving at her from the other side of the fence, motioning her over. She racked her brain trying to remember the old woman's name but she cringed as she came out blank. PJ gave his neighbor a polite wave, as he leaned against the car impatiently.

"Didn't see you there" Maggie responded as she made her way across the garden "Isn't it a bit late out?" she asked.

"Enjoying the last of the day light savings," she responded and Maggie kept her face straight as she responded "Yes but there is no day light its dark"

"Oh the porch light is all I need" she responded lightheartedly and Maggie gave her a polite smile. She could feel PJ bristling behind her, close enough to hear their conversation but far enough not to be involved.

"You've been over a lot lately" she commented and Maggie couldn't hide her surprise at her forwardness "Have I?" she replied innocently and the old woman nodded.

"I like to view the town from my veranda. It's amazing what you can learn. So are you courting my young neighbor?" she asked, obviously wanting to hear the town gossip.

Maggie stood there for a second, stunned at the question before shaking her head. "No" she replied, although not as forcefully as intended. She and PJ had quickly agreed after the first night that it was better to keep their relationship private for the moment and there was no way that was going to happen if she told PJ's nosy neighbor the truth.

"Mags!" PJ called obviously having reached the end of his patience for the night "We have to go" he called.

Maggie shot the old woman one last smile before waving quick goodbye as she headed back over to PJ, who also waved from his spot at the car.

"Your neighbor is watching us," she hissed as she made her way towards her car parked across the road.

"Add it to the list," PJ muttered as he gave her a small wave, suddenly aware of his neighbor's eyes on him.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow" she called and he nodded as he watched her get into her car and drive off. He let out a frustrated growl as he got into his car; he had thought the hard part in their relationship would have been convincing Maggie to take a chance with him. Apparently, he had not factored in his neighbor, Nick, Dash and Detective bloody Harris. He sighed, some days he really hated small country towns.


	21. Chapter 18a

**Chapter 18a**

Maggie squinted into the lens of the binoculars, watching as the drug squad from St Davids moved into position around the abandoned shed. She continued to scan the area, aware that he was down there. Possibly in danger. And she was miles from him, on watch but out of harms way. She bit her lip in frustration, that was not how it was suppose to be. She should be down there, with him, watching out for him, not stuck on a hilltop. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she was convinced if he stopped watching for a single second, something would happen.

She observed the officers as they gave a quick hand gesture, signaling the all clear and watched as Nick, Adam, PJ and Harris moved closer to the shed, positioning themselves for the raid. She clenched her jaw in frustration, Harris was the reason she was up here, with Dash, keeping surveillance on the other side. His opinion of female police officers becoming more apparent as the days wore on.

She caught a ray of light and closed her eyes instinctively from the harsh rays, dropping the binoculars by accident. She cursed as she frantically wiped the lenses clear, before bringing them up to her eyes to see if they were clean. The random angle, however, allowed her to view the surrounding bush land that had been deemed as secure, and she frowned as she saw something glint in the light. She surveyed the area again, but if there was something there, she was too far away

"Dash" she called into the radio, waiting patiently for her colleague's answer.

"Yeah Maggie" she replied a sense of wariness in her voice.

"Can you see anything about 40 degrees from your assigned position?" she asked, hoping Dash had a better view then her.

"Maybe" she replied, "I can't really make anything out but there is something moving" she admitted, voice unsure. "I'm going to move down a few meters," she replied, "I'll keep you posted," she added as she clicked off the radio.

"Dash" Maggie responded warningly "Dash" she tried again and cursed at the recklessness of her colleague. She let out a frustrated growl as she surveyed the raid and the surrounding area. Everyone was in position, everything seemed clear. She scanned quickly for Dash and felt somewhat relieved that she had obviously stayed close to the boundary as to not interfere with the positioning. She saw the officer in charge of the drug squad raise his arm in warning to move and she knew that she would potentially risks their lives if she called them now. She watched, as he gave the signal and held her breath as PJ entered the shed, gun raised.

Maggie wrenched her attention from the raid to do another quick scan for Dash, when a larger glint caught her eye. She adjusted the binoculars trying to gain a better look and she saw the flash again. She cursed as she made her way over to the radio, dialing the number to connect her to both PJ's and Harris' radios and cursed again when she only received static, the surrounding bush land interfering with the signal. Concerned she patched herself through to the station.

"Boss" she stated quickly "Dash has moved from her position to secure the area, I think there may be something in the distance, I'm going to take a quick look" she informed him. "I can't raise PJ or Harris, I'm moving along the eastern boundary, request backup when they are available"

"Doyle, wait for backup" he replied sternly and she shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her "Its probably nothing boss, I just want to be sure" she stated, concern for her friend overriding her constant professionalism as she clicked off the radio.

She moved down the side of the hill cautiously praying that PJ was ok, reminding herself that he had almost twenty trained police officers watching his back. She had covered almost 200 meters when she eyed a movement in the shadows and she ducked behind the thick trunk of a tree as she slowly moved, positioning herself so that she could survey the surrounding area. Her breath hitched as she saw Dash, gun aimed at her chest, the gunman having backed her against the opposite tree, shielding her from outside view. She inwardly cursed as she noticed Dash's gun lying empty across from her, out of arms reach.

The moment froze in time as she slowly unclicked her gun from its holster, pulling back the safety mechanism. She met Dash's eye in reassurance and she saw the flicker of acknowledgment before she hid it, not wanting her attacker to be aware of Maggie's presence. She took a quiet breath before allowing her training to take over.

"Police. Drop the gun now!" she demanded her voice strong as she pointed the gun towards him, moving out from behind the safety of the tree "Drop the gun now!" she repeated.

The gunman turned his attention on her surprised and Dash took the opportunity, elbowing him hard under the rib cage, shortly winding him. Then, suddenly, all hell broke loose. The deafening blast echoed in the silence of the country and Maggie felt as if her eardrum was being ripped to shreds by the noise, a sudden gust of heat racing pass her. Dash however managed to recover faster then the gunman and her colleague as she took the opportunity to knock her solid knee into his side as he scrambled closer to Maggie. He was strong however as he tossed her off him effortlessly, lurching toward Maggie and grabbing her wrist as he forced her to drop the gun, chiseling bruises into her skin as he did so.

It was that moment when the other officers burst onto the scene, yelling unintelligibly for the gunman to drop to the ground. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he released her and lifted his hands in defeat, one of the St Davids officers moving forward to cuff him as he pulled him up, followed by one of his colleagues as he informed him of his rights.

Suddenly, just like that, it was over.

"Are you two ok?" the remaining officer asked as he helped pull both Maggie and Dash to their feet. Dash gave a small nod as Maggie moved instinctively closer to her "Yeah, we're ok" she confirmed as she walked out of the clearing with Dash by her side.

"Maggie!" PJ yelled, panic obvious in his voice as he approached the two girls "Are you alright, what the hell happened!" he demanded, eyeing her worriedly, obviously fighting the urge to pull her to him.

"We're ok," she replied weakly, her breath coming back to her in ragged gulps. Dash nodded in response as the paramedic came up to them, guiding them towards the ambulance. She threw a reassuring glance over at PJ, brushing past him slightly, before moving into the ambulance with Dash.

It was hours later when Maggie heard a soft tap against the side doorway to her kitchen and she let a small smile tug at her features, knowing that he was the only person to use that entrance. She clicked the lock open softly as she opened the door moving out of her house rather then inviting him in.

"Dash is home," she explained at his questioning look, "She's a little jumpy, I don't think having unannounced guests is a good idea," she added warily.

"Are you ok, really" he asked again, concern etched on his features, as he moved towards her, reaching his hands up to rub her arms reassuringly.

She gave him a small nod, her eyes displaying her exhaustion "Just really tired" she admitted, rubbing her eye warily "Dash and I have talked, we've been debriefed, everything fine" she added, feeling the need to reassure him.

"It's not your fault," he stated, knowing that she would be blaming herself. She met his gaze steadily before replying, "It's not your fault either"

He nodded his head solemnly and she pulled him into an embrace, his strong arms enveloping her, protecting her, keeping her safe. He placed a small kiss on her forehead as she slowly moved back from him, running his finger down her arm reassuringly, needing to touch her. He stopped, however, as he reached her wrists, dark blue bruises evident against her milky white skin. He looked up to meet her eyes and she yanked her hands away self-conscious. He connected his gaze with her, holding it as he moved her arm closer to him, bringing her wrist up as he gently placed a kiss on the marks. He watched a small tear slide down her cheek and he felt himself inwardly cursing the entire universe for making her cry. She shook the tear away before giving him a small smile as she reached up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I have to get back inside" she whispered and he nodded knowing that she felt an obligation to Dash after the days events.

"You have formal debriefing tomorrow?" he asked knowing full well the procedure for such events and she nodded her head. "I'll give you a call," she offered meekly and he nodded in response. "Good night Mags" he stated as he gave her a soft peck on the lips before turning down her driveway.

"Goodnight PJ" she whispered back before heading back inside to check on her housemate.


	22. Chapter 18b

**Chapter 18b**

He had been pretending to concentrate on the file in front of him for the last twenty minutes when the Boss' door clicked open and both Dash and Maggie warily walked out of the room, clicking the door shut behind them. He put down the file as he tried to catch her eye, a million questions filtering through his mind. She caught his gaze but gave a small shake of her head, indicating that now was not the time to talk as she walked passed him, following Dash into the locker room.

He sat there restlessly, tapping his fingers against the bench as he alternated his gaze between the Boss' closed office door and the lockeroom door. The mood in the station was tense, both Adam and Nick also concerned about the events of the previous day, each feeling the illogical sense of guilt over not being there for their colleagues, especially the girls.

The office door opened again and all three men snapped their heads towards the sound, watching silently as both Monica Draper and Falcon Price strode towards the exit, Draper giving a small nod to the members as she left. At the sound of the door swinging shut, all eyes turned to the Boss waiting impatiently for an explanation.

He exhaled slowly as he moved further into the main area, his face a perfect mask of emotion as he eyed his members intently.

"Both McKinley and Doyle have been reprimanded for their actions" he started but was cut off at the outrage from his officers, their protest coming out inaudible as they talked over each other.

"Quiet" he snapped as he raised his hand to quell them "Just a file note nothing official" he stated trying to appease them.

"That is still going to be carried around with them," PJ pointed out, rage emitting from him in waves, his entire body language set defiantly.

The Boss took a breath, knowing that almost anything could break PJ's last ounce of self-control. "Taking into account the statements taken by everyone and the beneficial outcome of the case"

"Beneficial outcome" PJ spat, seething from his position against the bench.

"The case was successful PJ, despite the consequences" he added trying to calm the detective "The fault of securing the area is one that they will continue investigating and will inform us of the outcome in due course" he stated.

There was a heavy silence in the station as they processed the information, unsure whether or not to be relieved or aggravated at the outcome. The tension was broken however as the screen door clanged and the men turned their heads as Mrs McKinley strode into the station, her happy easy demeanor still apparent despite the recent events.

"Hey everyone" she greeted warmly and the Boss walked over to her, greeting her with a smile. "Mrs McKinley, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Dash said that she would be done by now, she's helping me prepare dinner tonight. Having the whole clan together," she responded enthusiastically and he nodded. As if summoned, the locker room door clicked open and Dash entered the main station area, her eyes brightening as she saw her mother.

"Hey mum' Dash greeted warmly as she squeezed past the Boss, her mum pulling her into a side hug.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Dash threw over her shoulder as her mother pulled her towards the door. PJ watched her go before scanning the station for Maggie. Noticing she hadn't emerged he moved towards the locker room and closed the door behind him. He saw her at her locker as she packed up her belongings for the night and she whirled around at the thump of the door shutting behind her. He gave her a small smile in reassurance as he moved closer to her, stopping slightly unsure as she made no move towards him, turning her attention back to her task.

"Hey" she finally offered, the silence thickening the air. He took a few steps forward and frowned as she shifted, turning her back to him slightly, emotional walls clearly in place.

"How'd it go?" he asked, leaning against the locker next to hers, voice low so that he would not be overheard.

"Pretty standard" she replied casually, as if the debriefing was an everyday occurrence, turning her attention back to her locker. Refusing to meet his gaze.

"How are you doing?" he tried again, concerned.

"Fine" she answered briskly, still not giving him her full attention.

He sighed, his eye narrowing slightly "Maggie…" he started but was cut off by the sudden slam of her locker as she slung her bag across her shoulder.

"I'm going to head home, it's been a long day," she admitted as she attempted to walk past him. She stopped however at his hand on her arm.

"Talk to me" he stated holding her gaze, allowing the silent conversation to flow between them. She shifted her feet guiltily as she broke from his intense gaze, fiddling with the strap of her bag "Well you heard the outcome, there's not much more to tell" she replied as she again, moved towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow"

He shook his head, knowing that there was more. Knowing that there was something she wasn't talking about. He moved quickly, stepping in front of her, blocking her access to the door. She glowered at him, waiting for him to move but he was adamant as he met her gaze, waiting.

He saw her confident demeanor waver slightly before she let out the breath, dropping her bag to the floor as she leaned against the lockers for support, her emotional defenses crumbling. She closed her eyes briefly, the tiny room seeming claustrophobic as her repressed emotions came to the surface. He moved to her side, shoulders grazing hers in silent support as she opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I've had guns pointed at me before" she stated, staring at the ceiling as she shared her thoughts, unable to meet his gaze.

"Doesn't make it any easier" he commented softly, watching her closely, knowing that the underlying problem was still to come.

"I drew her attention there, she went down there because of me," she replied, knowing that he would understand what she meant, the burden of guilt weighing heavily upon her.

His heart clenched at her words and deep down he knew that she knew it hadn't been her fault, but guilt was not logic and it always amazed him how she could carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. He moved towards her, trying to meet her gaze but she refused, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Dash is her own person Maggie. She's smart and capable, she made her own decision to go down there" he started calmly, knowing that she needed something steady to cling to. "You didn't know what was to happen and when everything went down you acted quickly. Dash is ok because of you"

She snorted in response, not yet ready to believe his words and he reached up to cup her face, forcing her gaze to lock onto his. "You had our backs and you had her back when she needed you." He started "You feeling guilty over this makes it seem like you think Dash has no will of her own, isn't capable, when we both know she is. She is ok and she's healing and you need to let go of this," he stated adamantly, knowing that his words had finally connected as he brought up his other hand to stroke her hair.

She gave a small nod allowing his words to wash over her as he pulled her to him, rubbing his hands soothingly across her back. She leant into him, exhaustion finally overwhelming her.

"You have got to be sick of doing this" she muttered into his shirt ""First Robbie, now this" she added "Not to mention the way I treated you before-" she started but was cut off with a loud 'sshh' from PJ.

"You going anywhere?" he asked, looking down at her. She shook her head and he bent down giving her a soft kiss on the lips "Then I'm here" he replied.

She smiled at his words, honestly touched before reaching up for another quick kiss. She was surprised however as he deepened the kiss and hesitated for a moment before responding. She broke from him slightly but he pulled her closer, mouth covering hers. The kisses were changing from ones of support to hunger. She could feel his hands begin to roam and she understood almost instantly that he needed her. Needed to know that she was ok, that she was there, that the panic that she knew he would have felt when the shot had gone off was all nothing. Her subconscious was dimly aware however that they were in a locker room, a door away from their colleagues and she regrettably pushed him backwards, as she attempted to steady herself.

She met his gaze to try and explain but he shook his head, knowing that they were in the wrong place for those particular activities. His head snapped up suddenly and she met his gaze his eyes full of remorse and concern, an unspoken apology in his eyes. She gave him a small smile as she shook her head, making her way towards him.

She gave him a soft kiss, meeting his gaze "I'm not made of glass PJ" she stated as she held his eyes adamantly.

He nodded, knowing the truth in her words and she gave him a small smile "Dash isn't home tonight, I could do with some company," she offered, meeting his gaze caringly.

He nodded in response "I'll grab a movie, Italian tonight?" he asked and she gave him a small playful smile "Italian is fine. But, we can make our own entertainment," she whispered before moving away to pick up her bag.

His eyes shot up in surprise at her sudden shift of mood and he eyed her cautiously "Maggie you've had-" he started but was unable to continue as she reached up and softly placed her mouth on his in a quick kiss, knowing that he needed her, knowing that after everything she needed him as well.

"I'll see you tonight" she replied over her shoulder "Oh and PJ" she stated, turning to face him as she turned the doorknob "Lets skip dinner" she whispered wickedly as she shut the door behind her, leaving PJ somewhat stunned in the middle of the room.


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Adam swiveled around in his chair at the ring of the bell at the counter desk, slightly surprised by the presence of the woman behind it. He dropped his pen on his desk as he made his way over, greeting her with a small smile.

"Hello I'm Constable Cooper can I help you with something?" he asked friendly, subtly eyeing the attractive woman.

"Detective Sarah Baily" she replied identifying herself, tone coldly formal "I'm here to see a Detective Hasham" she added, drumming her fingers on the counter impatiently.

Adam gave a nod bristling slightly at her cold demeanor "I'll see if he's in" he replied before making his way over to PJ's office.

Maggie clicked the Boss' office door shut behind her having just finished their monthly meeting regarding neighborhood watch when she eyed the woman at the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked as she made her way over to the counter as she noticed that there was nobody about. The woman was about to respond when Adam's voice cut her off.

"Sorry I haven't been able to locate him" he answered and the detective scowled, obviously unhappy with the news.

"Is there anything that we could perhaps help you with?" Maggie asked helpfully, trying to appease the woman.

She bit her lip clearly in thought before responding "Are either of you aware of the Rick Greive case?" she asked although her tone indicated that she didn't expect them to be.

Adam shook his head dumbfounded but Maggie gave a terse nod having heard the name before.

"Our Detective is currently handling the case," she confirmed, cautious about giving out privileged information over the counter.

"Oh Maggie this is Detective Sarah Baily" Adam stated indicating the woman "PJ's not in" he added before giving them both a small nod before moving back to his desk.

"Are you familiar with the case?" she asked again, not bothering with the introductions, the case obviously being her only concern.

"Parts of it" Maggie confirmed and the detective nodded letting out a frustrated sigh "Well I've traveled all this way down, so I might as well talk to someone" she exclaimed, making her way past the counter, without so much as a backwards glance. Maggie stood there dumbfounded for a second as the detective moved past her before following the woman.

"This PJ's office?" she asked indicating to his door and Maggie gave a slight nod as the woman pushed the door open and walked to his desk, placing her bag on top.

"Perhaps this would be better suited in the office area" Maggie started diplomatically, slightly irritated at the detective's brazen attitude.

"Its fine, Patrick and I go way back" she replied flippantly as she moved some of his paperwork to the side as she retrieved a police folder from her bag.

Maggie's head snapped up at the detective's omission "You know PJ?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral as she eyed the Detective warily.

"The Greive case" she started eyeing her file, ignoring Maggie's question completely "There's talk that the burg could be connected to a string of other occurrences outside of Melbourne. Gangs looking to intimidate and provoke. I need to know more about his personal situation, the stuff you wouldn't normally write down on a file" she started eyeing Maggie expectantly.

She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the case "Have you received a copy of the case file?" she asked and the detective gave a brisk nod in response.

"Well he's single, to my knowledge hasn't been connected to anyone in the town relationship wise" she started.

"Professional life? A crush? Workmates? Colleagues?" she prompted.

"He's an electrician so he is well known around the town. He's self employed although he does take on a local kid every now and then for work experience" she started before trailing off "I'm probably not the best person to ask, you'll be better with the locals." She offered.

"Well then take me on a tour Constable" she replied, picking up her bag and motioning with her arm to the door. Maggie stifled a sigh as she nodded, grabbing the car keys as she collected her jacket, following the detective out the door.

It was two hours later when the detective asked her to drive her to St Davids, obviously having accomplished what she had set out to do. Maggie obliged turning onto the main road out of town, happy to do anything that would get her out of an enclosed space with the brazen detective sooner. The silence hung in the air and Maggie felt her thoughts turning back to what the detective had said earlier.

"How did you say you knew Detective Hasham?" she inquired, using his title to subconsciously distance the woman from her boyfriend.

"Didn't" she replied allowing the silence to return.

"Do you mind if I ask?" she started again, curiosity gnawing at her.

"I think you just did" she responded frostily before letting out a small sigh "We use to work together" she admitted but did not elaborate. Maggie stifled a sigh, she knew what the detective was doing, if she wanted to know, she had to ask.

"How long ago?" she prompted, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

"About eight years ago now" she replied, tone still holding no emotion, her face a perfect mask.

"So you would have worked with him not long before he came to Mt Thomas" Maggie stated, allowing her thoughts to form in her mind.

"Yep" she replied flippantly, inwardly suppressing a smile, silently amused by the Constable's interest.

"You work together long?" she prompted slowly beginning to grow frustrated with the silent game the detective had dragged her into.

"On and off for about two years, a little longer" she replied unable to hid the small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth at her reaction.

"I've just never heard him mention you," she prompted, growing tired of the game, feeling the need to return to silence. Her usual politeness still in place, despite the detective's hostile demeanor.

"Well how often do you bring up past lovers in everyday conversation" Detective Baily responded, openly baiting her, somewhat entertained by the blonde woman's reaction. She was subtle, she would give her credit, but it was obvious she had something more invested in the situation.

"I didn't realize you had that kind of relationship" she responded shortly, attempting to keep the possessiveness out of her voice but mildly aware that she was failing.

Sarah Baily stifled a sigh as she watched the Constable clench the wheel with more force then was needed to break down a door. She bit her lip knowing that she had pushed too far feeling a small pang of remorse, it was obvious that PJ meant something to her. She was also vaguely aware that her life hinged on the policewoman's driving skills.

"It wasn't a relationship just convenience," she offered trying to ease the Constable "Same long hours, same office space…the job always first" she tried but sighed as she made no inclination that she had heard her. Obviously talking about it was not making the situation any better.

"How long until we reach St Davids?" she asked, knowing when to back away.

"Five minutes" Maggie replied coldly, her gaze locked on the road. She sighed, it was going to be a very long five minutes.


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She ran her fingers through her hair for the hundredth time, trying to tame any frizz when she heard the doorbell ring. Taking one last quick glance in the mirror, Maggie allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she made her way to the door, taking in a deep breath before opening it. She felt herself inhale sharply at the sight in front of her. There was PJ, dressed in formal black slacks and a blue shirt, a single rose outstretched in his hand "For you" he mentioned. Maggie shot him a dazzling smile as she accepted the flower and stood aside allowing PJ to enter.

PJ locked his eyes onto Maggie, allowing his gaze to wonder, taking in her stylish black dress and she could feel herself blushing under his appreciative gaze. Noticing her redden, he gave her a reassuring smile before leaning forward, capturing her in a quick but sensuous kiss.

"Hey" he greeted, as he rested his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her skin.

Maggie felt herself grin, before taking a step out of their intimate embrace "Dash will be home soon, if we don't leave now, she's going to see us" she informed him, before moving away to place the rose on her dresser and grab her purse.

PJ stood in the hallway admiring the view as he waited for her to gather her things. He clasped her hand in his when she reentered and led her towards the door. "It's about time I took you on a real date," he whispered and she nodded, allowing herself to lean towards him.

They walked down the driveway in relative silence, sharing a smile as PJ opened the car doors. Maggie leaned back in the passenger seat, watching PJ in the corner of her eye as he drove. The conversation was light, both shying away from the issues of the previous few weeks. It was suppose to be an enjoyable night out and for one night, the real world could just wait.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the restaurant. Located in St David's, it was far enough away for them to enjoy their relationship publicly. Taking Maggie's hand in his, PJ led her into the up-market restaurant. The waiter ushered them through the busy main room, to an intimate table off to the side, handed their menus and took their order for drinks. Having driven, PJ kept to soft drink but indulged Maggie in one of the restaurant's classic wines. The waiter brought the wine over a few minutes later, along with PJ's drink, pouring Maggie a glass before placing it into the chiller.

"This is nice" she commented, eyeing the restaurant appreciatively and PJ nodded "It came very highly recommended" he responded.

Maggie took a sip of wine "By whom?" she asked, never one to contain her curiosity.

"My cousin Becky" he revealed, still meeting her gaze as he fiddled with the stirrer in his drink. "I'm not usually a romantic, so I rang asking for advice," he admitted unabashed.

Maggie felt her smile widen, touched at the effort he had made "Its lovely" she replied, reaching forward and intertwining her hand in his. A look of confusion replaced her smile a few seconds later and she eyed him intently "Is this the same cousin that moved closer to here at the beginning of the year?" asked.

PJ nodded in response "She lives about an hour on the other side of Melbourne" he replied, 'We don't talk as much as we use to but she comes in handy, she's in her early twenties and knows the social scene…well better then I do"

"Well they say you learn something new every day" she replied rubbing her thumb over his "What else don't I know about you?" she asked and PJ gave a small chuckle before replying, "I'm a man of mystery"

Maggie rolled her eyes in response, taking a small sip of wine. The conversation was cut short as the waiter approached their table ready to take their order. Glancing back to the menu, she heard PJ order and scoured the menu quickly, selecting her dish and handing the menu back to the waiter. With a polite parting greeting, the waiter made his way back towards the kitchen area. Once the waiter had left, PJ diverted his gaze back to Maggie, leaning across the table to take her hands in his.

"I'm glad we're doing this," he stated bluntly, eyeing her intently. Maggie smiled in return "Me too" she replied, as she rubbed her finger against his. "So….." she stated, trailing off. PJ eyed her expectantly, as if expecting her to elaborate and he shot her a playful glare when she didn't' respond.

Maggie diverted her gaze from his, a small blush tinting her cheeks "I want to know..." she started again before shrugging self-consciously, "Stuff" she added, lamely.

PJ leaned back in his chair, hand still interlocked with hers, his gaze warm "So ask me" he responded "What do you want to know about?"

Maggie diverted her gaze to the tablecloth, before taking a large gulp of wine "Where did you go to school?" she asked.

PJ shook his head at her question "Public school in the Eastern Suburbs of Melbourne and that's not want you wanted to ask me" he replied, his gaze focused solely upon her.

Maggie squirmed slightly under his gaze and sighed before slowly bringing her eyes to meet his "Lets not talk about work" she stated and he shook his head, knowing a cop out when he heard one.

"Come on" he prompted, waiting for her to continue.

She shook her head stalling for time "I wasn't going to bring it up, it isn't relevant" she responded, running her finger along the edge of the glass, her other hand still locked with his.

He squeezed her hand lightly to gain her attention "Mags" he prompted, refusing to back off the subject.

She exhaled in defeat and took a quick sip of wine "I met an old friend of yours yesterday" she admitted but refused to elaborate.

PJ eyed her curiously "Who?" he asked, still baffled at her apparent unease.

"A Detective Sarah Baily" she answered softly, seeing realization dawn on his face.

"What did she say to you?" he asked hurriedly, anxiousness and regret evident.

Maggie eyed him slightly uncomfortable and disentangling her hand from his "That you were involved. Mixing business with pleasure is apparently convenient" she replied trying to keep the hostility out of her tone "and that the job would always come first"

PJ closed his eyes at the last comment, hating the situation he had been put in. Leaning forward, he recaptured Maggie's hand in his, "Maggie look at me," he stated, waiting until she finally did. "What I had with Sarah is not an indication of what I have with you" he answered, his gaze reassuring "She's right in the fact that my job came before my relationship with her if you could even call it that. But Mags, that doesn't mean that this is the same" he replied and Maggie nodded her understanding.

"You don't have to explain…."Maggie started but PJ cut her off "You have a right to ask" he countered.

Maggie again nodded before giving him a small smile "Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"No" he replied automatically but she caught the flicker of emotion that played across his face.

"Yes you do" she contradicted, leaning slightly forward "Tell me"

PJ exhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip, fiddling with the stirrer in his drink before suddenly muttering, "It's not important."

Maggie was about to probe further when the waiter suddenly arrived with their meals. Silence reined as PJ disentangled his hand from hers and sat up straighter allowing the waiter to easily place his meal in front of him. She sighed allowing the conversation to drop as she unfolded her cutlery and suppressed a snigger as she watched PJ dig into his main course of prawns, contentment etched on his features. PJ was the first to break the silence steering the conversation to more light hearted topics, and she allowed him to, happy to return to a more relaxed atmosphere. The previous conversation ignored for the time being, but most defiantly not forgotten. They found themselves falling into lighthearted banter, which developed into a competition of sorts, asking questions and forming answers. Towards the end of the meal, she knew about his family, taste in movies and music, embarrassing moments and the fact that he had actually solved one of those frustrating Rubik cubes.

PJ tried to suppress a laugh at Maggie's latest revelation in their little game and cleared his throat before speaking "Weirdest pet name you've ever been called?" he asked randomly.

She considered the question for a moment before responding, "What was yours?"

He could not help the small chuckle that escaped, typical Maggie to go on the counter offensive "I don't do pet names" he responded coyly.

Maggie eyed him suspiciously before responding, "Worst I've had is cupcake or sweeties"

PJ groaned in response and Maggie eyed him intently "How did this game even get started?" she asked as she finished her second glass of wine. He shrugged his shoulders in response "I think it started as a conversation and then you turned it into a competition" he replied, playfully, enjoying the moment, both finding it refreshing just to talk, especially away from the prying eyes of the town.

"Alright" Maggie started, ignoring him, as she formed her question carefully "Most embarrassing injury?"

He shot her a steamy grin "This is a nice restaurant" he replied, eyebrows wagging suggestively. She eyed him curiously for a moment, a small smirk tugging at the edge of her mouth but accepted his answer.

"Song that you love but would never admit to anyone?" he asked, curiously. Maggie paused momentarily in thought "Doesn't go past this table?" she asked.

PJ eyed her intently "I think we established that about twelve questions ago," he stated and Maggie felt herself blush "Ok" she stated, diverting her gaze slightly "I'll make love to you by Boys to Men"

"Seriously" PJ asked, mockingly "That's pathetic Mags"

Maggie raised her eyebrows aghast "It's better then Right Said Fred" she countered.

PJ let out an indignant huff "Finish your dessert" he replied and Maggie shot him a mischievous grin, before digging into her chocolate cake.

It was almost eleven when PJ pushed opened the glass door, leading Maggie into the night. The chill of the night air caused her to shiver and PJ wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his embrace. He disentangled himself from her as they reached the parking lot, unlocking the car door, ensuring Maggie was seated before opening the driver's door. The drive back to his house took just over fifteen minutes, due to the lack of traffic and he pulled up into his driveway, placing the car into park and switching off the ignition. Maggie shot him a grateful smile as she exited and PJ slammed the driver's door behind him, locking the car and leading her inside.

The early morning sun shone through the closed blinds and Maggie squinted slightly as she opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. Moving to stretch her muscles, while stifling a yawn, she stopped at the unexpected weight across her. Allowing a small smile to escape at the memory of the night before, she snuggled closer into PJ's embrace.

PJ pulled her closer towards him when he felt her relax back down, spooning her small frame with his. "You up?" he whispered softly and Maggie gave a small nod as he loosened his hold. She turned onto her side in order to face him, and he gave her a lazy smile from his place on the pillow "Morning"

"Morning" Maggie replied, leaning down to give him a brief kiss. She gave him another smile before turning and rolling towards the edge of the bed. PJ caught her arm, before she managed to sit up properly and pulled her back down towards him.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, voice hoarse with sleep.

"I've got to get home before Dash" Maggie replied before attempting to move off the bed, PJ wrapped his arms around her waist once again "Who cares" he offered and Maggie met his gaze before responding, "We both do"

PJ groaned and loosened his hold, allowing Maggie to move out of bed, collecting her spare change of clothes she had stashed at PJ's the night before. He sat there lazily as he watched her dress, enjoying their time together but at the same time frustrated at their situation. Maggie met his gaze and cocked her head as if reading his thoughts. She gave a small smile, walking over and taking a seat on the bed, where PJ was still lying. Leaning down towards him, she captured his mouth in a deep kiss and PJ groaned in response pulling her closer towards him. Maggie broke the kiss, giving him another quick peck on the lips before standing and walking towards the bedroom door.

"I'll see you at work in a few hours," Maggie offered and PJ gave her a small, sad smile "Yeah see you in a few" he replied, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

Maggie threw one more glance at PJ before closing the bedroom door behind her.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"He has no prior arrests," Maggie answered, rubbing her hands over her eyes to stave off exhaustion. PJ eyed her warily from across the room, leaning against his office door. It was almost ten and they were the last ones left at the station. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he let out a frustrated growl before turning and facing the whiteboard, eyes scanning the information.

"What about Fairfield's alibi?" He asked and he heard Maggie sigh as she shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"His whereabouts are definite until about three and he's accounted for between five and seven" she supplied, exhaustion evident in her voice.

PJ nodded tiredly in response "So there is a window of opportunity" he mumbled, tapping his finger in thought, he could feel Maggie's disagreement before she spoke.

"I don't think he did it" she replied, rising to stand next to him at the whiteboard "It just doesn't feel right"

PJ shook his head "Your basing this on what evidence?" he snapped and he gave her a small apologetic smile, as her head snapped around at his comment.

"Gut instinct" she replied curtly, eyeing him menacingly "I think the answer lies with the wife or possibly the brother" she added, turning back to the board "he had opportunity, motive...they both did"

"I don't think so" he responded, cutting her off from elaborating further. Maggie shot him an indignant glare "And this is based on what evidence" she responded mockingly, throwing his words back at him. He shot her a fierce look and she held it, silent argument and irritation crackling between them, before Maggie finally diverted her eyes back to the board.

"We're not getting anywhere" she responded curtly, moving away from the board and taking a seat "We will re-interview tomorrow, we can't do anything else tonight"

PJ nodded his head warily, propping himself against the desk, by her side. "Come on I'll drop you home," he offered as he rose and grabbed his bag, not bothering to collect the files and notes scattered throughout the office. Maggie gave him a small thankful smile but shook her head "I drove," she stated, holding up her car keys as if to prove her point.

"Alright I'll walk you out" he stated and Maggie rose from the seat and headed towards the office door, but stopped at the entrance turning to face him.

"You hungry?" she inquired but frowned when he did not respond to her question. She gave him a small nudge with her shoulder and his head whipped around at her touch, a puzzled look on his face "What?" he asked, obviously having not paid attention.

"Are you hungry" she repeated, a bemused smile on her face despite the squabbling between them earlier "We missed dinner" she added.

"No I'm fine" he replied distractedly as he motioned for her to move forward so he could lock the office door. She waited as he set the lock and walked across the station, ensuring that all other doors had been locked and the windows were closed.

"Come on Mags" he called from the front door entrance, waiting for her to pass before locking the main door. The night breeze was refreshing from the stale air in the station and she felt herself enjoying the breeze despite the slight chill. PJ fell into step with her as he walked her down the gravel driveway to her car. As he walked, his mind seemed to wonder from work to Maggie. It had been a few weeks since their fancy night out, but with their jobs being what they were, there seemed to be very little time for just the two of them. Sure, they were seeing each other at work everyday in fourteen-hour blocks, but when they were on duty, he forced himself to separate her from the job, keeping his mind focused on the case, evidence, facts. The last few days, however, they seemed to be fighting more so the normal; disagreeing on almost every point and when they were not bickering, they were locked in a passive aggressive struggle. He stifled a sigh at the thought, he had to admit that his mood the last week would probably be a large cause of their bickering, but Maggie could defiantly be stubborn when she chose to be. Then there was the issue of Ben Stewart, a detective that had been in Mount Thomas a few days prior. He seemed like a nice bloke but he hated the way his eyes followed Maggie, hated the small lingering kiss she had given him when he had left last and hated the fact that he couldn't claim her as his. He sighed, barely being able to see her was also leaving him more frustrated then he was willing to admit.

He managed to shake his head clear as they came to her car and he gave her a small smile as he headed off towards his own parking space, when a touch on his arm from Maggie stopped him. He turned, surprised by the gesture and Maggie gave him a slight smile "Could we talk for a minute?" she asked, voice hesitant.

PJ nodded his head and moved back towards her, a mystified but concerned expression on his face "What's wrong?" he asked tone attentive.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" she replied, voice soft eyeing him intently. She saw him take a step back in surprise, his stance changing from one of perplexed concern to slight defensiveness.

"What does that mean?" he replied, arms folded across his chest, gaze unwavering.

Maggie shook her head. "Don't take it like that" she replied exasperated. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes briefly "Just the last few days you've just seemed…" she shrugged uncertain "Distant"

PJ shrugged in response "We've been busy" he replied matter of factly and Maggie stifled a sigh.

"I know but..." she started, unsure of what to say, "You just seem…"

"What?" he asked defiantly, prompting her to continue.

"That!" Maggie replied frustrated "Your tone...what's going on?" she ended, slightly concerned.

PJ said nothing his jaw set and he gave her a small shrug "Just been over tired I guess" he replied.

"Have I done something?" she asked, softening her voice as eyed him carefully, watching his reaction.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but his face softened "No" he replied assertively but refused to meet her gaze. Maggie frowned and opened her mouth to protest when she suddenly felt the warmth of his mouth on hers, capturing her in a heated kiss. He deepened the kiss as he sensed Maggie's shocked but immediate surrender, his left hand reaching up to cup her face whilst the other stabilized them against the car door. He felt her slowly shift in his embrace, partially breaking the kiss, in order to speak.

"What was that?" she whispered, finally steady enough to lean away from PJ, confusion at his behavior evident. He gave her a suggestive smile and moved forward but Maggie placed her hand on his chest, keeping the distance "What's going on?"

PJ gave a small sigh "Nothing Maggie, I just wanted a moment," he stated as he trailed a finger down her forearm.

"PJ" she stated, pushing him back slightly "You can't argue with me for days and then kiss me like that…" she added slight irritation in her voice.

"I thought we were able to separate us from the job" he replied.

"PJ, we are in public, in uniform…" she stated, eyeing him exasperatedly "We have been so careful about us…" she began but stopped, exhaustion suddenly overcoming her, pushing past him to open the car door.

He took a few steps back, allowing Maggie to open the door but held out his hand to stop her. She paused staring up at him, waiting for him to speak.

He exhaled and met her gaze "I'm sorry," he admitted "I'm tired of fighting"

She nodded in response "I don't want to fight either" she replied, holding his gaze "I guess it just takes practice to be able to separate us from work"

PJ nodded in response, studying her closely. He could see the small flicker of hurt in her eyes and he cursed inwardly, knowing that he was the cause. She was right, however, he had been taking his frustration at the case out on his colleague, which was not uncommon, but when your colleague was your lover, it was hard to ignore the constant arguments and snippy comments.

"I.." he started but stopped, unsure of what to say. Maggie nodded in response, intuitively knowing what he meant.

"There is no solution to this," she stated, gesturing between them tiredly "We are just going to have to learn how to be colleagues and…lovers" she added, for want of a better word.

"Sorry I've been an ass," he offered and Maggie snorted in response "Your not an ass" she replied warmly "Stubborn, pig-headed and arrogant, however" she replied trailing off and he gave her a small playful tap on the arm.

"Listen to the pot calling the kettle black" he retorted and Maggie let out a small laugh, relieved to have finally broken the tension between them.

"So, what else has contributed to your foul mood the past week?" she asked probingly, willing him to speak.

"Ben" He replied, spitting the word.

Maggie shook her head in confusion "That detective?" she inquired.

"He called me last week, he has been posted here. Once his suspension is over, he is being transferred down here," he informed her.

Maggie shook her head "But you're the detective here" she stated and PJ rolled his eyes in response. She stifled a groan before elaborating, "Why would he come here?"

"He's back in uniform, something about punching Romano, I'm not really sure" he informed her.

"Why is this a bad thing?" she asked, still confused. At the look on his face, realization suddenly dawned "You think I want Ben?" she exclaimed, obviously shocked.

PJ just gave another shrug "He likes you," he stated and Maggie met his gaze "So?" she enquired, "I'm with you."

"He doesn't know that" he retorted.

"But you know" she replied meeting his gaze, voice soft. He did not reply but broke eye contact, allowing the silence to hang in the air.

"Ben will be my colleague," she stated, placing her hand on his wrist "And I can definitely not, under any circumstance, date somebody I work with." She stated, a small smile creeping onto her face.

PJ's head snapped up at her last comment and he allowed a genuine smile to form "Liar" he countered, meeting her eyes.

Maggie stifled a yawn before taking a quick glance at the clock "I better get going" she stated, giving him a quick grin.

"It can't be that late" he countered and she raised her eyebrow before replying "Eleven thirty"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he conceded, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips, her car door framing them from view "Goodnight" he added, before taking a few steps back and allowing her to shut the door before turning and making his way to his car. She gave him a small 'beep' as she drove past him and he waved in response before unlocking his own car and making the journey home.


	26. Chapter 22

**Important Note: **Spoilers for Blood Ties.

**Chapter 22**

The clock on the nightstand read 2:00am and he was still lying awake behind her, his arm draped across her skin, nose buried against her back. She had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, the night's activities having lulled her into a tired but relaxed sleep. But sleep was not as kind to him, his mind unable to shut off the last few days.

His thoughts continued to whirl around in his head as he thought about the days events, trying to make sense of everything. He had thought he had been HIV positive. He had believed it right up until Janet Shaw's admission that the needle stick injury had not been the source of the infection. Even after, he still considered it. Had still thought it possible, right up until he heard Zoe say the word 'negative' at the hospital. But that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He still remembered her face when he told her, the confusion, the hurt, the panic in her voice still echoing in his mind. She had been there for him, from the moment he told her and he knew he had not handled it well. Had pushed her away, not wanting to deal with his own situation, let alone the fact that really haunted him. That he could have infected her. He could have killed her and that was something he had refused to deal with. However, it was all coming crashing back to him now, the aftershock, he thought bitterly. They hadn't talked after he had given her the news, rather taking comfort in each other, needing the touch that they had been too frightened to take. But her fear, her eyes when she had told him she was going to tell the Boss, her horror when she had realized the cut on her hand, were flashing through his mind, taunting him. He was the reason. He had done that to her.

He quietly withdrew his arm from beneath the covers, from the warmth created by her body, as he pried himself away from her. He slowly twisted off the bed and grabbed his clothing strewn across the floor, dressing quietly before creeping out her bedroom door.

He padded into the kitchen, opening the fridge door for a want of anything better to do. He scoured the items quickly, before shutting the door, unable to stomach the thought of food as he raked a hand through his hair trying to calm his thoughts. He took a deep breath, before exhaling heavily, guilt plaguing his mind. At a loss, he moved into the living room, flicking on the light just as he slammed his shin into the coffee table. He let out a small grunt in surprise, but managed to stifle the cursing as he fell back against the couch, flicking the TV on to distract him. He flicked through a few channels before settling on a home buying show, slightly curious just how many callers would be fooled into thinking that they could lose weight by doing nothing but wearing their product. Apparently quite a few, he mused, as he watched the availability number lessen.

"You know I actually think that they just lessen the availability to make people think it will work"

PJ's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and she gave him a small smile as she moved into the room, having dressed herself in her pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked apologetically as she sat down beside him, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"No, your fine" she replied dismissively before glancing at his attire "You going somewhere?" she asked, indicating his clothes.

"Didn't bring an over night bag" he admitted, glancing at the TV although not really interested.

"Maybe you should keep some stuff here," she offered and he shrugged his shoulders in response "Maybe" he commented, gaze now fixed on the TV.

"PJ this show is not that interesting" she challenged, voice soft but determined as she placed a hand on his arm "You've been tossing and turning all night, talk to me"

His eyes lit up in surprise at her comment before realizing that he should have known. Of course, she would have noticed his lack of sleep, she had been only inches away.

"Mags.." he sighed, exhaustion evident "I just….I..can't talk about this right now" he admitted, glancing briefly towards her before diverting his gaze back to the TV.

She let the silence hang, his words circulating through her mind as she thought. "Don't you think I could understand?" she asked voice slightly shaky.

"No, I don't think you could" he replied softly, refusing to tear his eyes away from the TV, although not seeing what was on the screen. Needing to look anywhere but at her.

He heard her sharp intake of breath at his words, as dead silence hit the room.

"I don't think you can comprehend what its like to tell the person you're in love with that they could be HIV positive." He finished softly, his voice crackling with emotion.

She was silent for a moment, biting her bottom lip to try to still her emotions. "No." she admitted her voice low "But I imagine it's a lot like hearing that the man your in love with is certain that he's HIV positive."

He looked up at her, the severity in her voice surprising him and she met his gaze, daring him to break away "Don't use me as an excuse to shut me out" she responded, voice still thick with emotion but determined to get her point across. "You can't shut me out to protect me. I know you had things you were dealing with. Things you felt like you couldn't come to me with…" she started but was cut off by PJ.

"It wasn't that" he replied softly, locking eyes with her "I couldn't burden you, not more then I already had" he replied, guilt and remorse radiating from him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She stared at him and felt her heart break at the raw emotion and self-loathing she saw in his eyes. She should have known that he would have taken this hard. Harder then he had let on. When he had showed up that afternoon, he had just seemed relived. They both had. She should have known that he would not have let it go that easily. She moved closer towards him, placing her hand over his as she lifted his chin to meet her gaze.

"I love you" she stated, eyes boring into his as she said the words "You make me feel safe, that hasn't changed" she admitted as she rested her forehead against his, willing him to believe her, knowing that he needed her comfort.

"How can - " he started but was silenced as she placed a finger over his lips.

"Because I know you," she replied answering the question, he had not yet voiced, "We're ok." she finished as she placed a soft comforting kiss on his lips. He gave a brief nod in acceptance, and she shifted against him as he encircled an arm around her waist, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here," he stated as he looked toward her "If you need to talk about this…" he offered, although still slightly uneasy over the subject.

"Not everything has to be solved in a night" she replied softly "I think there's more to discuss. When it's all not so fresh" she admitted "But I'm not loosing sleep over it"

He nodded his understanding at her words, allowing a relaxing silence to fill the room as the TV continued to drone.

"You know there's cookies and cream ice-cream in the fridge," she stated as she leant against him, resting her head against his chest "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't say no"

He gave her a small smile, before flicking off the TV "I'm starved," he admitted as she pulled herself up from the couch.

"I don't know about you but ice cream and sleep sound pretty good to me" she tossed over her shoulder as she grabbed the ice cream two spoons, PJ meeting her at her bedroom door.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed as he flicked off the kitchen light behind him.


	27. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Sorry, forgot to add this chapter.

**Chapter 23**

PJ rubbed his eyes warily as he continued to pour over the forensics report on the latest case. He continued to skim the report, making notations in the margin as he did so, looking for anything he might have missed or could be of some relevance. He finished the section before glancing up at the clock above his kitchen, he was surprised that it read 8pm, which meant that he had been sitting there for the last two hours. He could not help but smirk, Maggie would never believe that he had spent two hours straight on paperwork in his own spare time. He was broken from his thoughts however when he heard a knock on the door. He eyed the clock in confusion, not expecting any visitors, as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped, to peer through the peephole and smiled at the presence of his unannounced visitor as he opened the door.

"Hey" Maggie offered smiling as he opened the door for her, allowing her to walk past him while he relocked behind her.

"Did we have plans?" he asked, glad but confused to her presence at his door this late.

"I couldn't sleep" she responded, diverting her gaze from his at her admission "The case…" she started but trailed off not needing to elaborate. The same case was plaguing her mind that currently had him mulling over forensic reports in the middle of the night. The child abuse cases were always the ones that stayed with you.

"I hope its okay that I came by." She stated, slightly unease "I didn't know if you had something planned.."

He smiled as he watched her ramble, closing the gap between the two of them, pulling her body close to his. "You're always welcomed" he replied.

"So what did I interrupt?" she asked resting her hand on his chest.

He sighed as he slowly moved back from her, making his way towards the kitchen table where he had been working.

"Forensic reports and witness statements" he admitted, the mention of the case dissolving the feel good atmosphere.

She nodded her understanding, not at all surprised that he was still mulling over evidence at his home in the middle of the night. These cases affected them all and were impossible to shut off. She hated to think that this type of domestic violence could occur here, in her town, without her prior knowledge. Then again, appearances could be deceiving.

"Anything?" she asked as she took a seat next to him at the table, scanning the disarrayed documents as if they held the answers. She knew there would not be anything. If there was, he wouldn't of waited this long to tell her.

"Nothing we didn't already know," he admitted and she sighed at the frustration and remorse in his tone.

"At least we know we haven't missed anything" she offered optimistically, the weight of the case however dampening her usual demeanor.

"We don't know that" he replied sternly "Just because we don't know what we're looking for doesn't mean its not there," he growled as he made his way towards the kitchen.

She heard him sigh a few seconds later "Sorry" he stated warily "Its just.." he started, trying to express his thoughts.

"I know" she replied softly, meeting his gaze as she moved towards him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm "We're all feeling it" she admitted, allowing him to pull her into a loose embrace.

"Let's just focus on something else," he muttered into her hair, as she pulled back from him, his arm still wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to his side. "Tell me something interesting"

She cocked her head in thought as she racked her brain for something that had happened in the last few days, then the memory suddenly hit her and she knew she had to tell him "I think Dash knows" she admitted softly, silently hoping that he wasn't really listening.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, breaking their close embrace in order to meet her eyes "What do you mean she knows" he prodded, disbelief in his voice, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Well…" she replied, slightly startled by his reaction "She's quite intuitive" she replied feebly and he eyed her intently, crossing his arms, waiting for an actual explanation.

"Why is it that we always end up at my place anyway? I'm the one with the roommate." She stated defensively and he raised an eyebrow "Maggie" he warned.

"I'm a terrible liar," she admitted giving him a small smile and he snorted in response "I know" he replied, allowing a small smile of amusement to tug at his lips "I remember"

"Well, you left your deodorant behind the other night" she started sheepishly "And she asked me about it yesterday, she wanted to know whose it was since she hadn't had anybody over in months"

"So you said it was your Dad's, Mick's, you found it the other day in your cupboard from when Robbie lived there.." he started waiting for her reply, calming himself that it seemed a trivial matter.

"Those would have been plausible excuses," she admitted, diverting her gaze away from his.

"And what did you say?" he prompted, amusement beginning to flicker across his features.

"That it was female deodorant" she replied embarrassed "She didn't believe me"

PJ eyes shot up in surprise "Not even Dash would believe that" he responded, slightly mortified "What did she say?"

"Well then she just followed me around the house for hours asking who he was," she added, before diverting her gaze from him.

"Maggie" he prompted, waiting for her to look up at him, when she did not he tried again "Maggie, what aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Well we got home after the pub last night and she said that she had thought she had seen your car across the street on her way to her mum's last week," she answered, still not meeting his gaze.

"And.." he encouraged, trying to get the full story.

"Well I said that you owed me from a bet and you had just come over to drop off the bottle of wine" she replied, as she took a deep breath "and considering that you actually brought over a bottle of wine, which was still in the fridge, I thought that was plausible." She finished, still not meeting his gaze.

"Seems so" he admitted, "So what did she say"

"Well" she replied, finally meeting his gaze "She said that it was interesting that the deodorant magically turned up the next day. Oh and that she didn't actually see your car, but it was nice to know that you had been over." She finished in a rush.

PJ took a step back from her at her last statement, as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to process everything she had just told him.

"It doesn't means that she knows" Maggie stated softly and he turned around, meeting her gaze for the first time since the beginning of her revelation.

"How can she not know, Maggie" he replied tone stressed, "You've basically confirmed it for her and it's not like she's going to keep this to herself" he added, arms folded as his mind contemplated their situation.

"It may not be that bad, its circumstantial - "she started but was cut off with a huff from PJ.

"Maggie, if the Boss even suspects that we're together he's going to split us up. Off to whoop whoop somewhere" he responded, hand gestures emphasizing his point.

"I know!" she exclaimed, voice rising in volume, shocking him into silence. "I know" she responded softly, meeting his gaze, as she felt the gravity of the situation began to fall. "Its just it was late last night and the case today..I actually forgot about it," she confessed, voice slightly shaky. He felt his chest constrict at the sound of her voice and he crossed the distance between them, resting his palm on her cheek, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I just don't want to loose you" he stated softly, the intensity of his gaze reinforcing his words.

"You won't," she whispered, leaning further towards him, inches apart.

"I couldn't - " was all he was able to say before she brought her lips up to meet his. Maggie slipped her hands around his waist as she felt him deepen the kiss, only to pull back, grazing the roof of her mouth, teasing her. She tugged at his shirt in a silent protest as she leant herself against him, snaking an arm around his neck to bring his mouth closer to hers. He obliged, deepening the kiss, moving her against the counter for balance as he allowed his hands to roam across her body. She moved her hands from him momentarily as she placed them on the bench behind, PJ using his leverage to hoist her onto the bench so that they were level. She brought his head down to hers in another fiery kiss, when she felt him pull back, resting his head against hers, the sounds of their ragged breathing echoing in the quiet room.

"You have to go," he whispered, nuzzling his head against hers.

"What. Why?" she whispered confused, trying to catch her breath.

"Dash" he answered softly, placing a kiss on her forehead as he too struggled to control his breathing "She'd be back from the pub by now, she's already suspicious…you can't stay here" he mumbled into her hair, as she leant her head against his chest.

"Ok" she whispered knowing that he was right. They had to do damage control, which meant she had to be home. She lifted her head from his chest as he stepped back allowing her to slide off the kitchen counter. He followed her, as she picked up her keys from the table, making her way towards the door.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," she stated and he nodded. She gave him a small smirk as he deliberately kept the distance between them. "Don't trust yourself Detective?" she asked teasingly as she reached for the door.

"No" he replied seriously and she let a small laugh escape in response, "Goodnight PJ" she whispered as she made her way out the door, flicking the lock closed as she did so.

"Night Mags" he responded, before padding back down the hallway. He reached the table and picked up one of the loose papers strewn across it, taking a seat as he skimmed its contents. There was no way he was falling asleep now.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Maggie leant her chin on her palm while she listened to Dash prattle on about the most recent band playing in St David's. It was Tuesday night and the two girls were having a casual dinner in the dinning area of the Imperial in an effort to unwind from the chaos of the previous weeks. Unfortunately for Maggie, she had inadvertently made a comment on one of Dash's CD's and was currently getting the lengthened version of the band's history, hits and personal lives. It had been almost a week since she had visited PJ, both having agreed that it was crucial that they kept Dash off track. She had gone home and told Dash of a 'friend' that she had met when she had been in St Davids a few months prior at her Professional Development Seminar. He had been passing through, came in late after PJ had left and had spent the night on the couch. She liked him, but that was all. PJ was a close friend but she was not attracted to him. That was their cover story. The explanation and Maggie having been constantly home the past week, seemed to have nullified Dash but the time apart had been harder then either herself or PJ would ever admit.

Maggie kept the small smile on her face, entertained slightly by Dash's enthusiasm and too polite and tired to try to steer the conversation onto other topics. However, just as she was contemplating calling it an early night, a slight movement a few paces back from Dash caught her eye. It was PJ, staring at her, eyes darting cautiously around the room before giving her a subtle motion to come over to him. Maggie felt her breath catch in her throat, slightly surprised by the boldness of his action. Trying not to give his presence away to Dash, Maggie continued nodding in response, alternating her gaze between the two of them. PJ jerked his head sideways sharply, indicating her to follow him outside and waited until she gave him a look of understanding before heading out.

Maggie turned her attention back to Dash, who did not seem to have noticed her momentary distraction. She exaggerated a yawn before giving Dash a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm beat," she mumbled, stretching her muscles to emphasis her point.

Dash looked at her incredulously. "It's a bit early even for you" she commented and Maggie just shook her head "Must be getting old" she replied jokingly before motioning with her head towards the main bar area.

"I saw Adam and a few of his mates walk in, you could join them," she offered, before adding "Or I can drive you home"

"Nah, I'll go join Adam" she replied energetically and Maggie suppressed a smile at the predictability of her housemate.

"Alright, I'll see you at home" she stated as she rose from her seat and waved a quick goodbye over her shoulder before heading out the door.

She had barley taken a few steps before she was suddenly pulled into a secluded space between the two buildings, the fire escape completely shielding her from passers by. PJ pulled her into his embrace, his arms snaking protectively around her waist, while she placed her arms around his neck.

"Idiot!" she whispered affectionately, too happy to be with him to be angry about the risk he was taking.

"What if Dash had seen you," she added, as PJ moved his body closer to hers, leaning in and breathed softly in her ear "She didn't"

She leaned her head on his chest, appreciating his warmth, and his arms around her. "We should get out of here," she murmured.

PJ nuzzled the top of her head and breathed deep before he murmured, "You read my mind"

She pulled her head back so she could see his eyes "Your place," she stated and PJ allowed a grin to spread across his face. He tugged on her hand for her follow him, as he led her towards his car. It was ten minutes later when he pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. Maggie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, locking it behind her as she moved toward the entrance.

Glancing around the front yard, she eyed him suspiciously, indicating with her head to the yard next-door before commenting, "Where is your nosy neighbor, her lights not on"

PJ sauntered over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist before bringing her close to him, breathing in her ear "Away"

Maggie shot him a bashful grin and lent against him as he fiddled with the key in the lock, once he finally opened the door he flicked the light on and Maggie made her way towards the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked but was silenced as PJ pulled her closer towards him. He stroked her cheek affectionately, meeting her gaze, seeking permission as he moved forward. She let a small seductive grin spread across her features and pulled him in the rest of the way, lips locking in a tantalizing kiss.

PJ deepened the kiss, left hand supporting her against him, right hand sliding up to cup the side of her face, while she ran her fingers along the nap of his neck, the other slinking around his waist, leaning herself into him to keep her balance. Slowly he broke the kiss, in need of air, and met her intense gaze as she tilted her head to the side. He leant down, running teasing kisses along her throat and down to her collarbone. Maggie's breath hitched at his touch and she clutched the material of his shirt in response, before bringing her lips down to meet him in another fiery kiss. The bedroom seemed to far away and she could feel PJ slowly start to shift them over to the couch when the irritating chiming of the doorbell interrupted their activities.

"PJ" Maggie moaned in-between kisses as he traced his fingers just under the hem of her shirt "Door" she managed to gasp but he only gave a low moan in response.

"Ignore it," he growled, as he leaned her down on the coach. The bell, however, only increased in ringing.

Stifling a groan, Maggie broke the kiss and stilled PJ's hands, meeting his eyes in a silent communication. PJ sighed and lifted his weight off her, stopping briefly by the hallway mirror to fix his hair and calm his breathing, before heading towards the door. Maggie sat up and rebuttoned her jeans, which had somehow come undone without her knowledge and tucked a few whips of hair behind her ear in an effort to look less messed.

She leant back in the couch and at the sound of the door shutting, could not suppress the seductive smile that graced her face. She turned as she heard him approach, but her smile quickly dissipated into one of shock when the taller frame of Ben Stewart came into view, PJ following close behind.

"Ben" she yelped in surprise, eyes wide in shock.

"Maggie" he replied almost simultaneously, obviously surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, gaze flittering between her and PJ.

PJ gave a small teasing smile "Maggie lost a bet, she just came over to pay up" he replied casually, giving her a brief glance as he spoke.

She shrugged her shoulders, catching on to PJ's excuse "I was just on my way out, actually" she added, rising to grab her purse, shooting Ben a small smile "It's really good to see you Ben" she added, voice warm and he locked his eyes to hers, a small smile spreading across his face "You too" he replied.

"I'll walk you out" PJ offered as Maggie made her way into the hallway. "Ben the spare linens are in the closest, second door on your right" he called over his shoulder, as he followed Maggie out the passage. The moment the front door clicked shut behind them, he grabbed her arm, slowing her pace.

"I wasn't expecting Ben to show up" he stated apologetically, his fingers running softly up her forearm "The Imperial is packed with that convention and I grudgingly offered last time he was in town" he began elaborating but she shook her head silencing him.

"I would think less of you if you didn't let him stay" she replied, moving forward quickly to place a peck on his lips "I just wish I could actually see you" she mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side as they walked.

"How are you getting home, your car is still at the Imperial" he stated and Maggie sighed having forgotten that they had driven back together.

"It's a ten- fifteen minute walk at best" she replied, "It won't take long"

"Its not safe" he replied automatically and Maggie rolled her eyes in response "We know every resident on those streets," she pointed out before adding, "I'll call you when I'm home safe"

"I miss you" he whispered and she nodded in understanding.

"The convention will only be in town two more days" she replied solemnly "We're just going to have to wait"

PJ groaned in response and she hit him playfully "One track mind"

"No, I just enjoy every part of you" he replied, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and Maggie could not help but blush.

"You better go back in, Bens going to get suspicious," she added as she slowly untangled herself from his embrace. As she walked, she could not help but stifle a small smile knowing that PJ would be watching her, looking out for her safety, until she was out of sight.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Maggie knocked firmly on his office door, not waiting for a response before opening the door and slipping in, closing it quietly behind her. She smiled slightly to herself as she watched him continue to write despite officially being past knock off time.

"Paperwork?" she asked surprised as she sauntered over to his desk, taking up her usual seat across from him.

He gave her a small smirk, before putting down the pen and meeting her gaze "What can I do for you?" he asked, giving her a wink as he laid back in his chair, stretching his cramped muscles as he did so.

"Coming to the pub?" she asked hopefully and he exhaled heavily before responding.

"Ben going?" he asked bitterly and she jerked her head back in surprise at his tone.

"I don't know" she responded tentatively "Is it important?" she asked, obviously unsure of his problem.

"He's just…everywhere" he muttered and Maggie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his petulant expression.

"He's only been in town a week and a half," she replied somewhat soothingly as she rose and made her way around his side of the desk, leaning against the wooden frame. "And having a roommate would take some getting use to" she offered, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"How did I get sucked into that.." he muttered and she gave him a small smile "He is getting in the way, isn't he" she mused and he nodded as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Great cook though," he admitted with a smile and she laughed as she smacked his arm playfully. "Well you did imply that you would pass up a night with me for Ben's food," she reminded him, mock hurt in her voice.

He shook his head as he stood up from the chair, suddenly inches apart from her "Not in a million years" he replied with a grin, slowly sliding his hand up from her knee. She stilled his hand, covering it with one of her own as she shifted off the desk "Not here" she whispered, giving him a small smile as she headed for the door.

"So, drinks at the pub?" she asked again, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I've got to finish up one more brief, then I'll meet you there" he confirmed and she gave him a small nod before shutting the door behind her.

A couple of hours later, PJ made his way through the familiar crowd at the Imperial, eyes scanning for his colleagues and in particular a certain blonde Senior Constable. He spotted Nick with Zoe attempting to beat her at pool, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched his friend cue up his shot, Nick still looked like he would poke his eye out with the cue, even after all those years. He spotted Dash and Adam at the bar with a few of Adams friends that he had never bothered learning the names of and frowned at the one particular person that was missing. As he finally located her at one of the tables, he could not help but correct himself, two people. He made his way over to the couple, feeling his protectiveness rise as Ben placed his hand on hers, inwardly irritated when she did not immediately shrug him off. He was not the least bit fazed at the glare Ben threw his way as he approached, pulling up a chair right between the two of them.

"Hey" he greeted warmly, inwardly cringing at the glare that Maggie shot his way, obviously unimpressed by his jealous antics. Ben also seemed peeved that his alone time with Maggie had been cut abruptly short.

"What were you talking about?" he asked curiously, gaze flickering between the two of them.

"Nothing that would interest you, PJ" Ben replied dismissively, as he cast a grin to Maggie, which she returned.

"Try me" he replied firmly and Ben shrugged as he took a sip of his beer.

"Just a personal joke" he replied flippantly as he turned his gaze back to Maggie, ignoring PJ. "I'll let you know if I find that movie," he said with a grin before taking the last mouthful of his drink.

"Ben are you getting another round?" Maggie asked politely and he met her gaze, eyes sparkling "Yeah, why not" he replied with a smile "You after anything?" he asked, holding her gaze.

"OJ thanks" she replied sharing his smile as she handed him her empty glass to pass back to Chris.

"Beer, if you're offering" PJ responded before Ben could get far enough from the table. He gave a nod of recognition to PJ before heading to the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed the moment he had moved out of earshot. He felt himself gulp at the fury in her eyes but he refused to be daunted.

"What, I didn't say anything" he replied, trying to keep his voice low despite his irritation.

"Maybe you couldn't see it through the testosterone haze that is currently surrounding this table" she spat, clearly irritated at his behavior.

"How come your irritated at me and Ben all smiles" he replied, his own irritation matching hers.

"Because he's not trying to stake out his territory," she replied moving slightly further away from him as she noticed Ben returning with their drinks.

"I beg to differ" he replied as he moved back away from her just as Ben returned with their drinks, silencing any further argument between them.

"Thanks mate" PJ replied attempting to be civil as he helped unload the drinks from Ben, sliding Maggie's orange juice towards her.

"You know I actually reckon I have that movie recorded somewhere, I'm actually pretty certain that its at home" Ben stated as he sat back down, passing PJ his beer distractedly. "Would you like to come over and watch it, it's a classic," he stated brazenly, oblivious to the glare that PJ was currently throwing him.

"Uh.." Maggie stated, obviously not expecting the offer "Sure, that sounds like fun" she responded politely, before quickly glancing at PJ giving him a small smile.

"Well no time like the present" he offered, "Unless you have plans..." he added apologetically and Maggie shook her head.

"No. No plans" she replied slightly off guard "I'll just go tell Dash" she responded, catching PJ's eye before heading across to her housemate.

It was hours later and Maggie let out another laugh as she watched the dramatic scene unfold on the television. She had somehow ended up stretched out on the couch, PJ on the floor just below her, their height differences making them quite close. She leant down towards him to grab another fruitchoc from the bowl, allowing him to whisper comments about the movie in her ear. Ben watched them from his place on the chair, slightly irritated that PJ had stuck around for the entire movie. He had expected him to eventually retire to his room, instead he had spent the entire time with Maggie. He knew that the two of them were close and while she had turned him down for a date previously, it did not necessarily mean that he did not have a chance. If only PJ would stop acting like a protective older brother.

Ben stole a quick glance at the time and grimaced, aware that he had the early shift the following morning and it was getting quite late. He sighed, seemed like he was going to have to give up on his hope of alone time with Maggie. He glanced back at the screen, painfully aware that the movie still had an hour to go. With a small sigh, he moved from the seat, stretching his tired muscles, as he moved over to the couch. Both Maggie and PJ looked up at him as he moved and he flicked the movie onto pause so that they would not miss what was about to happen.

"I'm going to turn in" he stated, stifling a yawn.

"Oh I should go" Maggie responded automatically but Ben shook his head.

"Nah you're enjoying the movie, stay, you can even have the couch if you want," he offered, giving her a small smile. "Here" he said reaching down and passing her the remote while stealing a quick peck on the cheek "Have a good night" he replied as he left the room.

"Night PJ" he called over his shoulder as he turned into his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

She could feel PJ tense but chose to ignore it, not wanting to get into an argument over the Ben issue again tonight. Instead, she pressed play, turning her attention back to the dark comedy currently playing out on the screen. It was fifteen minutes later when PJ shifted from his position on the floor and she scooted over, allowing him a space on the couch. He positioned himself comfortably and she leant against him, shoulders touching. He leant back towards her in return, but did not pull her closer, painfully aware that Ben was only one room away. They watched the end of the movie in relative silence, PJ still making comments as the final scenes played out. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as the credits rolled, flicking off the TV as silence suddenly filled the room.

"You staying?" he asked softly, neither in a rush to move from their current position.

"I don't think so" she replied with a shake of her head "Don't want to give anybody the wrong idea" she added as she stifled a yawn.

"Who Dash or Ben?" he asked sarcastically and she sighed, not wanting to argue.

"PJ, don't" she stated warily, stretching her neck to ease her acing muscles.

"Sit on the floor" he stated suddenly, popping down a cushion between his legs for her to sit on. She stared at him oddly, but did as he asked, suppressing a moan as she felt his hands kneed the aching muscles in her neck. She moved her head down, allowing him better access to the muscles, closing her eyes in relaxation.

"Your muscles are tense," he stated, as he massaged her neck and she 'hmmed' in agreement.

"I bet yours would be too, especially with all that jaw clenching," she stated as she leant against him, his hands resting on her shoulders, having released the majority of the tension.

"PJ" she whispered softly, looking up at him to meet his gaze "You do know I don't want Ben" she asked.

"Yeah" he admitted "But that doesn't mean I have to like him touching you with his filthy hands" he replied brushing a loose tendril behind her ear. "Or kissing you" he replied irritably.

"I didn't like him kissing me either, he wasn't you" she explain simply as she placed her hand on his knee. "But that doesn't mean that you can stomp around, trying to lay claim to me whenever he's around"

"I wasn't stomping" he mumbled in defense before letting out a breath in defeat "I'll work on it" he relented and she gave him a small smile in return, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Much better" she commented as she pulled back, PJ helping to pull her up from the floor as she made her way towards the door.

"By the way, how many times have you seen that movie" she asked eyebrow raised and he laughed in response "A few" he admitted.

"Strange movie" she commented as she opened the door, the sudden cold making her shiver slightly.

"That's why that called it Dr Stragelove" he commented as he walked her out to her car, which was parked in the driveway.

"I can feel your neighbor watching me," she whispered casting a paranoid glance towards the fence and he let out a small chuckle at her antics, as she fiddled with the car lock before opening the door.

"Goodnight PJ" she stated as he stepped back, allowing her to shut the door. He gave her a small wave in acknowledgment as she drove off, before heading back inside. Sometimes, he thought to himself, Ben didn't have such bad ideas.


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I can hear you thinking," Maggie said through a layer of grogginess as she snuggled even closer to him. "Go back to sleep. You're not allowed to think before six."

PJ couldn't help the small smile that formed at her words as he flicked his eyes to the bedside clock. 4:54am shone back at him and he bit his lip in irritation. He placed a small kiss on her forehead "Go back to sleep, I'm just going to take care of a few things…" he whispered softly as he disentangled himself from her embrace.

He slipped out of the bed and donned a pair of sweat pants as he began to make his way into the hallway, he heard her protest and his sudden lack of presence, but continued into the hallway, his mind unable to turn off. He flicked on the light, grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a seat at the dinning table. Ben had driven up to Melbourne earlier that afternoon for one of his kids' recitals and was not going to make the trip back until tomorrow morning, which had given both him and Maggie their first night alone in two weeks. He had missed her, and he had needed to physically be with her tonight, but he still felt like his mind was a million miles away. He was still lost in thought when he felt two small arms wrap around his neck from behind and he jumped slightly, startled by the sudden contact.

Maggie frowned as she felt his body jolt at her touch, it was unlike PJ to be unaware, especially of her presence. She stifled a sigh, something was wrong. She knew something was going on and had given him some space, but he only seemed to have become more withdrawn.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she walked around him, pulling up the chair next to him, shoulder softly touching his. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked, concern plain.

"Nothing to tell, Mags. Couldn't sleep that's all." He replied off handedly, taking another sip of his beer.

"PJ-" she started but was cut off as he dipped his head, capturing her lips with his. She automatically responded as he deepened the kiss, pulling her towards him and onto his lap.

"Enough talking," he muttered as he shifted her against him, allowing their embrace to become more heated. He moved his lips down her neck, nipping at the soft skin along her throat. She groaned as his hands began moving along the side of her body, trying to balance herself against him. It took all of her self-control for her to break away from him, as she broke contact and unsteadily shifted off him, using the table to steady her shaking legs. He looked at her, obviously confused. She indicated with her head towards the clock in the kitchen, her breathing too heavy to form proper words. He glanced at the lock and groaned, it was already 5:30am and Maggie would have to be home by six to beat Dash.

"Stuff it," he stated, leaning back towards her but she ducked her head, not allowing him to kiss her.

"We can't" she replied softly "Dash is already suspicious, we have to be careful" she finished placing a comforting hand against him. She watched surprised, as his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing in anger as he abruptly stood, his chair screeching as he forced it backward along the tiles. Without a word, he moved into the bedroom and Maggie cringed as she heard the door slam behind him. She frowned at his sudden shift in behavior, taking a deep breath and counting to 10 before following him. She knocked before opening the door to the bedroom and was surprised to see him fully dressed, attempting to gather his shoes.

"Going somewhere?" she asked tentatively, confused.

"Have some work to do at the station" he replied curtly. She was slightly taken back by his sudden shift but gave him a small smile.

"Paperwork?" she asked, lightly teasing him to attempt to lighten the mood.

"Amongst other things" he responded as he finished doing up his lace and shoved past her into the hallway.

Maggie felt the anger begin to rise at his behavior but attempted to keep calm, something was quite obviously bothering him.

"Do you need some help?" she asked, throwing him a small smile as she followed him into the hallway.

"I can do my job, Maggie" he retorted as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Well, yes I know that..." she started but he cut her off.

"Well thanks for conceding that" he snapped, avoiding her gaze.

She felt the anger in her crack.

"I say no and you're angry at me" she began, tone laced with anger and hurt.

PJ's head shot up and he stilled, his eyes boring into hers "Of course not" he replied slightly softer, a hint of hurt lacing his words.

"Well you're angry about something," she whispered as she took a deep breath, determination replacing her anger "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he muttered as he grabbed his keys, abruptly changing the subject "Its ten to six, you need to get home, can you lock up when you leave?" he asked as he moved toward the front door. Maggie opened her mouth to respond as she heard the front door slam shut. She sighed, as she moved across the now empty house to collect her things.

"You sure you don't want to come down the pub for a drink?" Ben asked as he grabbed his jacket and his bag from the locker room. Maggie looked up from the file she was currently working on and shook her head.

"No thanks Ben still have quite a bit to get through" she replied giving him a friendly smile before diverting her attention back to her work.

"Ok, but don't stay too late" he warned as he gave her another smile on his way out the door "Goodnight Maggie"

"Goodnight Ben" she called.

"OK I'm off" Dash exclaimed, as she wheeled her bike through the station "Bye Maggie" she called as she headed off.

Maggie watched the rest of her colleagues head out the door, before slowly walking over to the kitchenette and plugging in the kettle, waiting for it to boil. Her fight, or whatever it was, between her and PJ that morning, was still on her mind. Obviously, his bad mood was not just limited to her if his behavior that day had been any indication. At least Dash and Ben had been smart enough to dodge the irate detective, Adam however, did not seem to have the same self-preservation instincts as his colleagues. She sighed, it had been a hectic and she had not had a chance to see him all day, let alone talk to him. Except for now. She could see his office light shinning from his room. Taking a deep breath, she poured them both a coffee and moved hesitantly to his office door, briefly knocking before entering.

His head snapped up as she entered and she gave him a small smile as she placed the coffee onto his desk "Thought you could use one" she stated, moving back slightly towards the door, wanting to give him some space.

"I could, thank you" he replied, as he lifted the cup taking a small sip.

"I, uh, guess I'll leave you to it" she replied as she reached for the doorknob.

"Maggie" he stated and she could tell from his tone that it was personal. She stopped and turned back to face him and he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he admitted, finally meeting her eye, sincerity written across his features.

"Its ok-" she started but PJ cut her off.

"No, its not" he replied firmly "You don't deserve that and I am sorry," he repeated and she nodded.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she ventured, her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

He sighed, as he rested his head in his hands. Maggie frowned and moved towards him, leaning against his desk as she attempted to meet his eye. He looked exhausted, his eyes missing their usual sparkle. She ran her hand across his cheek and he snaked out an arm pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her midsection and resting his head on her shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, PJ softly nuzzling his face into her shoulder, and she waited, knowing he needed some time to collect his thoughts. For once, she was not at all concerned that they were in uniform.

"Do you remember what today is?" he asked his breath warm against her neck.

Maggie frowned at the question. She ran the date over in her mind, trying to connect it to some event and she felt like screaming when her mind came up blank.

"I'm sorry" she admitted, "I don't recall…"

He was silent at her words but he felt him give a small nod against her back. She could hear his labored breathing as he struggled to recall the incident.

"Two years ago today…" he started his voice catching slightly "We went over there, it was just a domestic, of course he was involved so I should have been ready…" he started obviously lost in the memory. Maggie just lay against him, listening, attempting to make sense of what he was trying to share with her.

"She just came out of nowhere"

Maggie's eyes snapped wide open in realization at his last sentence. She remembered those haunted words and she turned to him, needing to meet his gaze. He looked up at her, relieved to see the realization there. She ran her fingers down his face as she leant in and placed a small kiss on his lips, a kiss of comfort, as she wrapped her arms around him. He let out a breath as he allowed her to pull him into the embrace, just as she had done the two years before.

"I'm sorry" she whispered lightly and he shook his head "Don't be"

He did not know how long they sat like that, her presence comforting as his exhausted mind refused to shut off.

"Do you want to come back to mine, I can cook us some dinner, we could just talk...or not" she offered, breaking the silence, and he attempted a small smile.

"Not tonight Mags, I think I'm just going to stay here" he replied, "I'm not exactly the best of company"

"I don't mind" she started but stopped when she met his gaze "If that's what you want" she conceded as he reached up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied and she nodded, slowly moving off him, her hand lingering on his arm in silent support as she headed toward the door.

"It wasn't your fault, you do know that," she stated, turning around to meet his gaze.

"It is," he stated. She shook her head but he cut her off before she could object.

"I couldn't have done anything differently. I do not regret the choice I made. However, it is still my fault. Raylene Darcy is dead because of my actions and my actions alone."

"No, she made a choice" she countered but PJ shook his head "She's not exactly here to shoulder that blame, Mags." He finished, giving her a small smile "I know you want to make it ok, and it is, but it's also something I have to live with"

"You're not alone," she stated, needing to comfort him as much as herself.

He met her gaze with a nod "I know"


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Hey, can I just get a hamburger with the lot and a cheeseburger," PJ stated as he walked up to the counter of the small take away shop. "Except no onions on the cheeseburger" he added as he quickly glanced at the menu "And one coke and one diet coke"

"Anything else I can get you?" the man asked in a friendly voice as he began writing down their order, passing the paper to the cook behind him.

PJ turned slightly and looked at Maggie with a questioning expression. She shook her head.

"Nope, that's good," he answered, pulling out his wallet.

Five minutes later, the man handed over the two wrapped burgers and the drinks.

"That's $12.50," the man said.

PJ handed the man a twenty, before gathering the meal and joining Maggie at one of the outside tables.

"Lunch is served," he declared shifting her food across from her. She gave him a small smile before passing a five-dollar note towards him.

"Here" she stated and he gave her a smirk "It's on me Mags" he replied. She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head "You can buy next time," he replied with a small smile.

"Ok, but next time I pay" she answered as she unwrapped the cheeseburger "No onions right?" she asked and PJ rolled his eyes before nodding.

"How long until we're due back in court?" he asked and Maggie stole a quick look at her watch "Forty minutes" she replied through her mouth full of food.

She swallowed before continuing, "How are you holding up?"

PJ groaned obviously tired of the question "I am fine Maggie" he replied slightly exasperated.

"I'm just concerned" she retorted slightly peeved and he placed a hand on her knee in reassurance.

"I know. But my body is healing and I am fine" he replied firmly and she nodded accepting his words.

"Next time, don't get into a brawl with the suspects," she stated warningly and he shook his head when he saw the twinkle in her eye. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice to his right stopped him.

"Thought I might find you two here." Both turned their heads at the familiar voice and Maggie gave a small smile as Ben Stewart approached their table. She stifled a sigh however as she felt PJ remove his hand from her knee as Ben pulled up a chair between the couple, oblivious to the subtle irritation of his colleagues.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Thomson case, starts in twenty minutes" he replied with a small smile. "I took your advice by the way," he stated and Maggie frowned slightly not following him.

"The toy camera for Josh's birthday" he responded and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I bet he loved it" she replied optimistically and Ben nodded "Yeah he seemed to" he confirmed.

"Which reminds me, I still owe you that dinner" he replied with a small grin. Maggie heard PJ take a deep breath and she felt an instant stab of guilt. Despite PJ's reservations when Ben had first arrived, he had completely backed off the issue after their little fight and the subsequent make-up. Nevertheless, sitting there while your good-looking mate asks out your girlfriend when you're battered, she could imagine, was not a good feeling.

"That's fine Ben. Forget about it, we'll just call it even" she responded flippantly before glancing a quick look at her watch, still thirty minutes until she could be back in court.

"No, a man is only as good as his word." He continued and Maggie could feel her patience slipping. Ben was a good guy but right that second she wanted PJ relaxed not feeling threatened, especially after last week with the Darcy case anniversary.

"Well I actually owe PJ a dinner, so if you cook for him, I guess all debts are paid," she stated, briefly catching Ben's eye. "Of course if PJ's willing to accept your classic cooking" she responded, willing him to jump in.

"As long as prawns are on the menu, or those little quiches, I'm sure it can be arranged." He stated, catching on.

"Perfect" she stated abruptly ending the conversation by redirecting her attention to PJ. "Did you need to go over that brief or are we doing that later?" she asked. Of course, she was referring to a non-existent brief, but Ben did not need to know that.

"Actually, now would probably be better. Just incase we don't get around to it in time" he added, to throw off any objection by Ben.

"How's the eye and the shoulder mate?" he asked, indicating to his swollen eye.

"Fine" PJ bit out, tired of the question.

Ben stole a quick look at his watch "I should actually start heading in" he stated throwing the pair a quick wave "I'll see you guys later", he stated as he rose and headed towards the courthouse.

"He really is everywhere, isn't he" she commented and PJ gave a small nod in agreement.

"So are you going to finish that?" he asked, indicated to the half-eaten cheeseburger in her hand.

"Yes" Maggie replied, holding her cheeseburger closer to her protectively. He sat back and grinned begrudgingly. After a minute, she rolled her eyes. Taking another bite, she shoved the rest of the burger at him as he shot her a grateful smile before finishing it off.

"So plans for tonight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively "Did I not overhear that Dash would be at a friend's house warming all night"

"Yes but its Molly Steens. She only lives three blocks away which means that Dash can pop back at any time." Maggie countered, cautiously.

"I think we will be pretty safe…at least for the beginning of the night" he replied, a smug grin on his features.

"Well I actually have plans tonight," she admitted and PJ's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Really, with who?" he asked, eyeing her intently.

"I do have other friends" she responded teasingly before adding, "Do you remember when I was doing that law course?"

PJ grunted in response. He remembered. He also remembered her and that sleazy Roman Kellerman

Maggie seeing where his thoughts had headed continued quickly "Well one of the women who also undertook the class with me, she's in St Davids tonight and actually called me up." She stated, "I haven't seen her in years so I thought 'why not'" she answered giving him a small smile.

"Well, I think I have a dinner date with Ben anyway" he responded and Maggie couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Come one, we have to head back in" Maggie stated glancing at her watch and she smacked him on the arm playfully to get him moving. PJ nodded his agreement and threw their rubbish in the bin before following her back towards the courthouse.


	32. Chapter 28a

**Author's note:** Three chapters in two weeks, must really be the holiday season. Remember feedback is always appreciated and there is no such thing as a bad review, even if it's to confirm that 'yes I am still reading this mammoth fic'

Slight spoilers for the episode 'Playing games'

**Chapter 38a**

"Fantastic," PJ commented sincerely as Maggie cleared the dishes from her dining room table. She nodded, as PJ came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me or the dinner?" She responded jokingly, turning her head slightly so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Both," he informed her, placing a soft kiss on her jawbone.

Maggie stifled a chuckle as his warm breath tickled her skin and she turned to face him, fingers running absent-mindedly down his chest. In one swift motion, PJ closed the remaining gap between them as he pressed his lips against hers. She responded automatically, deepening their kiss.

"PJ" she stated softly eyes meeting his and he murmured a 'hmm' in response, arms still wrapped loosely around her.

She bit her lip somewhat nervously and he tilted his head, curious as to after all this time what she would be nervous about.

"Well there is this event coming up…" she started before trailing off, shooting him a coy smile.

PJ inwardly groaned at her words, knowing that this was not going to be favorable to him.

"And" he prompted dreading what was to come next but needing to know what he was facing.

"It's for charity," she added and this time PJ could not suppress his groan as she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Please, it won't be that bad" she responded, trying to meet his gaze.

PJ closed his eyes, summoning his inner strength at the thought of attending another charity event. Another ridiculously overpriced charity event.

"Please don't tell me it's another murder mystery weekend" he responded loathing in his voice.

"Oh the weekend wasn't that bad" she responded giving him a shy smile. He chuckled slightly at the memory of their talk in the kitchen and their short-lived kiss.

"Well if I had known at the time that you had just murdered one of the other characters, I would have used that to my advantage" he responded lightheartedly and Maggie gave a small laugh before shaking her head.

"Please, you may have the reputation as the hard detective but you would be the last person to try and take advantage of me" she stated teasingly but her eyes connecting the glimmer of truth behind the statement.

His eyes met hers a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips "You're right" he uttered softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So does that mean you'll come with me?" she asked, hoping that it would be that easy to get him to relent.

He took a deep breath before locking eyes with her "What is it?" he asked, not looking the least bit pleased by the idea.

"Just a nice dinner in a nice function room. There's some music, dancing, a silent auction...nothing too dreadful" she replied reassuringly giving him an innocent smile.

PJ shook his head in response, he'd seen that angelic smile, there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Dress code?" he inquired and he saw her eyes cloud over immediately. That was it, he thought to himself triumphantly.

"Formal" she replied dismissively, diverting her gaze from his and he shook his head.

"Mags" he prompted knowingly and he heard her sigh in defeat.

"Well the ladies are expected to be in white or red floor length gowns…they're the charity's colors," she explained.

"And the men?" he prompted, trying to catch her gaze as she continued to dodge his eye.

"Black suit" she replied.

"And?" he prompted.

"Tails" she added still not meeting his eye.

He shook his head knowing that there was more "And?"

"White gloves" she mumbled, running her fingers distractingly up and down his arm.

"Anything else?" he prompted, eye boring into her.

"Top hat" she murmured before looking up to gauge his reaction and sighed in disappointment as he vigorously shook his head.

"No" he replied meeting her gaze. She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head not allowing her to speak "No" he repeated breaking their embrace, finding it hard to say no when she was continuously running her fingers against him.

"Oh come-" she started but was cut off with another "No" from PJ

She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that she was going to have to battle him into it. Luckily, she had expected as much, which is why she had ensured that he was fully fed before she had initiated the conversation.

She gave him a small smile before crossing the distance between them, trailing her fingers down his upper arms, which were currently crossed against his chest. He eyed her silently, knowing what she was trying to do. He opened his mouth again to tell her 'no' but she raised a finger to his lips, silencing him as she shot him a playful smile.

"I would really like you there with me" she stated voice dropping slightly under normal volume as she locked her eyes onto his, moving in so that their lips were only inches apart "And just think of all the ways I can make it up to you"

PJ let out a small cough in an attempt to clear his throat, the implications behind her statement clear. He met her gaze and he knew he was a goner, she didn't have to try and seduce him, her eyes got him every time. And damn did that woman know it.

"When" he muttered in defeat, rolling his eyes at having been suckered into another charity event. Maggie's smile lit up her entire face and he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Weekend after next" she replied grinning before placing a sensual kiss on his lips, as he instinctively re-wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"You owe me," he muttered as he caught her mouth in another kiss to which she instantly responded, her hands beginning to tug at his shirt.

"It's my pleasure to make it up to you" she responded wickedly as she began walking backwards towards her bedroom pulling PJ with her, as she continued to kiss him passionately.

"Dash?" he asked, knowing somewhere in his mind that her whereabouts were important.

"We have time," she responded in between kisses, swinging open her bedroom door before falling onto the bed.

"How much" he breathed, trying to retain some focus, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Enough" she growled as she pulled him closer towards her. That was all he needed to hear as any other thoughts fled from his mind.

Maggie eyed the clock on her nightstand regrettably, as she snuggled closer against PJ, both of them seconds away from dosing off. He lay sprawled on his back, while she lay next to him, her head against his chest as the angry red letters of the clock shone back at her.

"You have to go." She stated, her words hanging in the air as she closed her eyes, wishing away their situation.

He let out a yawn as he twisted slightly to see the clock, before allowing his eyes to flutter back closed, knowing that Dash would be home in at least twenty minutes. They were definitely cutting it close, however neither seemed willing to move.

"I know" he admitted, both unwilling to keep their eyes open, content "I should go home"

"Don't" she muttered meekly, snuggling further against him unwilling to lose his touch.

"All right," he replied automatically.

She sighed, her breath tickling his chest as she pried her eyes open "You should go"

He nodded opening his eyes and she sighed as she rolled off him allowing him to move from the bed in order to collect his things. She moved to get up, but his sudden grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Stay in bed, I'll let myself out" he stated as he placed a peck on her lips.

She gave a small nod as she diverted her gaze. She felt him cup her cheek as he lifted her head to meet his eye, allowing the unspoken words to flow between them.

"Go on" she muttered mustering up a small smile and he leaned in for a final goodbye kiss before making his way out to the hallway, shutting her bedroom door behind him.

Maggie let out a small sigh as she sat alone in the darkness, before lying back down in her now overly spacious bed. She listened as she heard the side gate clang shut, before closing her eyes attempting to sleep. Ten minutes later, she heard a car pull up in the driveway and the front door creak open as Dash tiptoed down the hallway.


	33. Chapter 28b

**Author's note**: Well all things, must eventually come to an end. I have spent the last few weeks planning the ending of this very, very long story that seemed to take on a life of its own. I have two possible endings, one which will wrap this story up in three more chapters and another which will finish in eight. Please, as the readers of this story I need to know: end it now? or extend it the last little bit? - your choice.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 28b**

Maggie had just finished curling her normally straight hair when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Turning around she saw Dash peak her head into the room sending her a supportive smile.

"You look great" Dash commented as she took in her appearance. "And I was right about that dress" she stated knowingly.

"You sure it's not too clingy?" Maggie asked, tugging at the fabric of the dress as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Dash rolled her eyes in response as she brushed Maggie's hands away from the dress "Stop fidgeting and tell me what you think" she replied.

Maggie sighed and looked at her appearance in the mirror. The silk of the dress clung to and accentuated her curves, stopping just above the ground, with a small split to the side of the dress making it slightly more sexual. The soft red color accentuated her creamy white skin and brought out her eyes, she had to admit it was a gorgeous dress but not something she would normally wear.

Dash just gave her another smile "You look gorgeous Maggie, PJ's not going to know what hit him," she stated knowingly. Maggie shot Dash a look at her last comment.

"It's not like that Dash," she stated warningly meeting the younger woman's gaze.

"Yet?" she asked boldly, despite knowing that the PJ topic was unofficially off limits.

Maggie gapped for a second before firmly shaking her head "We're best mates Dash" she responded firmly "I'm not going to ruin that. PJ lost a bet that's why he's coming, that is all" she responded holding Dash's gaze.

The silent confrontation was interrupted, however, by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I bet that's him now" Dash smugly called over her shoulder and she bounced to the door to allow PJ in.

"Hey PJ" Dash greeted a large grin gracing her features as she moved aside to allow him in "Aww where's the white gloves and top hat?" she teased, finding the entire situation quite entertaining.

"Car" he muttered darkly giving Dash a look.

"Well the tails are nice" she added her eyes twinkling.

PJ shot her another warning glance and wisely, Dash shut her mouth before darting down the hallway to see what was holding up Maggie. PJ stood leaning against the doorframe as he waited impatiently to get going, not enjoying being the source of Dash's amusement.

When she walked out, PJ's eyes automatically fell on Maggie and he felt his breath hitch. He subtly looked her up and down, taking in her appearance appreciatively, his mouth suddenly dry.

Dash couldn't help smile at his obvious reaction to Maggie's appearance as she walked over to him and before either of them realized quickly snapped a picture. Both Maggie and PJ looked up, startled by the sudden bright light, and Dash just gave them an innocent smile. Both glared at her warningly in return before muttering a quick goodbye before heading out the door.

"Well she was in a mood," he stated irritably as he made his way around to the driver side door. Maggie nodded her head in agreement before sending him a grateful smile.

"Thank you for this" she stated softly and he met her gaze giving a resigned sigh "No problem" he responded as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

"I think that is where we are going" PJ declared thirty minutes later, indicating to an exit just up ahead, before attempting to find a parking space. Maggie followed PJ as they led their way through to the function hall, her arm loosely linked in his. He had finally relented and put on the white gloves and the top hat and she couldn't help but grin.

As they entered, Maggie let out an appreciative gasp and the ballroom, decorated in a tasteful cream and red color scheme. The theme was accentuated by the ladies dressed in white or red and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of at least one hundred males in white gloves and top hats, most wearing the same indignant expression as PJ.

"Seriously, who comes up with this stuff" he commented cynically and she smacked him lightly on the arm in response. Suddenly a petite brunette sided up to the couple giving them a small smile

"Hello, could I see your tickets please" she asked and Maggie gave her a friendly smile as she handed the paper over. The brunette nodded before handing back the tickets "Follow me" she stated as she lead them around the room, sitting them at a small table off to the side. Both Maggie and PJ took a seat, both aware that there were still four other places at the table however they had been the first seated.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, his voice barely audible over the current buzz of conversation and music.

"Thank you" she whispered, a small blush creeping onto her face "You look good as well" she added softly and he grinned at her.

"No you look really good" he repeated, his voice husky and Maggie tuned to meet his gaze, slightly shocked at the raw desire she saw there. She bit her lip, self-conscious in the dress but pleased at the reaction she was having on him. Taking a cautionary glance around her, she leant in slightly closer to PJ.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you" she breathed, subtly placing a soft peck under his ear. She heard his breath hitch at her touch and she smiled despite herself, she didn't know if it was the formal attire or the fact that they hadn't had much time together again over the last week, but there was something definitely in the air.

"Maggie" He whispered his tone alert, "Is that Nick and Zoe?" he warned huskily, straightening his posture and pulling back slightly. Maggie stared agape as she watched the couple and nodded. She threw a stray glance in PJ's direction and frowned in confusion at the dangerous look in his eye.

"What?" she mouthed, but PJ shook his head in reply.

"PJ" she prompted again, leaning closer to him not to be overheard.

"For my sanity, next time, wear a potato sack" he bit out and Maggie let a small laugh escape at his pained expression.

She shook her head clear as Nick and Zoe were led over to their table and couldn't help but snigger at the sight of Nick in tails and a top hat.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Zoe stated as she pulled up a chair and Maggie couldn't help but smile, enjoying the atmosphere.

"The top hat suits you" she greeted as Nick shook his head, looking like a deer in the headlights.

When he caught sight of Maggie, he let out a smug grin "Well Margaret, don't you look a treat" he smirked, leering at her to accentuate his meaning. Maggie shot him a glare in annoyance, before tugging at the fabric of her dress embarrassed.

"Ok" Zoe stated warningly, placing her arm through his, knowing that Nick's comments were making Maggie feel self-conscious. "Everybody looks nice," she stated.

"When did you change your mind about coming?" Maggie asked curiously, as she eyed the ballroom taking in the atmosphere and the couples dancing on the floor.

"Finally talked him into it," Zoe replied, sharing a knowing look with Maggie.

"Whipped" PJ murmured teasing in his voice and Nick gave a small chuckle in response.

"Did you just volunteer did you?" he asked mockingly, eyes darting between his two colleagues.

"Lost a bet," he muttered darkly as Nick broke into a grin.

"Well, a lot of my colleagues are here so we have to do the rounds" Zoe stated "Can you keep an eye on our things?" she asked and Maggie nodded as Zoe pulled Nick up with her.

"But I just sat down.." he wined and she shot him a look as he slowly hoisted himself from the seat, following her through the room in resignation.

"Poor Nick" PJ chuckled as he watched his friend awkwardly try to mingle with the other patrons as they filed in the door.

"He deserves it," Maggie muttered under her breath and he threw her a look of surprise.

"Well, Miss Doyle" he replied teasingly "That was a bit cynical" he commented, eyes sparkling humorously. She smiled in return, glad that he was loosening up a bit towards the event, as she signaled the cocktail waiter over to their table.

The foursome had been joined half an hour later by a retired elderly couple and had sat down to a wonderful three-course meal, conversation flowing easily. The main plates had just been cleared when Zoe tugged on Nick's arm.

"Dance with me" she asked and Nick shook his head, causing a smirk from PJ. Zoe leant in close, whispering in his ear and Maggie stifled a giggle as she watched his eyes bulge as he slowly rose leading her to the dance floor.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger" PJ commented dryly as he took another sip of his scotch and Maggie sent him a dazzling smile.

"Dance with me?" she asked innocently and PJ laughed shaking his head.

"Please?" she begged lacing her fingers through his. He sighed, rolling his eyes before rising and leading her onto the dance floor. Her smile lit up her face as he pulled her closer to him. She was not familiar with the song, but the beat was a slow tempo and she felt his arms encircle her waist, at they swayed to the music. She placed her hands on his shoulders, making an effort to keep a distance between their bodies, conscious that Zoe and Nick would notice.

"You owe me big time," he commented cheekily as he slowly led her around the floor. She gave him a smile nodding her head. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Glad to make you happy" he murmured, pulling her a few inches closer so that their bodies were touching "We can stand a little closer" he replied, at her questioning glance.

Maggie let out a small chuckle and loosened up slightly in his embrace, allowing him to sway her across the floor. The song finally ended and PJ loosened his grip on her waist but retightened his hold as he gave into Maggie's silent request. She smiled as the next song began to play, allowing herself the small public display of affection.

The clock had just gone past eleven and the waiters were clearing the last of the dessert trays as Maggie slowly made her way back from the restroom. She felt quite giddy, she mused, as she hesitantly made her way back to the table, the heels and the five drinks she had consumed affecting her balance. She wasn't much of a drinker and she had felt the last drink go straight to her head. She scoured the room for Nick and Zoe spotted them back on the dance floor. Maggie rubbed her eyes tiredly as she eyed PJ a few tables over talking to a petite brunette woman and she suddenly found herself making her way over, nudging him slightly as she passed in order to get his attention. She stood outside the door, only having to wait a few seconds before PJ appeared. She smiled and motioned with her head for him to follow her. The outside area led to a beautiful small garden that stretched across the property with paved paths, lit up by small lights. She linked her hand with his and led him down the path that she had noticed earlier, which stepped down a steep slope, not that far from the entrance but not visible either.

She stopped briefly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, the alcohol in her system currently damping her usual cautiousness. She could taste the alcohol on his lips as she kissed him and he responded immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, the other reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. She pushed herself harder into him, revealing at the feel of his body against hers, tongues dueling feverishly with repressed passion. It was lack of oxygen that finally forced them apart.

"Maggie..." He tried breathlessly, words unable to come. Somewhere in his mind, a voice was screaming at him that something wasn't right, he knew that for some reason that they weren't suppose to be doing this. She simply smiled at him and brought her lips back to his for another kiss, this one hard and short. PJ felt his mind go blank as he recaptured her mouth in his, his mind unable to comprehend why he wouldn't want to be doing this. She replaced her lips to his jaw, moving them down his neck, tickling his skin with her tongue. He moaned in response and his hands involuntarily moved around waist pulling her closer, until every inch of her body was pressed against his. She moved to end her exploration, breaking contact but PJ's arm snaked out brining her back towards him in a heated kiss. She moaned appreciatively into his mouth, relishing the feel of his hands on her body.

Zoe watched the interlocking pair from her place on the path, just before the slope. She contemplated the situation, knowing that it would only be a few more minutes before Nick came looking for her. She had watched the couple leave the room and had felt a slight concern, knowing that they had both had a little too much to drink and was worried that either one of them could stumble in the dark. Giving Nick the excuse of 'needing some air', she had followed them along the path, her jaw dropping in shock as she watched them embrace. She sighed, she could not leave them together, if anybody else saw them she knew that they would be mortified. Not to mention she knew firsthand how friendships could be torn apart by a drunken mistake. She bit her lip trying to think of a way to break them apart, without embarrassing them.

Thankfully, Zoe was saved from her indecision as a lone figure began to walk over to the couple. She watched silently as the man, who she believed was the grounds keeper, spoke a few words. Despite the situation, she could not suppress a grin as she watched the couple wrench apart in shock. She took a few steps back down the path as she watched the pair ascend the hill, a sheepish look on their faces as they returned to the path.

Zoe threw one last look over her shoulder, satisfied that they were slowly returning to the ballroom as she walked up the path she saw Nick in front of her and she gave him a small wave in acknowledgement as she reached him.

"Where have you been?" he asked as she sided up to him, his hand on the base of her back as she led him back inside.

"Nowhere" she responded nonchalantly as they reentered the ballroom.


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The piercing ring of the phone woke Maggie from her slumber. She turned, still half-asleep, and buried her face into PJ in an effort to ignore the offending sound. His arm was still lightly wrapped around her, his large frame spooning hers. Maggie opened her eyes slightly, nudging PJ's still frame with her shoulder "Answer the phone" she demanded, voice husky from sleep. PJ grunted in reply, unmoving.

"Answer the phone," she repeated voice slightly louder as she gave him another soft nudge just under his ribs. PJ gave a small moan in annoyance, still unmoving.

"PJ" Maggie tried again, irritation seeping into her tone, as the phone continued its merciless ringing.

"You answer it" he mumbled, eyes still closed, willing to be left alone. Maggie gave an indignant huff before rolling over onto her side and fumbling for the receiver. Receiver in hand, she did not greet the caller but threw the phone onto him, before turning over and closing her eyes.

PJ fumbled with the phone for a few seconds, before placing it to his ear "PJ Hasham", he mumbled.

"Huh?" he replied sleepily into the phone as his fogged brain tried to make sense of what the person on the other line was saying.

"Ok, I'll be straight there" he mumbled as he reached across her to place the phone back on its cradle. "I've got to go into work" he mentioned softly as he placed a quick kiss on Maggie's cheek before rolling over and grabbing his pants off the bedroom floor.

"What happened?" she asked concerned as she flicked on the light, pulling herself upright into a sitting position as she watched him fish out a shirt from his dresser.

"Servo was robbed at gun point" he replied over his shoulder as he re-took a seat on the bed to tie his shoes. Maggie moved over to him, placing her chin onto his shoulder "Do you need a hand?" she asked.

PJ shook his head in response "Don't want to give them another reason to talk" he replied softly giving her a quick kiss before moving from the bed to collect his keys and wallet. She sighed, she didn't need him to elaborate on who 'Them' was.

"I guess I should get going" Maggie stated tiredly as she slowly attempted to rise from the bed, but PJ's presence stopped her.

"Stay" he replied, locking eyes with her "Ben took his spare uniform up to Melbourne with him so he wont be back in the morning and you said Dash had the late shift so she'll be asleep until at least midday" he pointed out with a small smile "Your tired, just stay and get some rest" he finished.

"You sure you don't mind?" she replied, her words muffled by a yawn.

"I'm positive" he replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "If I'm not back just lock the front door when you leave" he called over his shoulder and Maggie gave a small murmur in response as she heard the front door slam behind him, before slowly drifting back to sleep.

Maggie eyes opened slowly as her sleep-hazed mind began to take in her surroundings. She glanced at the window in front of her in confusion before slowly remembering where she was. At PJ's. She turned onto her side as her hand reached out, only to fall onto the soft bed. PJ obviously had not made it back the night before either. She gave a soft sigh of disappointment, they never seemed to have more then a few hours and she was getting tired of waking up alone. She eyed his bedside clock, 6:30am, at least her internal body clock had kicked in and woken her up she thought with relief. She eyed her clothes scattered across the room from the night before and groaned, before reaching for one of PJ's casual shirts that he had left by the bed. She was sure he wouldn't mind her borrowing it. She shrugged it on, as she pulled herself out of bed, the cool air of morning giving her a slight shiver. She padded down the hallway, slightly unsure of herself. Normally she headed straight home or if they got ready together, he was there, usually making them run late she added to herself with a slight smile. She had never actually been left alone at his place before.

She wandered into the kitchen and bent down to open the cupboard, hunting for the cereal. She rolled her eyes as she spied the bright yellow box - the coco pops would most definitely be PJ's, she thought to herself with a small grin. For her, however, it was way to early in the morning for a bowl practically full of sugar and she opted for the box of weet-bix instead. After breakfast she had a quick shower and dressed in her spare clothes from her overnight bag, she really had to start keeping a change of clothes here she thought as she took in her slightly rumpled appearance. She was just collecting the last of her things when she heard the door open before slamming shut again.

"Mags?" PJ called from the hallway as he entered, dropping his keys on the table.

"Kitchen" she yelled back in reply as PJ entered the room following the sound of her voice. He sided up to her pulling her into a deep kiss, hand wrapping around her waist. It took her a minute to get with the program as she slowly kissed him back, before breaking away attempting to meet his eye.

"Hey" he offered as he moved in again but she placed a finger across his lips to still him.

"Hey" she replied surprised at his behavior, expecting an answer to be forthcoming.

"Long night" he supplied as he leant his head against hers and she closed her eyes briefly in acknowledgment. She knew those nights. Those shifts where you cant shut if out or off. Those shifts where you go home and you feel it under your skin.

"You want to tell me-" she started but PJ gave a brief shake of his head "Too early" he muttered tiredly and she nodded as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I made the bed for you" she replied and he gave her a brief smile "Just came home to shower and get changed before heading back" he replied as he leaned in, giving her one last kiss before breaking their embrace and moving towards the bathroom. Part of her wanted to protest, tell him that he looked like hell and needed some sleep, but she knew she could not. He was a copper and this was the job.

She moved down the hallway and gave a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah" PJ called over the sound of the running water.

"I'm just heading home to get my uniform," she called through the closed door and PJ gave her a grunt of acknowledgment in response.

"Woodall" was PJ's muffled reply through the door and Maggie frowned in response at the word.

"What?" she called, certain that she had misheard him. She was about to ask again when the bathroom door opened and a dripping PJ stepped out, wrapped in a towel.

"Woodall, it's the name of the file from last night," he offered but frowned as he took in the distracted look on her face "Maggie?" he prompted.

"What?" her head snapped up in surprise, a small blush tingeing her features "Right, Woodall I'll get onto it the minute I get to work" she replied, relieved that he was letting her in on the case, allowing her to shoulder the burden. However, she could not help the half smile tugging at her features.

"What.." he asked hesitantly as he caught her eye, that half smile always meant she was up to something.

"Nothing" she replied with a small grin as she moved into his personal space "Just admiring the view" she whispered as she lightly brushed his lips with her own before pulling back "Bye" she breathed into his ear, before quickly moving away and grabbing her keys and bag as she moved to the door. PJ stood in the hallway stunned for a second, before his mind began to process what had just happened. He closed his eyes to still his hormones, that woman was going to be the death of him.

It was twenty minutes later when PJ entered the station and he wasn't at all surprised to find Maggie at her desk, poring over the Woodall file. It was still early and she was the only one in the immediate station area. He made his way past the front desk, towards her and she gave him a small smirk as he made his way over, positioning himself so that he was in her personal space.

"This morning was unfair," he whispered in her ear and he grinned when he heard her breath hitch. Pleased that despite her protests, his mere presence could affect her.

"It was a bit below the belt," she admitted catching his eye and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as his eyes widen slightly at the innuendo. He dipped his head to whisper into her ear, when the screen door clanged open. PJ instantly backed away from her, grabbing a piece of paper as if to read it over her shoulder.

"How's the new case coming?" the Boss asked from behind them and PJ gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

"At this point just theories Boss, I'm just bringing Maggie up to speed" he replied and the Boss gave a solemn nod.

"The community is going to want answers on this one, PJ" he stated knowingly and PJ nodded "They're not the only ones Boss" he replied.

Maggie gave a small nod from her own place at her desk. PJ answer of 'long day' in regards to the case was the understatement of the year. There was a real difference between armed robbery and bashing in the skull of the female employee. Even more unbelievable was that the employee was still alive and fighting for her life.

"I have a hunch," PJ stated, switching into full detective mode at the mention of the case. Maggie nodded willing him to elaborate, the events of the morning instantly forgotten for the moment.

"Come on" he replied grabbing the CI keys and heading out the station door, Maggie followed suit grabbing her jacket and hat as she raced after him, her shorter legs attempting to match his long strides.


	35. Chapter 30a

**Chapter 30a**

"I did not!" Maggie exclaimed, digging her elbow into PJ's leg.

She sat in front of him, his legs on either side of her, and she leaned back into his chest. He held out a carton of noodles to her and she took it, digging her chopsticks through before taking a bite and handing it back to him, his right hand never leaving her waist.

"Yes you did." He replied teasingly "It's a nice feeling being an afterthought"

"I did not forget about tonight, I just lost track of time." She responded defensively and she felt him chuckle, his breath hot on her neck. "Uh huh." He murmured as he held out a fork to her and she took a bite, both enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"I don't like this movie," PJ mentioned, pointing his fork towards the television.

Maggie turned her head back to the movie as she watched Patrick Swayze flicker across the screen and gave a small frown.

"What's wrong with the movie?" she countered, craning her neck up to meet his eyes.

"Chick flick" he responded automatically.

"Oh come on Patrick Swayze is manly" she responded, "Look at him," she countered turning her gaze back to the screen.

"Do you want me here or are you going to swoon over Patrick Swayze all night," he grumbled from behind her and she couldn't help but laugh at the slight tinge of jealousy in his tone.

"I'm not swooning over him" she replied turning her gaze onto him, the noise from the television merely noise in the background. She gave him a smile as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Plus don't pretend you didn't enjoy the scene with the leggy blonde" she retorted teasingly resuming their banter and he let out a small chuckle, breath hot against her ear.

"Why, when I have one right in front of me" he whispered and Maggie rolled her eyes "Oh please" she stated, shaking her head in disagreement.

"What you're-" he began but she cut him off, pressing her lips to his before pulling back "Just watch the movie", she responded, diverting her gaze back to the TV.

The phone began to ring and Maggie groaned as she reluctantly moved from PJ's embrace over to the phone, picking it up somewhat irritably. The moment she answered, however, her voice changed to her standard warm tone.

"Hello, Maggie Do-" she began but was cut off by the person on the other end. PJ sat there somewhat awkwardly, having paused the movie, as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Ok, no that's not a problem. Ok have fun, yes I will. Goodnight" she responded into the phone before hanging up and making her way back into PJ's embrace a smug smile on her face.

"Who was that?" he asked, curiosity peaking and she let out a small chuckle.

"Well aren't you nosy?" she teased as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Just curious as to who makes you smile like that" he replied and Maggie could not help but laugh at his indignant expression.

"You do" she replied softly, leaning closer towards him "Dash isn't coming home tonight" she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

PJ gave her a grin before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

It was just before dawn as Maggie tiptoed into her bathroom, flicking on the light as she entered, before making her way over to the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. It was still quite early and she had left PJ asleep in her bed. She sighed, normally she did not mind taking the early shifts, but some mornings it was harder to drag herself out of bed then others, especially when she had such appealing company. She banished the thoughts from her head as she undressed and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to wash over her, washing away the last remnants of sleep. She quickly towel dried her hair, before wrapping herself in her blue robe, a soft knocking drawing her attention to the door. She turned, just in time to see PJ poke his head around the door.

"Hey…" he greeted, appearing in the doorway still rumpled and wrinkled from sleep. He stepped up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, dropping his chin onto her shoulder. "You're up early" he commented.

"Early shift" she replied, turning to place a quick kiss on his lips as she removed his hands from her waist so that she could move in the small confines.

He shuffled up beside her, leaning against the wall to support his tired body. "You know the early shift doesn't start for over another hour," he murmured as he rewrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at his insinuation as she returned the kiss with a shake of her head.

"I had to drop off those toy donations that are currently sitting in the hallway, this morning" she replied softly, trying hard to keep her mind focused as he began running tantalizing kisses down her throat to her collarbone.

"Do it later" he murmured, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Later" she murmured in reply as she dipped her head catching his mouth with hers. She deepened the kiss as he pulled her to him, her hands tugging at his shirt as he began to walk her backwards, the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. He broke apart from her momentarily as she tugged off his shirt, before leaning her backward on the bed, catching her mouth in another firery kiss. She let out a moan as his hands trailed over her body, before gently beginning to tug at the tie of her robe. Maggie's eyes snapped open, however, at the shrill piercing of the phone. She saw PJ dip his head in frustration, knowing after all this time that she could not let it just ring. She gave him a small kiss, not moving from their position, as she snaked out an arm, trying to locate the phone. Her hand eventually wrapped around the obnoxious object in question, as she picked up the receiver muttering a gruff 'hello' slightly irritated at having been interrupted. PJ dipped his head, placing soft kisses up her neck, teasing her. She placed a hand on his chest, in an attempt to still him but he shot her a wicked glance before continuing, enjoying making her flustered.

"Sorry what did you just say, DAD" she replied into the receiver, emphasizing the word 'Dad' as she locked eyes with PJ. She felt his whole body stiffen in shock, as he rolled off her, the mention of Pat Doyle dampening the mood completely.

"Things are good Dad, no you didn't wake me," she continued into the receiver, as she sat up, subconsciously tying her robe tighter around her.

"What!" she suddenly exclaimed into the receiver, disbelief and concern apparent in her voice. At her tone, PJ pulled himself up to sit beside her, gaze concerned but supportive as he watched her whole body tense. Something was wrong.

"What, what do you mean….why?" she asked softly, her tone somewhat distressed as she leaned forward, clutching the phone in her hand. She was silent for a few minutes as her father spoke, her face an assortment of emotion as she processed the information.

"Do you need me to come down?" she asked, as she let out a shaky breath "Ok, right I'll let the Boss know" she stated "What do you mean you've already rung him…" she stated, an irritation seeping into her tone.

She was quiet for a few seconds before responding "Ok. Ok I will talk to you soon. Love you, bye," she stated, before shakily placing the phone back onto the receiver. Running her hands through her hair as she tried to process what she had been told. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see PJ's worried eyes staring back at her and she took a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"Robbie has broken out of jail. They think he's heading towards Mt Thomas"


	36. Chapter 30b

Author's note: Spoilers for Hunted. Significantly helps if you have seen the episode or at least know how it ends.

MASSIVE SPOLERS FOR 'HUNTED'

Chapter 30b

Maggie sat back down onto the couch, she could hear PJ saying his goodbyes to the Boss outside but the words were not registering. She had been running on adrenaline for days, and she finally felt the last of it fade giving way to pure exhaustion. Thoughts of Robbie continued to swirl through her mind, he was her big brother, but she had always felt like his older sister. Childhood memories of birthday parties and days at the beach assaulted her mind, flashes of a much younger Robbie teaching her how to surf in the sea, or the two of them riding their bikes along the track, Mick to cool to hang around with his younger siblings. Her mind continued to flash, bringing up less fond memories. Robbie with a needle stick in his arm, days that he could barely remember her name. The hatred and desperation in his voice as she arrested him, his beat up body lying in a hospital bed earlier that year. That had been the last time she had seen him, before all this.

Maggie was startled out of her thoughts by a warm hand against her stiff shoulder. Looking up, she saw PJ's concerned blue eyes staring back at her.

His soft voice was filled with empathy "How are you doing?" he asked, reclaiming his seat beside her. She had cried on his shoulder earlier, listening to his words of comfort, his belief that Robbie had truly loved her and had known that she had loved him. But despite all that, she still felt shattered.

She gazed into his gentle eyes and not knowing what else to do, moved into his embrace, his arms wrapping protectively around her. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart.

PJ could feel the hot wetness from her eyes, as her silent tears absorbed into his shirt. She had been through a lot lately and he could feel all of the day's pressures were weighing heavily upon her. He just held her, knowing that nothing he could say would make any of this better, that only time could heal her. But to sit there and do nothing went against every fiber of his being, especially when his Maggie was in so much pain. He knew that if he ever referred to her as his she would rip him to shreds, but she was and he wanted to punish the universe for making her cry.

After minutes ticked by, Maggie began to compose herself. Her tears had slowed and her breathing had returned to normal as she slowly began to pull away from his embrace. She threw him a small look of gratitude before leaning away to grab the box of tissues, dabbing her swollen eyes.

"I don't know what to do now" she choked out, her voice gruff from crying as she allowed PJ to pull her back into his embrace, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Well you grieve" he responded softly, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't cry anymore" she responded tiredly "Robbie always use to say I look like a frog when I cried…which never quite made sense to me…" she started "but I guess it never will.." she finished, her breath hitching.

"Hey" he responded soothingly placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Have you ever….ever…lost someone that was like a sibling to you?" Maggie asked and he cocked his head to the side to meet her gaze. She watched him, seeing an internal battle waging within.

"Yes" he finally admitted, diverting his gaze slightly. PJ had always been very closed about his past.

"Tell me?" she asked meekly, needing to connect to him, needing to feel like she wasn't alone. That if PJ had gone through something similar and come out the other side, that maybe she could.

He drew in a shaky breath, before redirecting his gaze to the ceiling as he began to recount the old memory "When I was growing up there was a girl I went to school with, we were the best of mates…inseparable. She was a tiny little thing, but I kinda was at that time as well." He stated, taking another deep breath "Long story short, she uh fell , hit her head on the rocks and uh..drowned" he finished, stealing a quick glance to Maggie.

"What was her name?" she asked softly, moving her head off his shoulder to meet his eye.

"Charlotte" he whispered, the name obviously still holding significant meaning to him, even after all this time.

"How old were .." she started but PJ took another deep breath interrupting her "About eight..or nine..at the time" he stammered "You think you would remember…but I was young..too young to really understand but old enough to know that she was never coming home." He replied, before directing his focus back to her, giving her a small smile to let her know he was alright. Silently relieved that she was talking.

"When my mum died" she started choking slightly on the words "I thought that I would die without her. But Robbie was there. He was always the softer one…Dad and Mick they're quite similar..they just needed to fix things…refused to deal with anyone else's pain. The house was so quite… we weren't allowed to talk about it you see…" she began , running a hand across her face "But Robbie he used to come into my room and he would light a candle and we would just sit there and watch it burn and we would just talk. About anything that happened that day, sometimes about mum..sometimes not, anything but silence" she finished, a small tear running down her cheek as she reached up to wipe it away.

PJ gave a small nod, taking in her words as he quickly scanned the room. He shuffled her slightly and she shifted to allow him to stand, giving him a questioning gaze as he walked over to the mantle piece before heading into the kitchen.

"PJ?" she called, completely baffled by his behavior. He walked back into the room at the sound of his name and placed the glass holder onto the table, the white candlestick vertical as he lit the tip with a match, before sitting back down beside her.

"I know it's not the same" he started, watching her gaze flicker between him and the candle "but I'm here and I'm all ears"

She gave him a small half-smile, touched, before curling herself up next to him, his arm resting across her shoulders. She snuggled into him, watching the candle burn.


	37. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

PJ blew in to the station room, soaking wet from the unexpected showers which had hit Mt Thomas the day before.

The Boss having noticed his approach through the window, walked out of his office not in the least bit impressed with his detective.

"Its ten thirty PJ" the Boss stated sternly indicating his watch.

"Sorry," he replied, breathlessly. He was holding his files under his coat to keep them dry and was trying to juggle an almost empty cup of coffee with one hand. He set his files and cup down, shrugging off his jacket. The Boss fixed PJ a stern look before heading back into his office, knowing that technically PJ had nothing to answer for. Maggie grabbed a spare mug from the kitchenette, filled it and handed it to him as he walked past.

"Thanks," he said, winking at her. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Looking a bit under the weather there" Ben stated as he caught sight of the dripping detective, giving him a small smirk.

"No, don't worry about the detective," Nick piped up from across the room, a smug grin on his features "Our Margaret's got him covered"

Maggie's head snapped up at the not so subtle innuendo behind the words, shooting him a dangerous glare, which he met with a tooth-bearing grin.

PJ, attempting not to escalate the situation, moved from her side back towards his office.

Nick eyed the dripping Detective, his usual sarcastic tone apparent "Oh come on now PJ, Margaret's a great catch" he called over his shoulder and PJ felt his jaw clench as he sent Nick a withering stare. It had to be the rain, he thought to himself, everyone being cooped up had driven them insane. He stole a quick glance towards Maggie, watching her attempt to sink further in her chair, obviously extremely uncomfortable as to where this conversation was leading. Stifiling a sigh, he ignored Nick as he retreated the rest of the way to his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ah Margaret, don't worry, you'll always have a special place here" Nick stated, tapping his chest near his heart. Maggie shot him another glare in response before walking over to the photocopier, fiddling with the settings before beginning to feed the papers through.

"Oh Maggie" Dash stated as she sided up to her from her desk a small piece of card in her hand "I was getting my films developed the other day and thought you might want a copy of this" she stated handing her the small piece of paper. Maggie stared at her curious, before taking the paper from her. Her eyes widen as she recognized the photo in her hand was of her and PJ dressed up for the charity ball that they had attended. She could not help the small smile that formed as she took in PJ's appearance in the suit and tails.

"It's actually a really nice photo," Dash commented from over her shoulder, giving her a knowing smile. The picture had them both smiling, staring directly into each other's eyes. Maggie nodded before clearing her throat realizing that she was daydreaming.

"Right, thanks Dash" she replied tucking the photo away under the stack of papers in her hand. Dash nodded, trying to suppress her smile as she walked back over to her desk, tapping her pen in thought.

"Hey Nick" Dash whispered as she made her way over to Shultz leaning against his desk while he continued his paperwork. "What do you think is going on with PJ and Maggie?" she asked, the slow pace of the day brining the PJ and Maggie issue to the forefront of her mind.

"I think it's absolutely none of our business" he replied firmly, still not breaking his focus on the work in front of him.

Dash sighed in response before slowly moving back to her desk, a plan forming in the back of her mind.

It was mid-afternoon when Maggie knocked on PJ's office door. He looked up and shot her a smile as she walked over placing a few pieces of paper on his desk.

"Fax came in for you" she supplied as he picked up the papers, eyes scanning before he let out a frustrated growl.

"Not what you wanted?" she commented knowingly and he shook his head frustrated.

"Nope, theory just got blown" he replied, glaring at the fax papers.

"Well at least you can eliminate it," she stated casting him a smile and he shook his head fondly at her optimistic attitude.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," he muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly and Maggie cocked her head.

"You look tired" she commented and he nodded letting out a small sigh.

"Spent the majority of the night here trying to follow up that damn lead" he spat "That's why I was in St Davids this morning when my godamn car decides not to work" he added darkly.

"Anything else to go on?" she asked, taking her usual seat across from him.

"A few leads but it will be a fishing expedition," he stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Is this another all nighter? Because I think I can offer you a better alternative" she stated casting him a coy smile.

He smiled back at her "Your place?" he asked eyebrows raising suggestively. Maggie laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Well Dash is just going out to dinner tonight, so we have a couple of hours" she admitted "Probably not to do what you're thinking," she added smiling.

"You know there's always St Davids…" he replied trailing off as he made his way around the desk to her and she stood up so they were close.

"Hmmm we've talked about this," she stated as he ran his thumb over her hand. "I haven't changed my mind"

"So what are you offering me?" he asked, letting the St Davids issue drop, locking eyes with her.

"Hmm dinner, wine…delightful conversation" she stated smiling at him.

A small knock on the door broke their conversation and Ben stuck his head into the office as both Maggie & PJ took a step back from each other.

"PJ a Detective Brendon is on line three says you'll know what it's about" he stated and PJ nodded his thanks as Ben closed the door behind him.

"I've really got to take this," PJ stated as he moved back around his desk "What time tonight?" he asked picking up the phone.

"Six thirty" Maggie replied and PJ gave a brief nod as he pressed the answering button on his phone. She cast him a small smile as she made her way towards the door, allowing him to get back to his work.

PJ had ended up being out of the office the rest of the day and it was just after five, when Maggie was thoroughly distracted, that Dash cast a cautious glance around the station before heading into PJ office, closing the door behind her. Nick watched her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that she was up to something before moving towards the office, certain that Doyle was still wrapped up in the work she was currently completing.

"Dinner, wine…delightful conversation" echoed through the silent office and Dash jumped when Nick opened the door, he gave her a look that stated he had clearly heard the words and stared at Dash. He took in the tape recorder in her hands and her smug smile slowly putting two and two together as he closed the office door behind him so they would not be overheard.

"What do you think your doing Deidre" he stated crossly as he loomed over her.

"I've finally caught them out" she stated indicating to the tape recorder in her hands a self-satisfied smile on her face. Nick did not need her to elaborate on who 'them' was.

"Now you listen here," he hissed menacingly taking the tape recorder from her, "You do not tell anybody about this, especially Maggie and PJ," he warned, fingers punctuating his sentence.

"What? Why?" she stated clearly confused at his behavior.

"Because if they wanted us to know they would have told us" he spat, eyeing her "They didn't, so just leave them alone"

Dash eyed him confused before her mind finally clicked "You already knew" she stated not needing clarification on her assumption "How long?" she asked.

"A while" he replied, eyes still boring into hers "I mean it, not a word" he emphasized warningly.

" But your the one always joking about it...I don't see what the big deal is," she stated andNick clenched his jaw in frustration at the young woman.

"I joke about it so it's not taken seriously. Do you think I'm only trying to save them from the town gossip?" he asked perplexed that she could not see the larger implications "This is serious. If they're found out it can end up in a transfer for either one of them, even both of them," he stated.

"You don't think the Boss would-" she started but was cut off by Nick's heated stare.

"Don't be naive Deirdre" he stated, flicking open the tape recorder and flicking out the tape before handing the device back to her "Not a word" he emphasized before opening the door and heading back to his desk.


	38. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **Small spolier for Wedding Blues

I have almost completed the final three chapters, which should be posted in the next few weeks. Please, if you have any thoughts or feedback on this story please click the review button, let me know your out there and what you thought.

**Chapter 32**

Maggie opened her eyes slowly before nuzzling her face back into the pillow, the morning sun to bright for her tired mind. She felt the bed shift and fluttered her eyelids back open in surprise to be met with crystal blue. She let a lazy smile tug at her lips as he rolled slowly to his side and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

"Morning" PJ murmured sleepily, voice gruff as he moved his hand to her waist, holding her gently.

"Morning" she mumbled as she shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he tangled his fingers through her hair. They stayed sleepily intertwined for a few minutes, the warmth of his body and the comfort of his presence slowly luring her back to sleep. She had almost fallen back asleep when she felt him nudge her softly.

"We have to get up" he whispered softly into her ear and she grunted in response choosing to ignore his words as she snuggled further into him.

"Mags" he started again, gently nudging her arm and she let out a disgruntled noise as he shifted his weight, trying to make her open her eyes. She felt his chest move as he let out a soft chuckle before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"We're going to be late for work" he started again and she let out a deep sigh, his constant movements keeping her from sleep.

"Just let me sleep" she murmured and groaned as he finally rolled to his side, moving her small frame off him as he guided her to the other side of the bed.

"You have ten more minutes," he whispered as he moved the blankets around her to keep her warm. She let out a small cry at the loss of his presence but allowed her eyes to flutter back closed, too tired to fight him.

He shrugged on a pair of sweats and his old t-shirt that he had taken the liberty of placing in her dresser draw, before taking a quick glance at her sleeping form, shaking his head fondly. He clicked her bedroom door shut quietly behind him as he made his way into the kitchen, reaching for the loaf of bread that she had left on the counter. He flicked down two pieces of toast before plugging in and boiling the kettle, stifling a yawn as he eyed the clock warily. At this rate neither of them were going to make it into work on time, he thought to himself. Hopefully, his colleagues were having the same hard time.

Nick's shotgun wedding had been the day before and as one of the best friends of the groom, it had been his job to ensure that the day had been an enjoyable event. He had to admit the ceremony had been nice, Zoe making a radiant bride. He had however, had a little too much of a good time when it came to the reception, the dull pounding in his head was currently reminding him of the glasses of scotch he had deemed necessary in order to properly celebrate the occasion. He still could not believe that Nick was married but had to admit he was relieved that the big oaf had decided to stay in Mt Thomas, Zoe opting to do her medical course long distance.

The toast popped with a click breaking his thoughts and he took out the pieces before replacing them with another two for Maggie. The kettle also chose that time to boil as he poured himself a cup of coffee, willing for any form of energy. The click of the bedroom door alerted him to her presence as she snaked an arm around his waist, snatching a piece of toast as she did so.

"Your toast is cooking," he stated as she eyed him, happily munching on his food.

"My kitchen" she responded, wrapping her blue dressing gown tighter around her to ward off the morning cold.

He rolled his eyes in response although not even remotely bothered that she was currently eating his breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved closer into him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"We have to do this more often" she whispered as she leant in for another kiss, lingering slightly before breaking apart.

"No complaints here" he responded giving her a quick peck, his eye catching the clock as he did so "But not this morning" he admitted unhappily as he broke apart from her, motioning to the clock on the wall.

She turned her head slightly confused and he watched as her eyes widened in alarm as she realized the time. He stifled a laugh as he heard her curse, her own lack of sleep eliminating her usual pleasantries.

"I have to have a shower!" she exclaimed making her way towards the door but he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"I need one first" he replied, "Eat your breakfast," he added motioning to the toast that was still currently sitting in the toaster.

"No time" she responded as she attempted to shrug her arm loose "PJ!" she bit out exasperated, as he kept his hold on her.

"Uh-uh, I'm first" he replied softly nudging her smaller frame away from the door, his larger frame blocking her access to the door.

"PJ I'm going to be late" she responded irritation clear in her tone as he slowly began backing his way towards the bathroom.

"Only if you keep arguing with me," he retorted, attempting to open the door while blocking her entry, slightly amused by her behavior. "You could always join me," he added, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

She let out a snort in response "I don't think so" she replied sternly. PJ however took advantage of her momentary distraction to finally close the bathroom door, clicking the lock as he did so. She let out a huff as she tried the handle, knowing the door was locked.

"PJ" she yelled, banging her hand on the door, cursing him as she heard the water begin to run.

"You didn't want to join me," he mocked through the closed door and she let out a growl, knowing that she had lost the battle. She shook her head, muttering to herself as she got out the iron board, heating it up for PJ to iron the clothes from his overnight bag.

It was twenty-five minutes later when she finally emerged from her bedroom, leaving her exactly fifteen minutes to make it to work. If she was late, she thought to herself, PJ was going to be sorry. She was surprised to still see him there as she emerged from her bedroom, normally the both of them making sure to show up at least a good ten minutes apart.

"What-" she started but was cut off as he moved past her, two plastic containers in his hand as he indicated for her to follow.

"You drove me back here last night" he commented over his shoulder "My car is still at the Imperial, so you're going to have to drop me into work" he added, pausing at the front door while she grabbed her bag and keys from there place by the cabinet.

"But what about the others" she replied cautiously, her own tired mind attempting to function.

"I came back here to sleep it off" he answered shrugging his shoulders "Trust me, today of all days everyone is going to be too tired to even realize that we came in together" he added reassuringly as he followed her out the door, the sunlight reminding him of just how late it was.

He gave her a small smile as he lifted up the two containers in his hand, passing one to her "Coffee" he stated giving her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you" she responded gratefully, taking one of the cups from him, fingers brushing slightly. He gave a nod in acceptance as he moved around to the passenger side, buckling in his seatbelt as she slowly moved out of the driveway. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before he caught her giving him a guilty smile.

"What?" he asked softly, curious to her odd expression.

"I'm sorry about threatening you with bodily harm," she admitted, diverting her gaze between him and the road.

He let out a chuckle in response, taking a sip of his own coffee "Well despite popular opinion you are definitely not a morning person" he responded humorously.

"I would have been if I had my shower" she responded jokingly, although still somewhat peeved she had lost that battle.

He let out a small laugh in response at her indignant tone "Hey, I was being thoughtful. I let you sleep, made you breakfast, made your coffee" he added motioning to her cup, "and I ask for ten minutes in the shower…" he added lightheartedly but trailed off as she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Oh please" she responded, a smile on her face despite her words.

"Well I was going to give you this since I know that you didn't get around to the toast" he started holding up her favorite flavored breakfast bar "But I might eat it myself.." he started, letting a grin spread across his features as her eyes lit up at the concept of food. He shook his head as she reached a hand out for it, trying to keep her eyes on the road while she did so. He thought about teasing her with it but decided against, as he unwrapped it for her, passing it over. She let out a soft groan as she bit into the food, stomach-growling impatiently.

"I don't know how you can eat those things" he commented, his face cringing at the thought.

"Just because it isn't fried doesn't make it taste bad" she responded teasingly, as she finally pulled up at the station, glancing at the clock as she shut down the car.

"How late are we?" he asked as he followed her up the driveway, both suddenly conscious that they were in the public eye as he unhappily shifted away from her a few inches.

"Your ten minutes late, I'm five minutes early" she replied as she walked passed him to open the station door.

"You start after me" he whispered voice hushed "You had me thinking we both started at nine"

"I hate being late" she responded with a smile, as she pushed open the door, greeting everyone as she walked past. He shook his head in disbelief before letting a small smile tug at his lips. He suppressed his grin as he went to open the door, knowing that it was going to be a long day.


	39. Chapter 33a

**Chapter 33a**

Despite her best efforts, Maggie could not help but stare at PJ's closed office door. Something was going on. Something. And he was shutting her out in every way possible. She took a deep breath trying to remain calm as the events of the last few days swirled through her mind. A call from the infamous Detective Sarah Bailey had been the beginning. He had taken the call in the privacy of his office and had been on the phone constantly since, a barrage of detectives calling for him but none willing to specify their reasons. They had had plans that night which he canceled claiming exhaustion but had been missing the next morning, the Boss informing her that apparently PJ had been needed in St Davids. That had been three days ago. Of course she had attempted to call, but his answers were short and clipped the excuse of 'I'm too busy to talk right now' constantly cutting their conversations short. To add insult to injury, he had suddenly waltz into the station two hours prior and had headed straight to his office, not so much as muttering a word to anybody in the station. More peculiar was that he had locked his office door.

Maggie shook her head clear, attempting to draw her mind back to her work, before letting out a small sigh in defeat. She could not believe he had not even told her he was leaving town for a few days. She felt her hands clench into mini-fists, her frustration giving rise to anger the more she thought about it. Not only had he not told her he was leaving town, he had just reappeared with not so much as a word of explanation. Enough was enough. She screeched her chair back from her desk, rising and storming towards his door. He could spare two seconds to talk to her. She reached up her hand and knocked firmly on the door, waiting impatiently for him to open, ignoring the looks from her collegues.When he did not, she knocked more forcefully until she heard shuffling and the door swung open revealing a very disheveled PJ.

She shoved past him muttering "A word" as she did so. He opened his mouth to protest but closed it, shutting the door firmly behind them.

She looked up at him slightly taken back by his ruffled appearance. His eyes betrayed his exhaustion, his face scruffy and unshaven. His clothes looked like they had been slept in and the dark circles under his eyes indicated that the sleep would have only been a few hours at best. His mouth was slack, unable to offer her his usual smile, his eyes dark and dim. Her face softened slightly, the anger dissipating to concern and a firm determination . She stood beside him, waiting for him to speak.

PJ took a deep breath before meeting her eyes, instantly pulling away. He strolled to the other side of the room, not able to be near her. Not with what he was about to do. He could not do it, not yet, it was too soon. But she waited, arms folded over her chest. Eyes never leaving him.

He took a deep breath against the oppressive silence. He wanted to protect her, wanted her world to be perfect just a little longer. Nevertheless, he knew she would not appreciate him dragging this out. He had to tell her. She had the right to know. He was not going to lie to her.

He fixed his eyes on her, his heart breaking as he looked at her large eyes staring back at him. He was making her scared, he could see it and he hated being the one to have to tell her but knew it would be so much worse coming from anybody else.

"Maggie" he began voice cracking slightly as he summoned his inner strength "Please sit down"

She stared at him, her own emotions obvious in her eyes, but she did what she was told, sliding into her usual chair as PJ continued to lean against the bench, keeping a distance between them.

His tone was thick with emotion as he met her eye "I love you"

She stared at him, fear prominent "I love you too…what… PJ what is going on?" she asked voice shaky.

"I need to tell you something," he replied in a dangerously low voice "I need you to let me finish," he stated.

"PJ…" she began but trailed off at the look in his eye before nodding.

"Sarah Bailey rung me the other day to inform me that there was a narcotic deal going down just outside St Davids and that she knew she could trust me" he began, recounting the events, his voice occasionally catching.

Maggie nodded for him to continue, confusion and apprehension evident on her features.

"She can be a hard woman but she's always there when you least expect it." He stated pausing briefly catching her eye "Rumor was that a prominent police member was involved in this drug syndicate. She needed someone she knew she could trust and needed someone she knew would help."

Maggie frowned at his last comment "I don't understand, what does this have to do with you..." she started before silencing herself as PJ raised a hand, trying to continue.

"When she told me her suspicions and the details of the investigation I didn't believe her. But I knew I had to go. Hopefully to clear his name but if I didn't at least…at least we would know" he stated moving from the corner over to her side, taking a seat next to her.

Maggie felt the panic begin to rise as his tone changed.

"Who?" she asked, apprehension in her voice.

"The deal went down this morning. We got them." He stated, ignoring her question as he locked eyes with hers, emphasizing his last statement "There is no way that they are not involved, a full confession for protection has been granted. They've admitted to everything in exchange for witness protection," he stated placing his hand over hers.

"Who." She demanded, jaw clenched trying to steel herself for what was about to come. He was silent for a second, regret and remorse evident "Who!" she practically screeched and he took a deep breath before answering.

"Mick"

"No," she said, shaking her head, anger flaring in her green eyes "No, Mick wouldn't do that" she replied bolting up from the chair.

"Maggie…" he started placing a reassuring hand on her arm. She whirled around shrugging off his support "You're wrong" she stated voice adamant, eyes blazing.

"Maggie I wish to god I were," he stated, his heart breaking for her as he watched the realization that the last remnants of her family had just fallen apart.

"No. Not after Robbie. Not after what it has done to our family" she stated refusing to accept his words, her eyes hardening as she stared at him "Why are you doing this?" she questioned pure anguish in her voice.

"Maggie..." he started choking on his words as he moved in closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded pushing him away from her "What you've suspected for days and your only just telling me now!" she screamed, hurt and anguish evident. "Well" she demanded eyes boring into him.

"I didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure" he responded, "I didn't want you to have to go through that if it was nothing" he replied softly.

"You were just trying to protect me" she spat anger punctuating her words, eyes brimming with unshed tears"Well you know what, I don't need you to protect me" she stated suppressed rage in her eyes "I don't need anything from you, anymore" she practically screamed, hot tears running freely down her face.

"Maggie, please just…" he stated trying to calm her down but she was inconsolable, her anger and grief unable to be suppressed. He reached out a hand to her but she retracted from his touch.

"Don't touch me" she warned voice low.

"Please" he stated attempting to calm her. He should have listened. Should have kept his distance.

PJ heard the slap before he felt it. Her fingers burning him as she striked her hand across his face, the high pitched sound echoing in the suddenly quiet room. His cheek began to throb and he brought a hand up to touch it in disbelief. For a moment, Maggie looked as stunned as he felt. She staggered back a step. Raw pain settling in her eyes.

She whirled around as she yanked the door open, slamming it shut behind her. It banged shut before PJ could form a coherent thought.

Maggie ignored the questioning glances of her colleagues as she headed out the back door. She had made it about five steps before she hunched over, the sobs racking her body as she cried.


	40. Chapter 33b

**Chapter 33b**

"How did you know I was here?" Maggie asked as she continued to stare at the view from her position at the top of the hill, overlooking the expansive bush land of Mt Thomas.

"Was starting to run out of places to look," PJ admitted softly, stopping when he was about five feet away from her. She refused to turn and face him, her stance rigid as she stood, arms folded. He could not see her face but he knew by the sound of her voice that she had been crying. He did not say anything, waiting for her to initiate the conversation, hoping that his presence would be of some benefit.

"I'm not ready to talk to you," she stated, voice breaking the silence. PJ bit his lip in acceptance trying to quell his own emotions threatening to spill over.

"When you are?" he queried voice thick.

"I'll let you know" she whispered her position unchanged since his arrival "Please leave."

He paused, every instinct screaming at him to stay. But he had hurt her and he knew he had to abide by her wishes. It was not about what he wanted.

Maggie took a deep breath as she heard his footsteps fade off into the distance, the tears falling freely down her face as she watched the sun drift down to the horizon, waiting for darkness to fall.

Not knowing what else to do, PJ slowly made his way to the station the next morning. Thoughts of Maggie continued to swirl around in his head and he had spent the night tossing and turning, constantly picking up the phone to call her before stopping knowing that she had the right to space. He opened the screen door, noticing that everyone was already there, he stared at his colleagues, almost everyone, he amended.

He saw Dash move to the photocopier and he took advantage of the opportunity siding up to her and she jumped slightly, startled by his sudden appearance.

"PJ you almost gave me a heart attack" she exclaimed shooting him a look.

"Where's Maggie this morning?" he asked boldly, not caring for the usual subtleties.

Dash took a deep breath. She knew that whatever was going on, whatever had kept Maggie crying constantly throughout the night, was directly related to PJ and their fight at the station. The last thing she wanted to do was be a party to whatever was going on between the two of them. She met his gaze to tell him she did not know, when she saw the raw emotion there.

She sighed before replying, "She headed up to Melbourne this morning, she's taken some time off to spend with her Dad"

PJ shot her a grateful look "Thanks Dash" he replied before heading to his office, shutting the door behind him. PJ sat at his desk, the edge of his finger tracing the outline of her photo as he pondered calling her. He sighed knowing he could not, but wishing that she would.

It was dark when the loud, shrill ring of the phone startled PJ as he lay fully awake, staring at the ceiling. He stole a quick glance at the clock that read 11:00pm and he reached out, picking up the receiver.

"Hello" he stated, holding his breath hoping that it was her.

"Hello PJ" Maggie stated her voice tired over the line. PJ felt his heart constrict at the sound of her voice as he sat bolt upright swinging his legs around so he was in a more comfortable sitting position.

"Hey," he finally managed his voice cracking.

He heard her exhale on the other end of the line, the silence deafening through the connection.

"I don't know what to say" she admitted her voice shaky.

"The truth" he whispered, his knuckles white as he clutched the phone.

He heard her breath hitch and then silence before she responded "The truth"

"Yeah" he confirmed his own breathing heavy, on edge, waiting.

He could hear her on the other end but she seemed at a loss for words. PJ bit his lip as he took a deep breath. He needed to know.

"Is there still an us?" he asked, voice choking on the words.

He heard her inhale and the connection went completely silent. It was an eternity before she responded.

"I want to think that there is" she replied softly, voice thick.

"Maggie I never meant to hurt you" he replied, choking with unshed emotion.

"You can't do this" she replied, anguish lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry" he admitted softly

"PJ" she started trying to steady her voice "I am suppose to be your partner. Your equal"

"You are-" he started, but she cut him off.

"No. I deserved to know what you knew, I deserved to see it first-hand and I deserved to be there when my brother disappeared out of my life forever" she stated her words being choked by sobs.

"I'm so sorry" he replied her words hitting him hard, making it hard to breathe. "I never meant for things to happen this way"

"I know you didn't" she stated taking a deep breath "and I know that you would have wanted to protect me…protect Mick. I know that. And I know that you couldn't have done anything about the deal or witness protection…..but it still hurts" she admitted.

"Maggie, I honestly didn't believe he was involved until the very end...I tried to...I just...I'm sorry, for everything" he finished honestly.

"I know" she admitted exhaustion evident, the last few days having taken their toll.

"I thought I could...I don't know..." he added trying to explain without making excuses.

"I forgive you" she replied softly, her tone accepting but sad.

"You forgive me." he repeated slightly stunned. He had not even forgiven himself let alone contemplated asking for her forgiveness.

"Yes" she replied "It wont be easy. There is a lot of trust that needs to be re-built" she added, taking a deep breath "But I know you, know that this wasn't what you would have intended"

"What happens now" he whispered, phone still clutched tight in his hand, nerves on edge.

"I've lost my brother" she replied shakily "I need to grieve" she stated and his eyebrow creased at the strange noise that came over the phone.

"Maggie?" he asked puzzled, listening to her end of the line.

"Do you have a candle?" she asked softly and PJ felt a sense of relief overwhelm him as he took the cordless phone into the kitchen, grabbing a candle from the drawer.

"Yes," he replied softly, lighting the candle at his end while she did the same on the other.

"I can't believe he was involved, after what it's done to our family," she whispered over the phone as they both watched the candles burn, needing to turn to him despite everything.

"He was a good man Maggie. Just made a few bad choices," he replied soothingly.

"All for money" she spat her voice breaking and he wished more than ever that she was beside him so he could comfort her.

"I made a few calls today" PJ admitted staring at the flame "The entire case file, every surveillance, every note, every lead…it's all marked confidential but if you go to the Victorian Director of Public Prosecutions' office tomorrow morning and ask for a man called Thomas Jennings, he's agreed to let you take a look at the copies of the file. I know it's not much…but you deserve the entire story," he stated, hoping that the facts would bring her some comfort.

"No it is, thank you" she replied softly. "I can't help but wonder where he is, what he's doing...if he's ok. If something happens...I'll never know"

"You're his sister and you love him. He knows that. He has a chance at a new life, a fresh start but your still connected, he's still your brother" he replied, knowing instinctively what was bothering her.

She was silent for a few moments, allowing his words to wash over her, to make it all ok.

"I'm so sorry about how I reacted" she started voice breaking as PJ attempted to 'shush' her.

"It doesn't matter" he responded

She shook her head despite knowing he couldn't see her "No, I lashed out. I had no right to be like that...I'm so sorry" she admitted "You deserve better than that"

"We've had bad fights before. And spend enough time together, knowing the two of us, I'm sure we'll have more" he stated "How we get pass it, that's what matters" he replied, allowing his words and the implication to hang in the air.

"PJ" she started softly and he "Hmmed" in response.

"I want to come home," she stated "I need you with me," she admitted softly.

"Mags, I can be there in less than two hours," he stated already moving to collect his things.

"Then hurry" she replied and felt a small tug of a smile at the corner of her lips as she listen to the rustling on his end of the line.

"I'm heading off now," he stated, grabbing his overnight bag "I love you" he stated.

"I love you too" she replied with a small smile and PJ felt himself able to breath again.

"I'll see you soon" she added before placing the phone back onto the receiver as she blew out the candle in front of her. It was time to look forward. As far as she was now concerned, PJ was her family.


	41. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Over a year later from when I started and quite a few re-writes the final chapter is up. Who would have thought. It has been one hell of a ride to say the least. Quick thank you goes to everyone who reviewed through this story, hitting that button really does help motivate and feedback is always welcomed and very much needed. Special thanks to Catty who has been my one constant reviewer. Please, anyone who has read the story, please let me know what you thought of the final product. Again, I wrote this for the fans of the PJ/Maggie relationship because as the years go by there is less and less fan fic out there, anyone who has thought of writing just get out there and post, see how it goes.

Finally presenting to you...the end.

**Epilogue**

She was sprawled across the couch, her head settled comfortably against his chest when Dash came bursting through the front door and she felt herself almost knocked off of him as he jumped, the sudden noise jolting him out of his relaxed state.

"Hey" Dash stated as she saw them both sprawled out on the couch as she gave them a quick wave "I'll be gone in a sec, I think I left a box somewhere" she admitted.

Maggie gave a small nod as she pushed herself off PJ and rose from the couch to help her friend "You did, I moved it out of the way last night. I'll show you where it is," she stated as she led Dash through the house.

PJ slowly rose into a sitting position, his relaxed mood dissipating at Dash's presence. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, flipping through every channel at least once before settling on the most recent test match.

The two girls reappeared a few minutes later, Dash's hands laden with a large box. PJ flipped the match onto mute as he rose taking the box from Dash.

"Let me take it" he replied at her questioning gaze and she gave a small shrug as she willingly handed it over.

"Thanks PJ" she stated as the three of them made their way to her car "So have you two decided what your going to do with my room yet?" she asked curiously.

Maggie and PJ glanced at each other before both shaking their heads "Leaving it as a spare for now" Maggie replied as PJ placed the box in the back seat of Dash's car.

"For now?" Dash repeated with a sly smile, eyebrows raised suggestively "Thinking of adding to the two of you?" she asked.

PJ could not help but shake his head at the younger woman's lack of subtly, hating it when people pried into his personal life.

"Look, never say never" Maggie replied casting her a warning glance but unable to hide her smile. Dash locked eyes with her, the silent question clear. Maggie just bit her lip in response a small grin on her face, refusing to confirm or deny.

"Have somewhere to be?" PJ asked coming up to the girls, breaking the silent communication.

"Yeah, I should get going" Dash admitted, "I'll see you both tonight for the house warming" she replied as she got into her car.

As Dash began to reverse out of the driveway, she again locked eyes with Maggie. Maggie rolled her eyes at her colleague before giving her a brief nod before placing a finger over her mouth in a silent warning. She could not help the small chuckle that escaped at Dash's expression as she slowly drove away.

"You shouldn't have done that now everyone is going to know" PJ mused as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Not necessarily" she replied leaning back into his warmth "She did keep our relationship a secret for a whole four weeks" she replied with a chuckle. "And it turns out the only one at the station that hadn't caught us out already was Adam"

"Yeah poor bugger never would have made detective," he stated placing a soft kiss under her ear.

"Hmm" Maggie replied, content with his arms around her "Shall we go back inside?" she asked indicating next door "I don't think Ms Hyde appreciates the public displays of affection"

"A hug is not an inappropriate public display" he replied and Maggie gave him a wicked smile.

"No" she admitted breaking their embrace as she laced his hand through hers leading him back into the house. "But this is" she stated as reached up capturing his mouth in a soft sensual kiss, slamming the front door closed behind her.


End file.
